Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Lost Season
by JMWylde6758
Summary: Takes place between Original Yu-Gi-Oh! Seasons four and five. Take a journey with Yugi and friends to the darkest fissures in existence as they fight the great evil that threatens to destroy the world, and uncover the most well kept secret from the Pharaoh's past. Atem/Yami Yugi x OC. *Spoilers* *Still in progress*
1. Episode One: Enter Sofia

Yugi and his friends had just returned from destroying the Orichalcos and saving the world, and it felt like things were finally settling down. They were all back at school, dueling for fun and worried more about homework and gaming tournaments, rather than the fate of everything they held dear; however, little did they know it was just the beginning, and the greatest evils were yet to come.

The day it all began, had started like any other. It was homeroom first period, and Yugi and his friends were finding their seats, just as the professor walked in and the final bell rang. Normally, they would spend homeroom studying or playing games; however, today there was supposed to be a special presentation.

"Good morning class," began the instructor. "Today for this period we have a special guest speaker coming in," The instructor stated.

"His name is Professor Adam Darzi, and he is an Archaeologist, just back from a trip to the Valley of the Kings, and he is will be sharing his findings with us." Yugi suddenly perked up.

 _'The Valley of the Kings?'_ Yugi thought to himself. Suddenly he got a sinking feeling in his gut, as he remembered the Pharaoh, and the need to resurrect his memory.

' _It isn't wise to worry about what is yet to come,'_ The Pharaoh spoke to Yugi, sensing his fear.

' _I know Pharaoh, but after the last time we tried to resurrect your memories, it nearly destroyed all of our friends,'_ Yugi confided in the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh understood and shared Yugi's fear, after all, last time the Pharaoh nearly lost Yugi.

' _I understand and share your fear, Yugi,'_ The Pharaoh also confided, ' _However, we need to be brave, for there is no doubt even greater evils out there we will have to defeat'_ the Pharaoh answered. Yugi found assurance in his words.

' _You're right Pharaoh, as long as we stick together, and we have our friends, there is nothing we can't face,'_ Yugi declared. The Pharaoh nodded and smiled. Suddenly a man burst into the classroom, interrupting Yugi's train of thought.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man exclaimed, releasing an exasperated sigh. The Instructor greeted him.

"No need for apologies! You came in just in time!" The instructor greeted, shaking his hand. He turned to the class.

"Class, this is Professor Darzi and he will be speaking with us today." The instructor said. The Instructor stepped back into his chair and let Professor Darzi take his place in front of the class.

He was a younger man, maybe about thirty or so. He had auburn hair that was parted to the side, and thick round glasses, that contrasted his straight nose, and angular features. His eyes were a light brown, and he had a freckled tan across his arms and cheeks. He was decked out in his archaeologist gear; khaki hat, shirt, shorts, and boots, and had a large duffel bag over his shoulder. Professor Darzi dropped his duffel bag to the floor and waved at the class.

"Hello, everyone! As your Instructor said, my name is Professor Darzi, and I am an archaeologist," he started. "I dig through the dirt and dust to learn about the lives of those who've lived before us. I just got back from a trip to the Valley of the Kings and Ancient city of Memphis, and I am here today to share my findings with you all."

' _Do you think Professor Darzi might know something about your past?"_ Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

' _I'm not sure Yugi; however, at this point nothing would surprise me. Our best bet is to keep our minds open to what he has to say about the ancient world,'_ The Pharaoh advised.

The Professor started by showing many ancient relics including pottery, Papyrus scrolls, and small stone statues. He explained the significance of each piece and how it related to Egyptian culture.

"Now students, I am about to show you all my greatest find," the professor said while reaching into his duffel bag. Many of the students, now interested, were leaning forward to see what the Professor had to pull out next. He pulled out a small cardboard box, and inside it, stuffed among cotton was a small, green ring. The class ooed and ahhed at the ring. The professor smiled, having caught their attention.

"This ring could have only been the ring of royalty," Professor Darzi stated. "It is carved from a solid piece of turquoise, a very precious gem in the time of ancient Egypt, and is inscribed with a love poem." He paused and allowed the box and ring to be passed around. "It is unknown who oversaw the making of this ring, and who owned it; however, it was most likely made around the period of the New Kingdom."

The ring was passed to Yugi, and he examined it very closely.

 _'What does is say, Pharaoh?'_ Yugi asked his companion.

 _'It is her love, that gives me strength, It makes a water-spell for me. I gaze at my heart's desire, and she stands facing me. My arms spread out to embrace her, O night, be mine forever, Now that my queen has come.'_ the Pharaoh recited. Yugi passed the ring along, thinking about the poem.

Professor Darzi was about to continue with the lesson when a hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss?" Professor Darzi asked. The girl stood up.

"Why did you bring these artifacts home with you?" The girl asked. Professor Darzi was taken aback by the odd question but quickly recomposed himself.

"For the sake of education," he stated. "When these artifacts hit the museum tours, it will be a way to educate more people about the life and culture of ancient Egypt." He paused and was about to continue with his presentation, when the girl suddenly countered.

"Did it not occur to you, Professor Darzi, that these artifacts are sacred and belonging to the place you took them from?" The girl asked, firmer now. "These are not just pieces of pottery and stone," she continued. "That 'clay pot' was once the urn that housed ashes of a lost relative, and that ring was once a declaration of love. You've turned them into mere _artifacts_ and have stripped them of all the sacred and sentimental value they once held. You've disgraced the culture you're trying so hard to save." She ended, sitting back in her seat. She sat in front of Yugi, but he was sure that her eyes were glaring cold and hard at the Professor. The professor gulped.

"Well, those are certainly some strong words coming from someone who isn't a professional archaeologist," he laughed, regaining his authority in the class by belittling the girl's opinion. "I can assure you, that these objects are much better off being stored in a temperature controlled private collection, than being lost in the sands of Egypt," he added. She crossed her arms, clearly not satisfied with his answer. The professor stumbled a little before pulling some papers out of his duffel bag.

"So, next I want to share with you all some of photographs of the hieroglyphics I had found," he said regaining his confidence. He flipped off the light and clicked on the projector. Professor Darzi began clicking through various pictures of hieroglyphics, explaining the context and what they meant. Suddenly he clicked to a photo that caught Yugi's interest; the Tablet of Lost Memories.

' _This could be the answer we're looking for regarding the Pharaoh!'_ Yugi thought.

"This is a peculiar piece," Professor Darzi went on to explain. "This tablet depicts a great Egyptian legend of betrayal. The figure on the left was the Pharaoh at the time, and the figure on the right, was like so many others, wanting the Pharaoh's throne. We can only assume that he was a member of the Royal Family. Now based on the depiction of fire, the hand positions of these carvings and the images above one can only be lead to believe they are performing an ancient ritual in which-"

"ENOUGH!" Professor Darzi was immediately cut-off by that same girl who was now standing up, and had all eyes on her.

"I beg your pardon?" The professor was flabbergasted and blindsided by her sudden outburst.

"Not to be rude, Professor Darzi, but I can assure you that depiction is no Myth. This is an example of one of history's first textbooks. Firstly, just based on the use of Hieroglyphs, is an indicator that this is a depiction of a real event. If this was just a legend as you claim it to be, it would have been written in Hieratic. Secondly, if the figure on the left is the Pharaoh, why is the other figure's left foot not pointed towards him to show respect? And why is the Cartouche under the figure on the right? Professor Darzi, your theory about this tablet makes absolutely no sense." The girl finished. The Professor, along with everyone else in the room was staring at her, mouth agape. The professor was at a loss for words.

"The Cartouche is blank," was all he managed to spit out. The girl scoffed at him.

"Look a bit more closely at your picture Professor Darzi, and you'll see the name is worn away," The girl paused and looked at the class. "What we are really looking at here, is The Tablet of Lost Memories. It depicts an ancient game played among the Royal families in Egypt. Very similar to the modern game of Duel Monsters, vicious creatures were sealed inside stone tablets, and then players unleashed them against each other in a battle for money, power and glory. While it seemed fun at the time, The Nameless Pharaoh, the figure on the right, saw the Evil in this game and sealed the magic away." Before the girl could continue Professor Darzi started laughing.

"While I appreciate your interest in Ancient Egypt, I can assure you that the story you just told me is one hundred percent false," The professor told her. "That story was made up by Industrial Illusions, to give a more interesting appeal to the game. There is no Nameless Pharaoh, or vicious beasts. True these depictions inspired the art on the Modern Duel Monsters cards; however, I can assure you that there was no dueling in Ancient Egypt," he concluded.

"Then explain the purpose of drawing those card-like shapes on the outer side of either player," the girl demanded. The Professor paused looking for an explanation.

"Those are merely... sacred items used in the rituals honoring the gods," he answered quickly pleased with his answers.

"And the three figures at the very top?" The girl asked. Finally the instructor stood up.

"Ms. Cross, there will be plenty of time for questions after the presentation, but until Professor Darzi has finished I suggest you sit down and quit with these silly stories!" The instructor demanded. She stood for a minute ready to challenge them both, before giving an exasperated sigh, and sitting down. The whole class was silent and in awe. Professor Darzi clapped.

"Alright class," He said, regaining the spotlight, "on with the slide show!"

Yugi wasn't paying attention the rest of the class, he was too interested in that new girl.

 _'Pharaoh, do you think she knows more than she's leading Professor Darzi on to believe... About that tablet?'_ Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

 _'I'm almost certain of that Yugi,'_ the Pharaoh answered. Yugi decided that later, he was going to talk to this girl. She may hold some answers to regaining the Pharaoh's lost memory.

Yugi rushed to the doors after school got out, to wait and see if maybe he could catch up with that girl. He was standing in front of the school, searching the crowd when suddenly his friends came up and greeted him.

"Hey Yugi!" Said Tea, "are we all still going down to Domino Square to hang out today?"

"Yeah, in a minute," said Yugi. "I'm looking for this girl." He wasn't really paying much attention to his friends but the minute he said 'girl' a flash of red went across Tea's cheeks.

"Oh?" Tea said trying to take the edge out of her voice, "Who?"

"That girl from homeroom, the one who knew about the Tablet. Call it a hunch, but I think she might know more than she said in class," Yugi explained, "I think she might know something about the Pharaoh's memories."

Tea sighed internally, relieved that Yugi was just interested in her to see if she could help the Pharaoh, then suddenly blushed to herself when she realized her jealous outburst.

"There she is!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing at a girl who was walking away from them. After staring at the back of her head for so long, he was sure he would recognize it anywhere.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yugi yelled, walking quickly after her. The girl stopped walking and turned around, to see Yugi standing behind her. She was average enough. She had short light brown hair cut in a bob style, and brown eyes, with square framed glasses. She wasn't as tall as Tea, but wasn't as short as Yugi; he fell somewhere in between the two.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked. Her voice was not nearly as harsh as it was in class. It was soft, open and friendly.

"You were the one who was arguing with professor Darzi this morning, right?" Yugi asked. The girl's face suddenly got hot.

"Yes I was... why?" She asked sharply.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me anything else about that Tablet," Yugi answered innocently. "I don't believe what Professor Darzi was saying, and I wanted to hear more of what you had to say." The girl softened, when she saw that Yugi genuinely cared. She smiled down at him.

"Sure, The tablet is actually in town at the Domino City Museum," she answered. "If you're not busy, I could show you what I'm talking about up close," she offered.

Yugi was about to accept, when he suddenly remembered his friends standing behind him.

"Is it alright if my friends come too?" Yugi asked. The girl looked up at the trio waving at her.

"I don't see why not," she answered.

"Great!" Yugi said. "Wait right here, I'll go grab them." And Yugi walked back to where his friends were waiting.

"Guys! I know we were supposed to hang out but this girl-" Yugi started before Joey cut him off.

"We heard everything, Yug. And we don't mind going with you as long as it means helping the Pharaoh," Joey answered giving him a thumbs up.

"You guys really mean it?" Yugi asked looking around his circle of friends. Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright!" Yugi exclaimed. The four of them walked back to where the girl was waiting.

"Alright, lets go see this tablet!" Said Yugi. The girl nodded and the five of them started walking.

"So, uh, what are your names?" The girl asked sheepishly and slightly embarrassed. The four of them were also embarrassed for not introducing themselves.

"My name is Yugi," Yugi answered, "And this is Tea, Tristan and Joey." He gestured to each of his friends.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Sofia Cross," The girl answered.

"So, Sofia, are you new around here?" Tristan asked. Sofia laughed.

"I was about to ask you all the same question. I transferred here about a month ago, but I didn't see you all around until a week or so ago," She said.

"Oh yeah... Um, about that... we were just taking a little... extended vacation," Joey answered sheepishly. Sofia gave him a questioning look, before Yugi quickly changed the subject.

"So Sofia, how do you know so much about that tablet?" Yugi asked. Sofia blinked at him and then smiled.

"I've been studying the ancient civilizations of Egypt my entire life, I transferred to Domino High after being home schooled in Egypt by my parents," Sofia said. "The legacy of the Nameless Pharaoh has been my main focus of study." She smiled and looked down at Yugi.

"And I can't help but notice that you wield the Millennium Pendant... Puzzle now." She said. Yugi looked at her with a peculiar look. A mix of fear and curiosity.

"What do you mean pendant?" Yugi asked.

"When the millennium items were first forged, the millennium puzzle you hold now, was originally a pendant held by the pharaoh, and had an inconceivable amount of power. It didn't become the millennium puzzle until it was smashed," Sofia answered.

"But, why was it smashed?" Yugi answered.

"It is believed that the soul and power of the pharaoh who wielded the pendant is locked away inside, so to protect that power, the pendant was smashed, and it was believed only the true incarnation of the Pharaoh could reassemble and wield the puzzle," Sofia answered. "And I guess that's you, Yugi!" Sofia added on a cheerful note. Yugi was about to ask more questions when Tea interrupted.

"There's the museum!" Tea exclaimed. Sofia smiled.

"I'll take you to the Tablet," she said, walking up the steps. The gang didn't want to break Sofia's confidence by telling her they've already seen the tablet, so they played dumb and allowed her to take them.

"Here we are!" she said presenting the tablet. Yugi and his friends looked on at the familiar tablet, excited to finally have some answers.

"So what's the deal with the Cartouche that you were talking about earlier?" Joey asked. Sofia pointed to the bottom of the tablet.

"Normally, in that symbol is where the name of the Pharaoh would be written; however, the name has been worn away," Sofia said. "And because the cartouche is carved under this figure, it can only be assumed that this figure is the depiction of the Pharaoh," she added. She smiled, "sure does share a striking resemblance to Yugi."

"So what else can you tell us about the Pharaoh?" Tea asked. Sofia looked at her, very seriously.

"I can tell you, that the nameless Pharaoh on this tablet was the greatest Pharaoh, Egypt had ever seen," Sofia answered.

"How do you figure that?" Joey asked. Sofia looked around the empty museum, suspiciously before turning to the group.

"Follow me," Sofia instructed, "I want to show you something." The group obliged and Sofia lead them two floors down to the restricted area of the basement.

"Um, Sofia, are you sure we're allowed to be down here?" Yugi asked. Sofia laughed.

"I promise you, we aren't, but I also promise, it's worth what I'm about to show you," she said. She lead them down a hallway with a series of doors, and chose the fifth door on the right side. She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, jimmied the lock a bit and the door popped right open. It was a closet of some sorts, but when Sofia turned on the light, on the far wall was a giant stone tablet with the image of a man carved into it. The group gasped and was completely floored by

the sight.

"These are the tablets I was talking about before, that were used as prisons for the evil shadow creatures," Sofia explained. The group stared on in awe.

"How did you know this was here, Sofia?" Yugi asked. Sofia sighed.

"My parents were part of the excavation team that brought this exhibit to the museum; however, the board of directors for the museum didn't find this piece interesting enough for the exhibit and stashed it down here," Sofia explained.

"So, why are you showing us this?" Tea asked. "What's so important about it?"

"This is the pinnacle of the greatness of the Nameless Pharaoh," Sofia explained. "While these tablets started as a cause for good; a place to imprison evil, the Pharaoh quickly saw how they could easily be used for unjust causes. Take this tablet, for example. This is no evil creature. This is the soul of an innocent man who was imprisoned 5,000 years ago. The Pharaoh knew that we could not go on using these tablets and these shadow creatures, so he locked away the dark magic that started the whole mess in the first place," Sofia explained.

"So, what was the magic that started all of this?" Yugi asked. Sofia looked down at him with a serious gaze.

"The Seven Millennium Items," Sofia answered. Yugi was taken aback.

"But how is that possible?" Yugi asked, completely stunned, and knowing that the millennium items were out and about as they spoke.

"Because of a spell the Pharaoh cast upon the items, the wielder is unable to unlock the full potential of their magical properties; however, if the darkness ever does become unlocked from those items, the whole world could be destroyed, just like it nearly was 5,000 years ago," Sofia explained.

"So how did that Pharaoh do it?" Joey asked. Sofia smiled at him.

"That is one of history's best kept secrets," she answered.

"How do you know so much about all this stuff anyways?" Tristan asked, "This can't all just come from digging through dirt." Sofia laughed.

"That is another one of history's great secrets," she answered with a wink. Before anyone could ask what she meant, they all heard the thudding of footsteps from just outside the hall.

"We're not supposed to be down here," Sofia said, "we had better leave now." The group agreed and they quickly slipped out of the museum basement. They all walked outside, surprised to see that the sun was already setting.

"Well, it's been fun but we all better get home," Tristan stated. Sofia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but it was nice meeting you all, especially the reincarnation of the Pharaoh," Sofia said with a giggle, only half kidding. The rest laughed along with her.

"We really should get back together soon," Yugi said. "Hey, my Grandpa is an archaeologist, and he's also been to the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh! Maybe you could come over to his game shop sometime, and we could piece together more of the Pharaoh's puzzle!" Yugi suggested. Sofia smiled.

"I would really enjoy that! Maybe sometime next week? I could bring the notes and photographs from my parents' expedition, and him and I could hash it all out!" Sofia answered.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Yugi agreed.

"Work out all the details with your grandpa and then fill me in at school, okay?" Sofia asked.

"Alright, sounds great Sofia!" Said Yugi. And with that Yugi and the gang parted ways with Sofia.

No one noticed the shadow in the museum door.

As Yugi and his friends walked home they all couldn't help but talk about the strange new girl.

"That's cool that she came all the way from Egypt," said Tristan.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little weird that some mysterious person shows up out of the blue in our homeroom who just happens to know everything about the Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"It was a little odd," Yugi admitted, "But she seemed nice enough, maybe she's the key to figuring out the Pharaoh's past," Yugi suggested.

"Or she could just be another creep after the millennium items and the Egyptian God Cards!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You guys shouldn't be so hasty to judge!" Tea said. "If she was really after all that why wouldn't she have attacked us when we were alone in that closet together?"

"I'm not sure what to think of her either, but we can't be too careful Tea. After all we are holding the fate of the world in our hands," Yugi said. Tea, Tristan, and Joey nodded in agreement as they approached the game shop.

"Catch you later Yug!" Said Joey as Yugi and his friends parted ways.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Said Yugi as he walked to his door.

Later that night Yugi and The Pharaoh were up, talking about Sofia.

"What did you think of Sofia, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked him.

"I thought she shed a lot of light on my past; however, I still sense there is something she's not telling us." The Pharaoh replied.

"For now, I guess we'll just have to be careful," Said Yugi. The Pharaoh nodded in agreement, before Yugi shut off the light and got ready for bed.


	2. Episode Two: Enter Hera

It had been a few days since Sofia had started hanging out with Yugi and his friends, and despite her odd introduction, the gang was finally starting to trust her. They had all made plans for later after school to visit Yugi's Grandpa's game shop, and learn more about the ancient games and the Nameless Pharaoh. Yugi, Joey and Tristan had just picked up Tea from her house, and they were all walking to the Game Shop to meet Sofia. They were just a few blocks away when suddenly someone screamed.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Cried the voice. It was coming from the alleyway just ahead.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tristan asked his friends. They ran to the alley when they heard the voice again.

"PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE!" The voice shouted.

"Someone's in trouble!" exclaimed Tea.

"Come on!" Yelled Joey who went running after the voice.

"Joey wait! It's too dangerous!" Tristan yelled, running after Joey.

"Come on Yugi, we better make sure they don't get into any trouble," Said Tea, running after them, Yugi close behind.

' _Yugi, be careful, something tells me this is a trap,'_ The pharaoh spoke to Yugi. Yugi heeded his words, but continued forward, determined to protect his friends.

"Hey where are you?" Yelled Joey.

"I'M OVER HERE! PLEASE, HELP ME!" The voice yelled again.

"This way!" Joey yelled, turning right and down to another alley, his friends following close behind.

"THEY'VE TAKEN ME IN HERE!" The voice cried, Joey looked to the direction of an abandoned manufacturing plant.

"Come on guys, they're in here!" Joey yelled running into the building.

"Joey wait! This could be a trap!" Yugi yelled running after his friend, Tristan and Tea close behind. They all ran into the abandoned plant, to see that no one was there.

"Hello?" Tristan called you, "You in here?"

"I'm in here!" The voice cried out again, in the direction of a bunch of crates.

"Hold on, we'll get you out!" Joey yelled, running to the crates, "Come on guys!"

Tristan, Tea and Yugi followed suit and started turning over crates looking for the source of the voice when suddenly a bright gold light appeared.

"What the-?" Joey cried, out the light swallowing him and his friends before he could even finish his sentence. Soon all four of them were yelling in fear as the light swallowed them.

When the light cleared, Joey, Tristan and Tea were passed out on the floor and Yugi was the only one left standing. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the plant.

"Who's there?" Yugi yelled out, "What have you done with my friends!?" The laughter only got louder.

"Don't you recognize me, Mr. Mutou?" A voice asked as a figure came forth from the shadows.

"Professor Darzi!?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, giggling wickedly."I've been watching you for some time, Mr. Mutou, I knew that after you and your friends went to the museum to investigate my false story for yourselves that it had to be true; you are the holder of the spirit of the Pharaoh!" Professor Darzi exclaimed. "Now after years of searching and waiting, I can finally have the revenge I've been waiting for!" Suddenly the floor nearby opened up, and an old dueling arena appeared.

"What is all this?" Yugi asked, afraid and angry.

"It's a shadow game," Professor Darzi said simply, a vicious smile spreading across his face. Suddenly the millennium puzzle started glowing and the Pharaoh took over.

"Very well Professor Darzi, I accept your challenge, on the condition that if I win, you release me and my friends" The Pharaoh declared. Professor Darzi laughed maniacally.

"Finally, the Pharaoh comes forth, oh how I've longed the day to destroy you!" The Professor cried. "Very well Pharaoh, if you win I will release you and your friends, but if I win, you are all doomed to an eternity in the shadow realm!" The professor declared. The Pharaoh's expression hardened in frustration and determination but he nodded, agreeing to the conditions. He stepped forward on to the dueling arena platform when suddenly, he found his wrists and ankles in chains. The Pharaoh gasped.

"What is this?" He asked, furiously.

"Just a little trick to make sure you don't turn tail," Professor Darzi answered, also stepping onto a dueling platform. "Minions!" He called out from the platform, "guard the doors! See to it that no one interferes!" And with those words at least twenty men in brown cloaks poured from the dark corners of the plant and rushed to surround the perimeter of the dueling field.

' _What does he mean by_ minions?' Yami thought to himself as he shuffled his deck.

' _I guess we'll find out soon enough,'_ Yugi answered, giving a confidence boost to the Pharaoh.

"Let's duel," The pharaoh commanded, after shuffling his deck.

"I'll start things off," said Professor Darzi, drawing a card. He smiled at his hand.

"First, I play pot of greed, which allows me to draw two new cards," Darzi explained. "Next I play the magic card _Cost Down,_ which brings all the monsters in my hand down to two stars. Then I play my monster, Aitsu, in attack mode!" Professor Darzi declared summoning the little red man onto the field. "That ends my turn," he concluded.

' _Doesn't it seem strange that he would go through all that trouble to summon a weak monster?'_ Yugi asked the Pharaoh. ' _He's definitely up to something, but what? He didn't even put any face down cards on the field.'_ Suddenly out of the corner of his eye the Pharaoh saw his friends began to awaken.

"Tea, Tristan, Joey!" That Pharaoh called out to them, "Are you alright?" The three were still disoriented from the blow of light. Tea couldn't put her finger on it, but something definitely felt _off,_ as she was starting to regain consciousness, and she was sure Tristan and Joey were feeling the same way.

"Make your move, Pharaoh," Professor Darzi mocked.

"Very well," declared the Pharaoh, he drew his Kuriboh.

' _It's best to start small,'_ Yugi told the Pharaoh, ' _We can use Kuriboh to destroy Aitsu, and see what this guy is really up to!'_ The Pharaoh agreed.

"I play Kuriboh in attack mode," The Pharaoh said, summoning the furry creature. "Now Kuriboh, attack Aitsu!" The Pharaoh commanded. Kuriboh easily took out the fairy creature, reducing Professor Darzi's life points to 3800. Just as the Pharaoh thought he had this duel in the bag when Professor Darzi didn't counter, something strange happened. All of his friends began crying out in agony. Suddenly the ground underneath them lit up to reveal a golden Amenta had been forged underneath them.

"Guys, I can't move," Joey declared, finding himself stuck in the very place he was sitting.

"That makes two of us," Said Tristan also bound to the floor.

"It's like… The life is being sucked out of me," Tea gasped. The Pharaoh growled in anger; to see his friends tormented in such an inhumane way.

"What did you do to them?" The Pharaoh demanded angrily of Professor Darzi. The Professor laughed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Pharaoh?" He asked mockingly. "I cast a little spell on your friends; every time I lose life points, _they_ lose their actual life energy!" Professor Darzi, declared.

"What?" The Pharaoh exclaimed, "But how?" Professor Darzi laughed.

"I am not Professor Darzi," he started. "My name is Amon, and I am the leader of the Ancient Cult known as the Coven of Nekhbet. 5,000 years ago, when you were the Pharaoh of Egypt, you saw to the demise of our goddess. Now, I am here to avenge her death, by any means necessary, and to banish you and your friends to the shadow realm for all eternity!" declared Amon. The Pharaoh gave an exasperated gasp.

' _How am I supposed to win? Every time I attack him, I hurt my friends, But if I forfeit, We are all banished to the shadow realm for all eternity.'_ the Pharaoh thought to himself.

"There is no winning, here Pharaoh," Amon claimed, as if he were reading the Pharaoh's mind. "No matter what you do, you lose!" He declared.

Sofia was on her way to the game shop. She was so excited to meet Yugi's Grandpa, and learn even more about the mysterious tomb that had been sparking her interest for the entirety of her life. She approached the quaint green and yellow building and walked in through the front door.

"Hello? Yugi? Tea? You guys here?" She called. Suddenly she was approached by a very short, and very old man.

"Hello there," he said, "Can I help you?" Sofia figured that this must be Yugi's grandpa.

"Oh Hello! You must be Yugi's grandpa. My name is Sofia, I'm one of Yugi's friends. He told me to meet him here after school, to discuss the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh," She explained. Mr. Mutou smiled.

"Ah yes, I remember Yugi mentioning you, you're the transfer student from Egypt, Right?" He asked. Sofia nodded and smiled.

"That's right," She said. She looked around curiously.

"Um, not to be rude Mr. Mutou, but where are Yugi and his friends?" she asked. The old man paused and thought for a minute.

"I remember Joey and Tristan came over to get Yugi, and they were all going to get Tea and bring her here. They should have been back by now," he said furrowing his brow in concern.

"I'm sure they probably just got distracted by the arcade on the way home," Sofia answered, attempting to calm him. "You know how Yugi is with his games," she added light-heartedly. The old man smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"You're probably right," he agreed. "You're welcome to stay here until they get back," he invited her.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mutou!" Sofia answered. The Old Man invited her to the back where the living quarters were.

"Please, make yourself at home!" He welcomed, "If you need anything, I'll be up front manning the shop." Sofia smiled at the kindness of the old man.

' _Yugi definitely takes after his grandfather,'_ Sofia thought to herself comparing their kind hearts and love of games. Sofia sat quietly on the sofa and closed her eyes, preparing to patiently wait for Yugi and his friends to return, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through her. Sofia gasped, surprised by the sensation, her eyes flew wide open.

' _Yugi and his friends are in trouble,'_ she thought to herself closing her eyes again. Suddenly visions of the abandoned manufacturing plant came into view, and the dark shadow game between The Pharaoh and Amon was in her sights. She knew she had to help them, but she couldn't alarm the old man. Sofia got up and returned to the front of the Game Shop.

"Mr. Mutou?" Sofia called.

"Yes, what is it Sofia?" Mr. Mutou asked, concerned.

"I just remembered, that Tea had to stay after school to take a test, so Joey, Tristan and Yugi probably went there. I think I left some homework in my locker, so I'm just going to go meet up with them." Sofia said. She knew it was a bit of a flimsy lie. But she couldn't risk upsetting an elder at that age. Mr. Mutou, eyed her suspiciously, not entirely buying it, but not wanting to press the matter further, he allowed Sofia to slip away.

"Alright Sofia, I'll be here waiting on you kids!" Mr. Mutou promised light heartedly, and winking playfully. Sofia smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Mutou," Sofia said, "I promise I'll be right back!" And with that Sofia left. The minute she walked out the door she broke into a sprint for the Manufacturing plant, knowing that the lives of all her friends were at risk.

"My turn again," declared Amon, drawing another card. "First I use the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Aitsu from the graveyard," declared Amon. The little red man returned to the field.

"Next, I play the magic card Mausoleum of the Emperor!" declared Amon. "Now, I give up 1,000 of my life points to bring forth my Koitsu!" Amon declared. His life points dropped to 2800 and a small blue man appeared on the field. The Pharaoh turned to his friends to see that they were again suffering in agony.

' _Every time his life points drop my friends suffer,'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself. ' _It doesn't matter if I win or lose, my friends will be in danger either way,'_ he thought.

"Now I activate Koitsu's special ability!" Amon continued, "As long as Koitsu is on the same side of the field as Aitsu, Aitsu gets an increase of 3,000 attack points, and the difference of any monster he destroys in defense mode will be taken out of your life points!" The Pharaoh gasped. He knew he was trapped and that there was no way out of it. He looked down to his friends, who were weak and suffering, he looked at his hand and his deck, knowing any card he used would be futile.

' _Don't give up Pharaoh!'_ Yugi yelled from the inside, ' _I know this seems tough, but I know there has to be a way out of this, we just need to believe in the heart of the cards!'_ The Pharaoh smiled and agreed with Yugi knowing the heart of the cards had gotten them through all their trials before.

"My move!" The Pharaoh called, as he drew a card, "I sacrifice my Kuriboh in order to summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense mode. Then, I place three cards face down and end my turn," The Pharaoh finished.

"Stalling for time I see," said Amon. "Too bad you don't have much left."

' _Amon is right,'_ The Pharaoh thought, ' _If I'm going to win this duel, then I need a real strategy.'_ The Pharaoh was too concentrated on the duel, to notice a scruff of light brown hair peeking through the window.

Sofia had easily found the Abandoned plant. She saw a large stack of old pallets that lead perfectly up to a broken window. An ideal look out point to see just what was going on inside. Sofia quickly and carefully climbed up the pallets and peaked through the window, only to see that the visions she had earlier of the shadow duel were correct. Joey, Tristan and Tea were trapped in the curse of Amenta that Amon had created, and the Pharaoh was cornered by his all Fairy Itsu-creatures.

' _What should I do?'_ Sofia thought to herself. ' _If I go barging in there, I would not only be risking my own life, but also the lives of my friends, but if I stand here I will have to watch as they are banished to the shadow realm!'_ She looked along the perimeter of the dueling area, to see the twenty or so goons Amon had assembled. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if she broke in alone, and she knew she had to get help. Suddenly something Amon started to stir with brash gestures, and Sofia could faintly hear him yelling across the plant.

' _What's happening?'_ Sofia thought to herself as she leaned through the window trying to better see the field. The moment she leaned in, the center of balance on the stack of pallets she was standing on shifted. The Pallet stack came tumbling down and Sofia, losing her balance, went tumbling right through the window, causing a loud commotion, and an obscene amount of unnecessary attention.

Amon was about to make his move, when suddenly a loud crash had been heard from across the plant. Everyone turned to see a dusty Sofia sitting on the floor leaning against the wall rubbing her bum.

"INTERLOPER!" Cried Amon, pointing his finger at Sofia, "MINIONS! CEASE THE GIRL! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

"Sofia, Run!" Yelled the Pharaoh not wanting to endanger yet another one of his friends. Sofia was still disoriented from the fall and couldn't quite comprehend what was happening; however, the minute she saw nearly a dozen guards charging her, she knew she had to make a run for it. Sofia tried to stand and escape, but it was no use. She was too slow, and the goons had her cornered.

"Come with us quietly little girl, and we promise not to hurt you," cooed one of the men. Sofia knew better than to trust a bunch of hooded creeps. She knew she had to free her friends from the spell Amon had cast, and she had to do so without getting caught by these crazies. Suddenly she saw the answer. Across the room, on a rusty metal shelf was an old can of paint. Sofia knew that if she could change the shape of the symbol on the ground, that might just break the spell. But first she would have to get around all these villains. She saw a piece of timber that had come off of one of the pallets when she fell through the window, and she knew that was her answer. Without even thinking, Sofia grabbed the board and with all her might smacked the guy directly between her and the paint can right in the head. He immediately went down, and before the others could even fathom what had just happened, Sofia made a break for the shelf. As soon as she started running, all twenty minions were in pursuit, but she was too small and quick. Just as she reached the paint, the goons had gained on her. She turned around, paint can in hand to see she had once again been cornered by an army of hooded creeps. Sofia knew what she had to do.

"INCOMING!" Sofia screamed as she threw the can of paint as hard as she could towards the symbol. The bucket flew through the air, a few drips of paint raining down, before hitting the ground and exploding in a giant blue mess right in the center, and splattered across the Amenta. The glow it was emitting started flickering, as the power wore out of the sign, and Tea, Tristan and Joey were starting to regain their ability to move.

"ENOUGH!" Cried Amon, thrusting a hand towards the Trio, binding them once again. They all winced in pain at the force of Amon's magical hold on them.

One of the goons grabbed Sofia and brought her next to Amon's duel platform, which had lowered back to the ground.

"Foolish girl," Amon said watching Sofia struggle against the brute force of his minion. "you have meddled with me for the last time," he declared. "Minions! throw her in with the rest of her friends!" Commanded Amon. Sofia knew in her heart that there were no options left, if she wanted to save the lives of her friends. Sofia closed her eyes and concentrated her energy, and it wasn't long before she was glowing.

"What's happening!?" Cried the minion holding Sofia, looking desperately at Amon for answers. The Pharaoh, Joey, Tea and Tristan looked on, fearful for the fate of their new friend. Suddenly Sofia erupted into a bright beam of golden light. The guard quickly released her, falling back and away from the light in terror, and Amon shielded his eyes from the blinding rays. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and as the light faded, a new figure had appeared in place of Sofia.

Sofia's school garb had been replaced by an elegant white linen dress, with a wide gold belt, and a large elaborate gold headpiece with a matching scepter. Her hair was long and flowing and the color of wheat. And her eyes were as hard and as green as turquoise stones. She was adorned with multiple gold arm bands, and a strong, confident, wise Aura.

Amon looked on in fear.

"No," he whispered to himself, "it's impossible!" He looked to his minions who shared his name fearful expression, "Don't just stand there! Seize her!" He cried frantically. The minions went to grab her but this new figure turned around to face them.

"Stand down," she commanded without flinching, "And kneel before me." The minions immediately stopped, and obeyed, fearful of her power. The Pharaoh and his friends looked on in fearful disbelief at this new person.

' _Who is she?'_ The Pharaoh asked, knowing without a doubt, that this new girl was not Sofia.

"You… You were supposed to have died 5,000 years ago!" claimed Amon, still not believing what he saw. The girl turned to him.

"I can assure you Amon, I am very alive," She said confidently. "Now, care to explain why you dare to hold a duel against the Pharaoh without consent from your goddess?" The girl asked slyly.

' _Goddess?'_ thought The Pharaoh remembering back to when Amon accused him of destroying her. ' _Has she somehow come back to the dead, and assembled this army of creeps in an attempt to destroy me?'_ The Pharaoh asked.

"Goddess Hera, are you not pleased?" Amon stammered, not understanding the coldness of her words. "I have finally cornered the Pharaoh into a duel he cannot win, all in the name of avenging the death he brought upon you," Amon claimed. The girl, now known as Hera, narrowed her eyes.

"You know not what you speak of," said Hera coldly, "Do I _look_ dead to you?" Amon was too afraid to answer.

"Your entire cult is a disgrace not only to me, but also to the ancient Pharaoh, and I refuse to agree with whatever sick and twisted games you play." Hera narrowed her eyes even more, "I will always side with the Pharaoh." Power was surging through her causing a bright light to emanate from her person.

' _What does she mean, "always side with the Pharaoh"?'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself, ' _Is she an ancient spirit from my past?'_ he questioned.

"No! Please! Goddess Hera!" Begged Amon, "I'll… I'll forfeit the duel to the Pharaoh! I swear!"

"NO!" Hera bellowed, the Energy exploding forth out of her and shaking the plant.

"Release the hostages," Hera commanded, calming her voice.

"What?" Amon asked, still blinded by fear.

"Release the hostages!" Hera commanded, louder this time. "You and the Pharaoh will finish this duel but on equal ground, and fate will decide which one of you stays, and which one of you shall be banished to the shadow realm," Hera declared.

"Yes, yes, of course Goddess Hera," Amon said as he released his magical hold on Tea, Joey and Tristan, and undid the chains that bound the Pharaoh.

"Good," said Hera. "Now, let this duel continue!" She declared, "I do believe it is your move Amos." Amon nodded to Hera, and shakily returned to his game. Hera joined Yugi's friends on the sideline to watch what would surely be, a short duel for the Pharaoh. Tristan, Tea and Joey just stared at this new person.

' _I wonder if she is like the Pharaoh, and shares the body with Sofia,'_ Tea thought, ' _But that doesn't explain how her appearance changed so drastically!'_ Tea tried to pay attention to the duel, but her mind, along with everyone else's' was buzzing with questions about the origin of Hera and how she played into all of this.

"I play the magic card celestial transformation, which allows me to summon one fairy type monster from my hand, so long as the attack points are cut in half and it is sent to the graveyard by the end of the phase," declared Amon, "And I summon Soitsu!" Suddenly a green little man joined his red and blue brothers. "Because his Attack and defense points are at Zero, they cannot be cut in half," said Amon regaining his confidence in the duel. "Next I use Aitsu to attack big shield Gardna!" Big Shield Gardna was attacked, and The Pharaoh lost 500 life points, bringing his total down to 3500. "I end my turn," finished Amon.

"My move!" declared the Pharaoh, drawing a card.

"First I activate my facedown card, _Change of Heart_ , which means I get to choose one of your monsters to be on my side of the field, and I choose Koitsu!" declared the Pharaoh. The blue man marched to the Pharaoh's side of the field. "That reduces Aitsu's Attack points back to 100, but I'm not done yet," declared the Pharaoh. "Next, I play the face down card _Last Will._ Because My big shield Gardna was destroyed last turn, I can special summon a monster with 1500 Attack points or fewer to the field," said the Pharaoh, "And I choose Sonic Bird!" declared the Pharaoh.

"What are you planning!?" Cried Amon, terrified more than ever. The Pharaoh smiled.

"You're about to find out," he said, "Reveal face down card _Black Luster Ritual_!" declared the Pharaoh. "By sacrificing your Koitsu, and my Sonic Bird I can bring forth the Black Luster Soldier!" declared the Pharaoh, unleashing his most powerful monster. "I play one card face down, And with that, I end my turn," the Pharaoh finished. Amos started laughing.

"Pitiful Pharaoh!" He cried, "You think you've won, haven't you? Because you sacrificed my Koitsu? Well think again!" Declared Amon, as he drew a card. "Firstly, my Soitsu goes to the graveyard now that this phase has ended," Said Amon allowing his green man to be destroyed. "Next, I sacrifice Aitsu to bring forth Doitsu!" He declared, and a small orange man appeared. "Finally I play the trap card _Call of the Haunted,_ in order to bring back my Soitsu! Now, combined with my Doitsu, Soitsu has a total attack of 2500!" declared Amon. "I end my turn," he finished.

"My move!" Cried the Pharaoh, "first I play the card _Black Pendant,_ which increases my Black Luster Soldier's attack points by 500. Next I target your Soitsu!" commanded the Pharaoh. The Black Luster soldier destroyed the little green man, and brought Amos' life points down to 1800.

"And with that I end my turn," the Pharaoh said with a confident smile. Hera and the rest of Yugi's friends looked on.

"Only one turn left before Amon meets his demise," declared Hera. Tristan, Joey and Tea stared on at her, completely taken aback that she had actually spoken to them. Tea couldn't help but stare at her scepter, and her crown, before she noticed a very dull gold talisman hanging around her neck, in the shape of the eye of Horus, Tea's eyes widened at the familiarity of the symbol.

' _Could that be_ another _millennium item?'_ Tea thought to herself. She surveyed Hera up and down.

' _It is no doubt that she is powerful, but is she really a good guy?'_ Tea worried internally about the mess she and her friends have gotten themselves into. Hera noticed her staring and turned to face her. The minute she did, Tea looked away, afraid of what to make of her. Hera sighed and returned her attention to the duel.

' _I can already tell that they think I'm one of the bad guys, I just hope that they believe what I have to say to them after this duel,'_ Hera thought to herself.

"My move!" said Amon, as he drew his last card. "I play Cestus of Dagla, and use it to increase the attack points of my Soitsu by 500!" he declared, he looked down gravely, knowing this would be the end. "Go ahead Pharaoh," he scoffed, "finish me off, with honor." The Pharaoh nodded at his opponent, "Go Black Luster Soldier! Destroy his Soitsu, and what's left of his life points!" Declared the Pharaoh. And with one swing of his sword, the Black Luster Soldier had finished off Amos. The platform's descended to the ground, and Amos fell to his knees, he looked to Hera, his eyes filled with hate.

"How could you goddess Hera!?" He demanded coldly, "After all the pain and suffering the Pharaoh has caused you, and all the praise and worship I have given you, how could you have let me lose!?" he screamed, anger and hate stinging in his voice. Hera remained calm and collected.

' _What does he mean by pain and suffering?'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself, ' _Was Hera really an innocent in another life, that I irresponsibly released my power upon? Or was she perhaps a villain, that needed justice served to her?'_

"I have told you already Amon, that you know not what you speak of," Hera answered coolly. "The pain and suffering that I have faced in these past 5,000 years was not at the hands of the Pharaoh, and even if it was I would forgive him out of my loyalty to the throne," She declared.

"Now," she continued. "Get out of my sight Amon, you and your goons. I am sparing your souls from the Shadow realm, out of the kindness in my heart and the belief that there is still good in you; however, if you ever cross me or the Pharaoh again, I can assure you the punishment will be justly brutal," Hera finished. "Now, leave this place!" She commanded turning around to face what she hoped were still her friends. Amos sighed, and knelt before her.

"Yes, Goddess Hera," he complied. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and an evil smirk spread across his face as Hera walked away from him.

"What about Ahknem?" He asked. Hera paused abruptly.

"What about Ahknem?" She repeated the question, her voice dangerously wary.

"Surely Goddess Hera, you don't still believe he is among us," stated Amon.

"You were not there Amos," Said Hera sharply.

"Neither were you!" Amon seethed. Hera turned around quickly, a rage burning from her.

"SILENCE!" She bellowed her voice echoing through the factory. Her Eye of Horus necklace started glowing and she pointed her scepter towards Amon. The cement floor cracked under her feet, and was billowing outwards towards Amon. Hera's eyes were glowing when all the windows in the plant shattered at once, as Hera unleashed her great power.

"How dare you take that tone when addressing a member of the Royal Court!" She bellowed. Amon and his goons cowered away, realizing the mistake they made in playing with the great power of Hera. Hera calmed herself and her power, abruptly ending her storm.

"Now, leave!" She commanded. Without a second thought Amon and his goons rushed out of the building. Hera unleashed a heavy sigh, and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, before turning to her friends, all of whom were standing with mouths agape, in awe of what they had just witnessed. Hera walked past them.

"Please come," she asked, softly, quietly and almost pleading.

"C-Come where?" asked Tristan, terrified of a repeat of the events that had just occurred. Hera, sighed hearing the tremble in his voice.

"To my home," she clarified, keeping a soft gentle tone, "I will brew some tea, as there is much explaining to be done." she said walking out of the warehouse. The four friends looked at each other in fear, not sure if they should run while they still could or trust her. Suddenly the Pharaoh stepped forward to follow Hera.

"Very well, Hera," He said, "you saved our lives, and for that you have earned yourself a chance to explain what is happening." Joey, Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement with the Pharaoh, confident in his decision to give Hera the benefit of the doubt. Hera gave a wistful smile. They followed her out of the warehouse eager to uncover the secrets of Goddess Hera and hopefully The Pharaoh.


	3. Episode Three: The Truth

The kettle whistled, announcing that the water had boiled. Hera quickly removed it from the stove and began steeping some green tea. She poured the tea into five cups on a tray, and brought it out to her living room, where Tea, Tristan, Joey and the Pharaoh were seated, and expectantly waiting answers. Hera had stripped herself of her various ornaments, and appeared before them in nothing but a plain white linen sheath. She set the tray down and allowed everyone to take a cup. She found her place in one of the tub chairs, and everyone was soon sipping their tea, making the awkward silence even more awkward. Finally, Hera sighed and set her cup on the end table.

"Hello my Pharaoh," she started, "Do you remember me?" She asked innocently. The Pharaoh was shocked.

"How… how do you know I am the Pharaoh?" He asked, not believing that a stranger had differentiated him from Yugi faster than his own friends had. Hera smiled.

"I have known you for the past 5,000 years my Pharaoh," Hera answered, "I would recognize you anywhere." The Pharaoh blushed. Despite being King of Games, being so highly esteemed by someone who seemed to know him so well, was a very odd feeling.

"I'm afraid, I do not remember you," he answered. Hera smiled at him.

"That's very good news, my Pharaoh," Hera replied, before turning to address the rest of the group.

"My name is Hera, and 5,000 years ago I was a member of the sacred court to the Pharaoh as a Royal Sorceress," she started gesturing towards the Pharaoh, "I had been your closest adviser, your protector, and most importantly, your friend." She looked at the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh nodded, gesturing that he believed her, and encouraging her to continue with her tale.

"As I told you, the Pharaoh had locked away a dark magic that threatened to destroy the world; however, he had to pay the ultimate price by sacrificing himself so that one day he could return and finally defeat the dark magic," Hera ended.

"So, you're saying that the dark magic is still out there somewhere?" Joey exclaimed, not believing his ears. Hera nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "The Pharaoh only managed to _lock away_ the dark magic, not defeat it. He cast a very powerful spell that sealed the darkness away back into the millennium items from whence it came, and to ensure that no one would try to release it, erased all of his own memories, so that the spell could never be traced. I oversaw to that," confessed Hera. The Pharaoh was astounded.

"So, you were the one who wiped my memory?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera nodded again.

"It was at your order my Pharaoh, that I be the one to wipe your memory, and destroy every bit of your life, history had documented. I designed the multiple traps laid out in your tomb and brought down the walls of your palace. I scratched off your name from the Cartouche on the tablet of memories. I smashed the puzzle that contained your soul, believing that fate would reassemble it when the time was right," Hera confessed. "I know it must be hard now, My Pharaoh, to live in a body that is not yours and without the memories of your previous life; however, I assure the only reason I did it was to protect the world from the dark magic that threatened to destroy us all. And now, judging by the fact that you have returned to us, My Pharaoh, I would say someone is out to attempt to unleash darkness upon the world once more," Hera finished. The Pharaoh was stunned to hear this. He knew that the darkness was upon them, but the way Hera spoke of it made it feel so imminent, as if at any second the world would be destroyed.

"So, what happened to Sofia?" Tea asked. "Is it like how Yugi and The Pharaoh share a body?" Hera sighed.

"There is no Sofia," Hera confessed, "That was merely a disguise forged for me so that I may better blend into your world and not draw attention to myself. I wasn't supposed to reveal my true identity to you; however, given the circumstances, I felt I had no choice," Hera answered, "I am the only soul that inhabits this body."

"How is that possible?" Asked the Pharaoh. Hera looked down, as she weighed the heavy thoughts of the past in her head.

"After you sacrificed yourself, My Pharaoh, there was an uproar in Egypt and a number of great battles for your throne arose both among your people and among your Sacred Court. Many innocent members of the Court perished at the hands of those with more sinister intentions, I was among the innocent caught in the crossfire," Hera explained. "I had been hiding in my quarters in the Royal palace, as we were under attack by a mob of people furious over the loss of the dark magic. I remember they stormed my room, all thirsting for royal blood. I tried so hard to be strong, and I tried so hard to runaway, and I tried so hard not to hurt anyone, and for my kindness, I also paid the ultimate price," Hera said. "With the remaining dark magic the people had left, my soul was banished to the Shadow Realm to wander for the rest of Eternity. And it would have stayed like that, had I not found a way out," Hera finished.

"You…You found a way out the Shadow Realm?" Tristan asked. Hera nodded.

"While knowing that I could return to the world of the living was a blessing, I also knew that thousands of years had passed since Pharaohs reigned in Egypt, and that permanently returning would be impossible. So instead, I became the Ambassador to the Shadow Realm," Hera said with a smile.

"Ambassawhat to the where?" Asked Joey obviously confused by Hera's statement.

"The Ambassador to the Shadow Realm," Hera repeated seriously. "Using the ancient sorcery bestowed upon me all those thousands of years ago, I wandered the world of the living capturing the rogue evil spirits that still roamed, and I would trade them for the innocent souls like myself that were trapped in the Shadow Realm to be released," Hera explained, "This is how I filled my time." Suddenly the Pharaoh felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Hera… I am so sorry that through my carelessness in trying to protect the people of Egypt, I allowed that to happen to you," he said sincerely.

"It is alright my Pharaoh," Hera said, "For I do not blame you."

"But if not for me, you would be resting peacefully in the land of Spirits," said the Pharaoh. Hera smiled.

"And if not for you, My Pharaoh, I would not have the opportunity to see you and help you on your quest," Hera said, her words bringing comfort.

"So who were those guys in the robes, calling you their goddess?" Tea asked, breaking the comfort Hera and The Pharaoh had bestowed in each other. Hera gave an exasperated and obviously annoyed sigh.

"The robed men call themselves the Coven of Nekhbet. There are many different Covens, each of them believing a different member of the Royal Palace should have taken the throne, and all of them seeking revenge on The Pharaoh who brought upon the confusion," Hera explained. "The Coven of Nekhbet, believes that I should have been the one to inherit the throne of Egypt after you my Pharaoh, and like the Ancient Egyptians believed the Pharaohs were gods, the Coven of Nekhbet, believes that I was a goddess and therefore worships me, whilst finding a never ending hatred for the Pharaoh," Hera sighed. "I do not believe in any Coven, as I will always be loyal to you, My Pharaoh," Hera added.

"You mean to tell me that there are more goons like Amon out there, trying to get revenge on the Pharaoh!?" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Hera answered, "It is part of the reason I came here." There was a long pause while the friends digested the fact that there were multiple organized groups of lunatics, out to destroy the Pharaoh.,

"So how did you know where to find us?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence. Hera smiled again.

"I was discovered wandering by the Ishtar family, after hearing many stories of my success with banishing evil," Said Hera.

"The Ishtar family sent you here?" The Pharaoh asked.

"That is correct, My Pharaoh," Hera answered. "They knew of my history with you, and knew that you would need me if you were ever going to save the world," Hera explained. "They performed a revivement spell so that I may have my own body, gave me the guise and story of Sofia Cross, and gave me strict orders to limit what I tell you about your past," Said Hera, sternly.

"I don't understand," The Pharaoh said, "If you are here to help me, then why not tell me about my past?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Because it is too dangerous," Hera answered. "If the information I have were to fall into the wrong hands, the entire world could be at stake. This is why I was sent to you. Not only to protect and aid you with the use of my sorcery, but for you to protect me from those seeking the information I have." Said Hera. The Pharaoh nodded.

"I understand," he said solemnly, processing how grave of a situation it must be.

"Hera," Tea spoke, getting Hera's attention. "That Amon guy mentioned someone named Ahknem. Who was that?" Tea asked innocently. Hera froze, and you could see a flood of pain and sorrow rush through her eyes. She quickly blinked it away and smiled at Tea.

"Ahknem, was someone who... was very dear to me, that I lost after being banished to the Shadow Realm," Hera confessed, a red blush spreading across her cheeks from sharing such personal information. "I never found out what happened to him, and I cannot cross over to the spirit world, until I find closure in the answers I seek, which is another reason why the Ishtar family sent me to you, in the hopes that you might help me find the answers," Hera added, suddenly shy.

"Of course we'll help you!" exclaimed Tea. Hera looked up, surprised to hear that.

"You really mean it?" Hera asked. Joey and Tristan smiled.

"Tea's right Hera," Joey answered, "You're our friend, and we'd do anything to help each other out!" Joey assured her. Suddenly the Pharaoh stood up, walked over to Hera and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you Hera, we'll help you find the answers you seek," The Pharaoh assured her. Hera smiled up at him, before bowing before him.

"Thank you My Pharaoh," Hera said, her heart filled with nothing but a new found hope for the future ahead, and compassion for her new found friends.

Unknown to The Pharaoh and his friends, the darkness they were about to face was greater than anything they have faced before… And was already brewing a plot to destroy the Pharaoh, and all of his friends. One by one. From the inside, out.


	4. Episode Four: First Duel

After Hera revealed her true identity to her friends, they were more accepting of her than ever. Having spent so much time with the Pharaoh, and understanding his feeling of isolation in this time, Yugi and the gang were very supportive and helpful towards Hera.

"Come on Hera, it'll be fun!" Joey pleaded. The gang had stopped by Hera's apartment to invite her to Duelist Days; an annual celebration in Domino City where duelists professional and amateur from across the globe gather to duel for fun instead of prizes, trade cards and strategies, and meet everyone in the duelist community.

"No it's alright, you all go ahead, I'm not very good at Dueling and I don't want to be a drag on your fun," Hera claimed, politely declining the invitation.

"What? Come one Hera, you wouldn't be a Drag!" Tristan encouraged.

"Tristan's right," Joey agreed, "this isn't about how good of a duelist you are, it's about having fun with your friends!" Tea also nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Hera, I've never been into duel monsters either, but I always have fun cheering Yugi and Joey!" She encouraged. Hera looked down and away from her friends, still debating whether she should join them, when Yugi stepped forward.

"Please, Hera?" Yugi asked. Hera could never say no to little Yugi. She sighed, smiled and gave in.

"Alright I'll go with you, just give me a minute to grab my things," Said Hera. Joey smiled.

"Yeah, Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed, happy that Hera was joining them. Hera walked inside and quickly adjusted herself in the mirror. She wore another white sheath dress, this one shorter and with a more modern cut, accented with one gold bangle, her talisman necklace, and a thin gold chain belt. She let her long hair flow freely, untamed by her crown. She grabbed a small over-the shoulder woven sea grass bag, slipped on her brown leather gladiator sandals, and went to the door to join her friends.

"Lets go," she said, announcing that she was ready, and the group walked down to Domino Square, where the Duelist Days celebration was in full swing.

"So will any of you be participating in these Duelist Days?" Hera asked. Joey smiled.

"You bet, Hera! Me and Yug here are eating, sleeping and doing nothing but duel monsters for the next three days!" Joey claimed, grabbing Yugi and rubbing his spiky head. Yugi quickly squirmed out of Joey's grasp and readjusted himself.

"What about you, Hera?" Yugi asked, recovering from Joey's attack, "Do you plan to participate?" Hera blushed.

"Oh I was never much of a duelist back in the day," Hera claimed, "Maybe I'll trade a few cards, but I think I'll be most content cheering you and Joey on!"

They arrived at Domino Square and it really was a spectacle to behold. Cosplayers walking around dressed as their favorite duel monsters, booths everywhere selling food, t shirts, souvenirs, rule books, strategy guides, duel disks and of course the trading cards themselves. Yugi's Grandpa had even set up a booth for the Kame Game Shop. The whole square was flooded with duelists; all of them adorned with their duel disks, and ready to duel. All throughout the event you could see people dueling each other. Hera was very impressed.

"Never, in all my years have I observed a spectacle like this!" She claimed, thrilled at the idea of this giant party. Joey smiled.

"Wait till you see me take on some top notch duelists!" Said Joey with a wink. Hera smiled.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed, genuinely thrilled.

' _Hera seems to be having a good time,'_ remarked the Pharaoh to Yugi. Yugi smiled. ' _Yeah, it must be nice for a change to just have fun for once, and enjoy time with her friends'_ Yugi replied. _'I wonder if Hera ever made any friends in her 5,000 years of wandering,'_ Yugi thought to himself, _'Or if she was alone, just like the Pharaoh had been.'_ Suddenly Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when a young boy approached the group. He had short black tousled hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a plain yellow T shirt and blue jeans.

"You!" He shouted dramatically pointing his finger at the group, "I, Aiden challenge you to duel!" the small child exclaimed. Hera couldn't help but think of how cute it was, the way he mimicked the speech of a great Pharaoh, and making a grand show of his declaration.

"Awh! Isn't that cute?" Said Joey stepping forward, "The kid wants to duel with the big boys!" he giggled. The boy suddenly dropped his pose and stared very confused at the group.

"What…?" he asked, before becoming angry, "No not you, I want to duel the girl!" The boy exclaimed pointing furiously at Hera.

"Me?" Hera asked, slightly confused. The boy smiled.

"Yes you, fair light-haired maiden," The boy declared, stepping back into character. Hera smiled.

"That's really sweet Aiden, but I'm afraid I am not a duelist," Hera said, apologetically declining.

"But, fair maiden," Aiden continued, "Ever since you stepped into the festivities I knew you belonged to me, and now I stand before you, challenging you to a duel for your heart! Please, my sweet! I beg of thee, just one small duel, unless you're afraid of being charmed," Aiden recited poetically.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked, desperately confused by his speech. The others understood perfectly.

"Hey Aiden! Not only is Hera gonna duel you, she's gonna sweep the floor with you!" yelled Joey, putting his arm around Hera's shoulder.

"Um, Joey I don't think-" but Joey cut her off.

"You just wait Kid, you're in for the duel of your life!" Joey threatened. Aiden smiled.

"Very well, come forward Maiden, and we shall duel for your heart!" Aiden exclaimed dramatically. Hera looked on at Joey, slightly annoyed.

"Joey, I haven't dueled anyone in over 5,000 years!" claimed Hera, "And even then, I didn't duel much."

"Don't worry it's easy!" Said Joey, "you're gonna obliterate this little punk!" He added.

"Here you can borrow my duel disk and cards," Joey insisted, slipping the disk over Hera's wrist.

"Joey I still don't think-" But Hera was once again interrupted by Joey.

"Now go get 'em Hera! Show this kid how you used to duel in the old days!" Joey encouraged pushing her forward.

"Um… Okay… I guess…" Said Hera, nervously stepping forward to her opponent. A crowd of onlookers had gathered around them, interested in the looks of this odd battle.

"Joey, do you really think it was such a good idea to push Hera to duel like that?" Yugi asked. Joey scoffed at his small friend.

"Don't worry, Hera's 5,000 years old. I'm sure she'll be fine," Joey assured. But Yugi still wasn't convinced it was a good idea for Hera to do.

"Let's duel!" Exclaimed Aiden as he released the projectors from his duel disk. Hera wasn't really paying attention she was too busy ogling at her own duel disk.

"I wonder what this is..." she asked herself. Just as she was about to open the field card slot, the projectors of her own duel disk exploded out from the sides. Hera shrieked, and jumped away, not understanding what just happened, Joey yelled to her.

"Don't worry Hera, those were just the projectors, you're gonna be fine!" Joey yelled. Hera looked to him.

"Is this thing gonna do anymore exploding!?" Hera called back.

"No... At least it shouldn't!" Joey yelled back. Hera gave him a fearful expression.

"Don't worry, all you gotta do now is duel" Joey yelled. Hera shrugged still not understanding the point of the disk. She watched it as the two separate sides came together to form the card board.

 _'Odd,'_ Hera thought to herself.

"Please my Maiden," Said Aiden poetically, "I bid thee to go first."

"O...kay…" Said Hera, "I guess I'll just wing it." She paused and looked at the disk, desperately trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

' _Show this kid how you used to duel in the old days!'_ Joey's words echoed in her head. A look of determination spread across her face.

"Well alright then," she declared, making the decision to ignore the odd disk, and fall back on her ancient instincts. She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her Energy and soon she started glowing. Aiden was taken by surprise and looked on in fear.

"What… What's happening?" Aiden asked confused. Her friends also looked on in confusion.

"What do you think she's-" Tristan started before he was cut off by a sudden light beaming overhead.

"Please tell me she's just playing a magic card," Tea pleaded, hoping this was just a Hologram. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't think so Tea," he replied. It wasn't long before the light beam had caught the attention of everyone at the festival.

"Ancient Spirits of Egypt," Hera chanted, "I call upon thy aid in summoning my great beast. Now I bid thee, come forth my White Flame Dragon!" Hera called out.

"That can't be good," Joey said. Suddenly the beam of white light widened, and summoned a large dragon. His body was long and thin, he was adorned with a pair of massive wings and appeared to be made entirely of white flames. The Dragon floated before Hera, then landed on the pavement, cement cracking under his feet. Aiden looked on, petrified with fear, not believing what he was seeing.

"A dragon…?" he whispered to himself, "A real dragon!?"

"Now, I bid thee," Hera continued, catching his attention "To summon your beast!" The Dragon bellowed out a ferocious roar, breaking the fearful trance of the small boy. He screamed, dropping his cards, and running as fast as possible through the crowd. Hera smiled, believing that she had been victorious in her first 21st century duel.

Yugi and his friends just looked on at the dragon with an expression of confusion, disbelief and slight annoyance at Hera's lack of understanding of Duel Monsters. Hera on the other hand was smiling confidently.

"Haha! I am victorious in my first duel!" Hera cried turning to her friends, only to be received by dark glances of disapproval. Hera's confidence quickly broke out into a look of concern.

"What?" She asked her friends confused, "Is it because I didn't use the Duel Disk?" The gang made a collective sigh. Yugi stepped forward.

"We don't duel with real monsters anymore," Yugi explained, "Now we just use these!" He replied holding up his Duel Monsters Cards.

"So… The monsters in duels are not real?" Asked Hera, looking on at another duel that was happening, where monsters appeared to be attacking each other.

"No, they're just Holograms," Yugi explained gently. Hera suddenly felt stupid, and very out of place in this dimension. She turned to her Dragon.

"I'm sorry my beast, but it seems you do not belong here," Hera spoke to it. The Dragon made a cooing sound, not understanding why his Master spoke in such a Melancholy tone.

"Return my beast!" Hera commanded, "Return to the temple from whence you came." The Dragon nodded, understanding, before being captured by a beam of light, and fading from the square.

"I'm sorry." Hera apologized to her friends. "I didn't mean to cause a scene, and embarrass you all." She returned Joey's duel disk and cards.

"I think I'm going to go home now," she finished, starting to walk away.

"No! Hera Wait!" Joey called after her. Hera stopped and turned around.

"It's my fault Hera, I shouldn't have pushed you to duel that little punk. I figured since you were a 5,000 year old spirit you would have already known how to duel," Joey explained. Hera smiled.

"No, it's alright Joey. Please don't blame yourself," Hera begged. Joey smiled back.

"Too bad, I do. And in order to make it up to you Me and Yug here are gonna teach you everything you need to know about playing duel monsters!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing small Yugi under his arm again. Hera's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She exclaimed, excited at the thought of learning the modern take on this ancient game. Yugi freed himself from Joey's grip and nodded at Hera, confidently.

"No problem Hera!" Said Yugi and agreement.

"Where do we start?" Hera asked excitedly. Yugi smiled.

"First, you're gonna need a deck," he told her. He and Joey directed her to Yugi's grandfather's booth so she could start her deck, and learn the fundamentals of dueling. Tristan followed also excited to see how Hera would do, but Tea hung back.

' _Ever since Hera came into the picture, I can't help but feel jealous of her,'_ Tea admitted to herself. ' _I mean, she's literally a goddess to some people. What if… She takes away my friends, and replaces me?'_ Tea thought to herself.

"Are you coming Tea?" A voice interrupted Tea's train of thought. She turned to see the Pharaoh.

"I was… But I mean… Actually, I…" Tea stumbled her words, unsure whether she should just leave, or try to regain her friends.

"Hera needs help from all of us," said The Pharaoh as if he were reading Tea's mind. "This world, and its customs are all very new to her, and I'm sure she would be very grateful to have such a good friend like you around to guide her," The Pharaoh told her. Suddenly Tea looked up and saw Joey and Tristan haphazardly grabbing every duel monster card on Mr. Mutou's table, and giving it to Hera.

"You're gonna need this card… and this card… and this card…" Joey was yelling at Hera, excitedly giving her more and more duel monsters cards.

"Don't forget this one!" Tristan added, following suit. Tea smiled.

' _The Pharaoh's right,'_ Tea thought to herself, ' _If Hera is ever going to be able to cross over, she's going to need all of our help.'_

"Come on Pharaoh," Tea gestured for him to follow, "Let's go save Hera!" The Pharaoh smiled at her and nodded, and him and Tea joined the rest of their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Which one should I pick?" Hera asked Yugi, as they were at yet another duel monsters booth, this one filled with card booster packs.

"Whichever one you like," Yugi assured, "Sometimes cards aren't special just because of their effects or their attack points, but because they hold sentimental value!" Hera nodded and smiled, selecting a few booster packs and even a few special single cards. After they left the booth Hera watched a few duels of Yugi's and Joey's, and in between duels, allowed Yugi and Joey to school her in the rules, and regulations of the game. Before long, the sun was setting and first of the Duelist Days were coming to a close. The gang was walking Hera home.

"Thank you for all your help," Hera said to them for about the tenth time, "It really means a lot to me." Yugi smiled.

"It really wasn't a problem, Hera. If anything it was fun!" He assured her. Hera smiled as well.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll try my hand at dueling," Hera suggested with a laugh. "And I promise, no more _real_ monsters," she added, earning her a laugh from the gang. They approached her apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home," Hera told them.

"Any time Hera, and remember we're coming by at Noon sharp to pick you up for the Second Duelist day!" Joey reminded her. Hera smiled.

"It sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" Hera exclaimed. Suddenly, she paused, and a serious look crossed her face.

"Hey Yugi," Hera said, catching his attention.

"What is it Hera?" Yugi asked, his eyes filling with concern.

"I wanted to give something to you and The Pharaoh," Hera said reaching into her sea grass bag. She pulled out a duel monsters card, and handed it to Yugi. Yugi was surprised to see that there was no artwork, and that the card was completely blank.

"It's called Open Space," Hera explained, "It's a magic card." Yugi was confused by the gesture.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked.

"A few years ago, I helped a lost soul out of the shadow realm, to his body; which had been hospitalized and classified as a vegetable. When he awoke, he was very grateful that I had saved his life. The man didn't have much, but he wanted to give me a token of appreciation for helping me, so he gave me this card. Now I want to pass it on to you, to thank you for helping me, and so that a piece of me can live on in your deck," Hera finished.

"Thank you Hera!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at the card with new found admiration, "I will treasure it." Hera smiled down at Yugi.

"Well, it has been fun everyone but I had best start getting ready for bed," said Hera, "And you all best get home before dark falls." Yugi and his friends smiled.

"Have a good night Hera!" Tristan told her.

"See you tomorrow!" Joey added as the gang walked away so that they may walk Tea home. Hera smiled and watched her friends depart before climbing up to her apartment. It was owned by the Ishtar family; however, because of the current situation they were kind enough to allow her to stay there. It had one bedroom and was modestly furnished. Hera didn't have much, since she had only recently become a mortal; just a few clothes she had borrowed from Ishizu, and ancient relics from her past returned to her by the Ishtar family including her Sorceress Head piece and scepter. Hera removed her few pieces of jewelry, minus her Eye of Horus Talisman, and slipped into her nightgown. She pulled a brush through her hair, and performed other earthly tasks such as brushing her teeth, and washing her face, before lying down and preparing to sleep.

Before closing her eyes Hera reflected on her memories. She thought of her time serving the Royal Palace, and of the Pharaoh, and of Ahknem. She held up her hand, so that it may be illuminated in the moonlight. She noticed how bare her fleshy fingers were. 5,000 years ago she had been adorned with numerous mystical stones and talismans, filled with ancient power. All of them now were either lost in the sands of Egypt or stored away in the private collections of people like Amon, never to be returned to the sacred tombs from which they came from. Her mind filled with too many thoughts Hera got up from her bed and wandered over to the window. She looked up to the full moon wistfully, searching for comfort. She found it in her thoughts of the Pharaoh, and how sweet he and all of his Friends had been to her these past few, exciting days.

"Hello Goddess Hera," A dark voice interrupted her thoughts. Hera fearfully turned around, only to be submerged in darkness.


	5. Episode Five: Enter Bastet

Hera's vision blurred as she opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but felt too weak and disoriented to move. The minute Hera felt the floor, she knew this was not the soft rug from the Ishtar's apartment. Hera struggled to look around in an attempt to understand her surroundings.

' _This place is so familiar,'_ thought Hera as her vision came into focus. Suddenly her eyes were wide open.

"The Shadow Realm!" Hera exclaimed not believing where she was.

' _How did I get back here?'_ Hera thought wondering if The Pharaoh and The Ishtars and her new friends had been nothing more than an illusion created by the Shadow Realm in an attempt to drive her mad.

"Back so soon?" An unfamiliar voice called to Hera. Hera looked up, and her eyes widened fear, at the being that stood before her. A spirit so dark, so vile that the name stirred fear even among the most twisted beings in the shadow realm.

"Shadow Queen?" Hera called out, not certain if her eyes were still deceiving her.

"The one and only," The Shadow Queen answered. "But let's not be so formal Hera, we are old friends after all," The Shadow Queen suggested slyly, "Please, call me by my former name; Bastet." Hera narrowed her eyes.

"How did I get here?" She asked, confused. Bastet raised an eyebrow at her.

"You haven't figured it out yet, Hera?" Bastet asked. Suddenly it Hera like a wall, as she remembered seeing Bastet in her apartment before she had been brought to the Shadow Realm.

"You… You escaped…?" Hera asked in disbelief, "But… How?" Bastet smiled.

"The same way you did," she said. Hera was taken aback.

"That is a sacred doorway! Only the pure of heart and innocent may pass through!" Hera claimed, furiously. Bastet laughed.

"Not anymore," she said, giggling viciously. Hera furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Why have you brought me here, Bastet?" Hera asked sternly, "What game are you playing?"

"Oh Hera, I can assure you this is no game," Said Bastet, "You took something of mine, I took something of yours, Now I am just here to make amends and return to you what you rightfully deserve." Bastet's voice was sickly sweet and dripping with a false sense of innocence.

"What could possibly have that would be of any interest to me?" Hera asked, slightly annoyed with Bastet's beating around the bush. Bastet smiled.

"Does the name Ahknem mean anything to you?" Bastet asked. Hera was suddenly very interested. She felt a fury burning inside her, as she thought of the Soul of Ahknem, held in Bastet's grimy hands.

"What have you done with him!?" Hera screamed, rage coursing through her. The surrounding spirits sensed the darkening of her pure heart, and raced to latch on. Hera clutched her chest in pain as the tiny black threads raced under the skin of her soul and into her core. Bastet laughed.

"Now Hera, a spirit as _pure_ as you should really watch your temper," Bastet warned, amused by Hera's pain. Hera took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her calm focus.

"What do you want?" Hera asked, a growl in the back of her throat. Bastet laughed.

"I couldn't help but notice you and your new friends playing that card game, and being trapped here for the past 5,000 years or so I couldn't help but find it interesting!" Bastet claimed, the sick sweetness returning to her voice, "now since you think this is all a game I'm playing I thought you and I could actually play one!" She suggested. Hera was surprised by this.

"You want to duel me?" Hera asked confused, "You dragged me to the depths of the shadow realm, threw me into a fit of rage all because you want to play a card game?" Hera asked slightly annoyed. Bastet laughed again.

"Oh poor, ignorant Hera," Bastet started, "You don't seem to understand."

"Understand What?" Asked Hera grinding her teeth, trying to control her temper. All the while she could feel the dark threads tugging at her heart, bringing forth pinpricks of pain.

"That _card game_ is so much more fun in the shadow realm," Bastet told Hera, "The Monsters become real and the stakes become higher, as we are dueling for more than life points and mortal prizes, we are dueling for our souls!" Bastet declared, allowing a maniacal laugh to erupt.

"Dueling for souls?" Asked Hera, still confused. Bastet laughed.

"Yes for souls!" She exclaimed. Her eyes peered into Hera's, as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"The Rules are simple," Bastet started. "We play the card game, and the first one to zero life points loses! If I win, I get to keep you and your precious Ahknem's soul for the rest of eternity, if you win, you and Ahknem go free," Bastet said the rules as if they were playing for beans.

"And if I refuse?" Hera asked.

"Then you never see your precious Ahknem again!" Bastet declared. Hera closed her eyes in frustration. For the past 5,000 years she has wandered the Shadow Realm and the Physical world without the closure of what happened to Ahknem. Now, she finally has a chance to know and move on to the Spirit world, but only if she is willing to put her soul on the line in a game she knows hardly anything about. Hera sighed.

"I accept," she finally said. Bastet smiled.

"Oh goody!" she cooed. She tossed Hera the deck of cards she had made at Duelist Day.

"Here Hera I swiped these for you, I figured if I made you an offer you couldn't refuse, you'd need them," Bastet said. Hera looked through her cards, knowing she wasn't ready. Suddenly she heard remembered what Yugi had told her earlier that day when he had been helping her assemble her deck.

' _My Grandpa always said to always have faith in the heart of the cards. As long as you have built your deck with love and care, there is no way you could lose,'_ Yugi's words echoed through her head. Hera sighed and began shuffling. As she did a shadowy stadium appeared before her, just like the one The Pharaoh and Amon had played on. Hera gulped and stepped forward onto her duel platform. Bastet was already on hers and ready to duel.

"Ready Hera?" Bastet cooed, sensing her fear. The spirits around Hera sensed it as well, causing the dark threads in her chest to thicken. Hera winced in pain, but gritted through.

"Bring it," Said Hera, determination rushing through her. Bastet smiled.

"Very well," she said, "I play Ceruli, Guru of Dark World in Defense mode!" declared Bastet, "Then I play two cards face down and end my turn." Hera nodded, she looked at her hand to see what she could do.

"So Hera," Bastet started, distracting her, "I couldn't help but notice you're with the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh, any reason why you're not telling him the history you two have?" Hera winced as she the threads seized her with the anger she felt.

"I was instructed not to do so by the Ishtar's, and I do not want to disrespect their wishes," Said Hera taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain her concentration and release her anger.

"Doesn't that upset you though?" Bastet asked, putting on her false innocence and once again breaking Hera's concentration, "I mean, here he is being so kind and forgiving and he doesn't even know the truth about you and Ahknem-"

"SHUT UP!" Hera screamed out of frustration, tears pricking her eyes. More threads attached to her heart. Bastet tsked her.

"Watch your temper here, Hera," She told her. Hera furrowed her brow in frustration, but quickly returned to her hand.

"I play Happy Lover in Attack mode!" Said Hera, "And I place one card face down, and end my turn." Bastet laughed.

"You're going to use that old 'bait a monster with a trap card trick,' aren't you?" Asked Bastet laughing, "such an amateur move!" Hera's face reddened. Bastet drew her card.

"First I reveal face down card, as Dark Scheme!" Claimed Bastet, "Now since you're new to the rules, you can either discard one card or we both have to discard two and pick up two," Bastet made the offer. Hera narrowed her eyes.

"We both discard," she decided. Bastet smiled.

"As you wish," She said as they each sent two of their cards to the graveyard and drew two more.

"Next I play Goblin King in attack mode!" said Bastet, summoning her Goblin King.

"So long as I control one other fiend monster along with Goblin King, he can't be destroyed," she mocked Hera, "I play another card face down, and with that I end my turn."

"My move," said Hera looking down at her hand when suddenly, as predicted, Bastet broke her concentration.

"So, how have you been Hera? Being alone these past 5,000 years or so?" Bastet asked.

"Fine," Hera said gritting her teeth, trying not to lose focus.

"You know, since you can't tell the Pharaoh anything about his past his no wonder you crave to be reunited with Ahknem," Bastet teased, "What do you think Ahknem would think of you if you were lying to the Pharaoh? What would your new friends think?" Bastet asked, with faux concern. Hera was gritting her teeth, as the threads thickened to ropes around her heart.

"Don't worry Hera, all your secrets are safe with me," Bastet mocked with a wink.

"And even if I were to ever _accidentally_ let my tongue slip, it wouldn't be such a big deal, you and me could be friends!" Bastet suggested, sarcastically. Hera screamed as tears finally stung in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She let out a painful sob as she felt the spirits lap up her tears, and the black ropes dig a hole into her heart. Hera fell to her knees, her whole body twitching in agony.

"I… I play Dreamsprite in attack mode," Hera stuttered, "And attack your Ceruli with my Happy Lover!" Hera declared. Happy Lover attacked Ceruli, and destroyed him." Bastet tisked her.

"You think you can win with your little creampuff?" Bastet asked menacingly, "Think again!" She said, drawing one card.

"I summon Sangan in attack mode!" Bastet declared, bringing a demented three-eyed Kuriboh to the field. "I place one more card face down, and end my turn," Bastet declared. Hera was still on her knees looking up at Bastet.

' _Why is she playing such weak monsters?'_ Hera asked herself. Suddenly her eyes widened.

' _Bastet's plan isn't to beat me in duel monster,'_ Hera thought to herself, ' _She wants to use my own negative thoughts against me, to weaken me so she can take my soul!'_ Hera thought. A determined look crossed her face as she struggled to get up off her knees.

"What's the matter goddess Hera?" Bastet taunted, "Can't stand being the one on your knees for a change?" Hera tried so hard not to let that comment get to her, but she felt her anger flow, and she felt the dark hole in her heart deepen.

"I'm on to you, Bastet! I know what you're doing and it's not going to work!" declared Hera.

"What's not going to work?" Bastet asked, "Opening your eyes to the truth?" Hera tried to block Bastet's words out of her head, but they ripped through her skin, leaving a trail of salt.

"Face it Hera, you are completely alone! The Pharaoh doesn't remember you, Ahknem doesn't even know you're alive and your friends are nothing but a pity party. Look at how they babied you today, showing you how to play a pathetic card game. They didn't do that to include you, they did it because they felt bad for the lonely 5,000 year old spirit!" Bastet spat. Hera was on her hands and knees again, feeling the dark seed Bastet had planted in her heart root itself and grow outward, as painful tears streamed down her cheeks. Bastet smiled, as she watched the darkness consume Hera, knowing it would take one more push.

"Even when the Pharaoh remembered you he pitied you," Bastet continued. "He never saw the powerful confident Hera you pretend to be, he only saw a pathetic girl cursed with powers beyond her control."

That final push sent Hera over the edge. She screamed and unleashed a surge of magical energy. The Spirits of the shadow realm rushed to consume it. Hera closed her eyes as she felt the spirits consume what was left of her energy, and start to gnaw away at her skin. She dropped her cards, and fell to the ground, face down; helpless.

' _Helpless, Pitiful, and Lonely,'_ Hera thought, looking up to see Bastet seizing her soul. ' _The way I always have been.'_ Bastet laughed mockingly, the frail remains of Hera's soul grasped tightly in her clutch.

"Foolish girl!" bellowed Bastet, "Now with your soul in my hand, and your unconscious body as bait, it will be no time at all before the Pharaoh and his friends come to save you! And when they do, I can trap them here, just like I did you, and there will be nothing in the way of performing my master plan!" Bastet mocked. Hera cursed herself.

' _How could I have been so stupid?'_ Hera asked, Spirits continuing to gnaw at her, ' _I've failed Ahknem, I've endangered my Pharaoh, and all my friends; it's all my fault.'_ Hera thought. Bastet used the dark magic of The Shadow Realm to seal away what was left of Hera's soul.

"It's only a matter of time," Bastet said to herself, as she waited out the arrival of the Pharaoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really hope Hera duels today," exclaimed Joey as him and his friends were making their way to Hera's apartment. Yugi laughed at Joey's confidence in his friend.

"She hasn't even had those cards for a day!" Yugi exclaimed, "give her some time to at least break them in!" Joey smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I am getting a bit ahead of myself," Joey said, bashfully. Tea laughed at her friends.

"I'm so excited to see who she takes on first!" exclaimed Tea, following Joey's suite in getting ahead. Tristan smiled.

"Maybe she'll rematch that Aiden kid!" He suggested with a laugh. Yugi smiled at his friends.

' _It's amazing how Hera has brought us together,'_ Yugi thought to himself. He couldn't remember the last time Tristan and Tea were so excited about duel monsters. ' _I guess it's nice for a change, to be able to watch someone duel and cheer them on and know there's nothing at stake.'_ Yugi thought. He remembered to when he and his friends first started playing duel monsters; it had been nothing more than a fun game to pass the time and now, so much has come from it; both good and bad. Their friendship had grown stronger from it, Domino City was thriving from it and they made a lot of really good friends along the way; however, there were many times when the game nearly destroyed everything they had come to know and love.

' _Don't worry Yugi,'_ The Pharaoh assured him reading his thoughts, ' _I know it can be tough sometimes having so much at stake; but always remember to enjoy times like these, and never forget what we're fighting for.'_ Yugi looked and smiled. He was enjoying times like this where he could relax and have fun with his friends, and he would always fight for them, and for Grandpa and everyone else he cared about.

The gang had reached Hera's apartment and were knocking on her door. They were surprised when she didn't answer.

"Hello Hera?" Joey called, "You home?"

"You don't think she's still asleep do you?" Tristan asked, "It's already noon!"

"I hope she's alright," Said Yugi, a concerned look crossing his face. Joey knocked again.

"Hera!" He called out louder this time, "You in there?"

"Let's try the door," said Tristan going for the doorknob. He was shocked when it opened.

"Should… should we go in?" Tea asked, not wanting to upset Hera.

"I'm sure Hera would understand that we were just concerned for her," Yugi comforted Tea. Tea nodded and the four of them entered Hera's apartment. It was then that the Pharaoh spoke up.

' _Yugi, I sense a dark force is upon us, proceed with caution,'_ The Pharaoh warned him. Yugi nodded and they continued. All the lights in the apartment were off; it looked as if perhaps Hera hadn't been awake yet.

"Hera?" Tristan called out, "You okay?" Tea couldn't help but feel weird about being in Hera's apartment and under such odd circumstances. It felt creepy to Tea. The four of them wandered around Hera's apartment, finding nothing out of place until they came to the bedroom door.

"Should we go in?" Joey asked. Tristan gave an affirmative nod.

"Hera could be in distress," claimed Tristan. Joey agreed with his friend and quickly swung open the bedroom door. The four of them gasped at what they saw. Hera was lying face down on the floor.

"Hera!" Yugi cried rushing to her side, Joey, Tea and Tristan following close behind.

"Is she breathing?" Tristan asked.

"Flip her over!" Yelled Joey, "We have to make sure she's not hurt."

Tea crouched to Hera's side and gently flipped her body over. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly agape, and she seemed to be breathing fine. If she wasn't responding, one would think she must have been sleeping.

"What… What's wrong with her?" Joey asked, afraid for their new friends. Suddenly Hera's eyes flew wide open.

"RUN!" She screamed, startling them all, "GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S A TRAP SHE'LL GET YOU TOO, PLEASE GO!" She had grabbed Tea by the shoulders, and her soulless eyes were staring right into Tea's terrified ones. Suddenly Hera released her grasp on Tea and her arms and head went limp, but her body stood upright. Suddenly, Hera started laughing. It was quiet at first, but grew into an obnoxious, loud, maniacal cackling.

"Foolish mortals!" Hera declared, "You fell right into my trap!" Before the gang could comprehend what was happening, a vision of a transparent woman leaped forward, and grabbed at their souls, pulling them into the Darkness of the Shadow realm, and leaving their mortal bodies limp on the floor of the Apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

' _Where… Where am I?'_ Tea thought to herself as she started to come to. _I… I remember a face and then… Darkness_.' She opened her eyes and saw Joey and Tristan lying next to her. Without a second thought she got up and scooted over to her friends.

"Joey… Joey wake up!" Tea whisper-yelled to her friend, while shaking his shoulder. Joey started to slowly open his eyes. He saw Tea's face, but when he noticed their surroundings, was immediately roused and alert.

"Where are we?" Joey asked looking around.

"I don't know!" answered Tea, also observing their surroundings. At first it appeared as if it was nothing but darkness surrounding them; however, the darkness had some sort of dimension to it. As if it were moving. Joey turned to Tristan and stirred him awake too. The trio looked over to wake Yugi, but were shocked at the sight; there were two of them. Little Yugi, and the Pharaoh.

"What… What's going on?" Tea asked frightened. Joey gave a hard look down at the two Yugis.

"I don't know," he answered, "But whatever it is, it ain't good." Him and Tristan went to wake them up. Yugi moved very sluggishly as he sat up, but was fully alert when he saw the Pharaoh lying next to him.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi cried, not believing his eyes. The Pharaoh stirred and looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi?" He asked, not fully comprehending what was happening.

"What's going on?" The Pharaoh asked, taking a look around. His eyes widened in fear.

"The Shadow Realm?" He questioned, not believing his eyes. All of his friends turned to look at him.

"The Shadow Realm, Pharaoh?" questioned Tristan, "Are you sure?" The Pharaoh gave a grave nod.

"I don't know where else we would be," the Pharaoh answered.

"So… Why are you guys separated?" Tea asked, confused and terrified of the situation.

"Because we are no longer in our mortal bodies," explained the Pharaoh, "when we were transported to the Shadow Realm, it was only our souls that were brought here. Without that mortal body binding us, Yugi and I are separate entities."

"But… Why are we here?" Joey asked, "Who brought us?"

"Was it Hera?" Tristan asked. All of his friends looked at him with concerned looks.

"No… Hera would never," Joey thought in disbelief, as he reflected back on her saying she was Ambassador to the Shadow Realm. Suddenly they heard the same maniacal laugh as before they were transported. Tea cowered fearfully while Tristan and Joey stood up.

"Who's out there?" Tristan called, "Show yourself!" The laughter got louder, and everyone grouped together as close as they possibly could get. Suddenly it was like someone turned on a flashlight in a haze, and a shadowy figure appeared. Tristan and Tea jumped back in fear, but the Pharaoh stood tall, not phased by her presence.

"Who are you?" The Pharaoh asked. The figure smiled. It was obviously a woman based on her hourglass shape. Her face was hidden in the shadows, and all you could see was her mouth and chin. She wore a skin tight shadowy dress that seemed to mesh into the surroundings, as it distorted the visions whenever the she walked by.

"Hello Pharaoh," the figure greeted, circling the group like a vulture circles its prey, "Name's Bastet." They Pharaoh glared at her.

"What have you done with Hera?" The Pharaoh demanded. Bastet smiled at him and shrugged.

"Me and her just had a little fun," Bastet cooed, flicking a Duel Monsters card at the Pharaoh. He grabbed it and looked in, only to see Hera's soul sealed inside.

"Hera…" The Pharaoh said to himself looking down at the card. Suddenly, the card exploded in a fury of flames, and appeared right back in the hand of Bastet.

"Why have you brought us here?" The Pharaoh asked, infuriated that this being had stolen the soul of one of his friends.

"No reason," she said her voice playful and flirtatious, "Just wanted to have a little fun, maybe play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The Pharaoh asked sternly. Bastet's smile spread across her cheeks into a wide, sinister grin.

"A shadow game," she answered devilishly. The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. Bastet smiled.

"The rules are simple," Bastet said. "We have ourselves a little duel and the first one down to zero loses," She explained, "If I win, I get to keep all your souls, and if you win I'll release Hera." The Pharaoh felt a growl in the back of his throat.

"What choice do I have?" He asked bitterly. Yugi and the gang looked on in fear.

"Don't let her scare you Pharaoh," Joey encouraged him, "You can take her." The Pharaoh turned around and nodded at his friends.

"I accept your challenge," He said. Bastet giggled.

"Then let the games, begin!" She declared, gesturing to a shadowy duel arena to rise up. The Pharaoh and Bastet each stepped onto their own platform and started to shuffle.

"Come on Pharaoh, show this hag who's boss!" Joey encouraged.

"We're right here rooting for you Pharaoh!" Tristan yelled.

"And always by your side!" Tea added. Yugi looked on silently and nodded up to him. The Pharaoh nodded back.

Bastet and the Pharaoh drew their cards.

"I hope you don't mind if I go first, My Pharaoh," Bastet mocked. "First, I play this card face down in defense mode, then I play two cards face down and end my turn." Bastet finished, "Your move."

"Very well!" Cried the Pharaoh, drawing a card. "First I play Mushroom Man in attack mode! Then I play Meotoko in attack mode," The Pharaoh declared. "Next, I sacrifice those two monsters to bring forth, my Feral Imp!" The two small monsters were destroyed and replaced with a little green creature.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Bastet smiled at him.

"My move!" She said, drawing a card. She smiled at the card she drew.

"You should be familiar with my next _monster_ Pharaoh," Bastet claimed. "I reveal my face down monster Goblin King, and play Sangan," commanded Bastet as she revealed the demented Kuriboh and Goblin Midget. "Next I sacrifice those monsters to bring forth my ultimate creature!" cried Bastet, as the two creatures were vaporized. She smiled a wicked smile. The Pharaoh felt a sheen of sweat forming on his creased brow as the anticipation built, waiting for Bastet to reveal her card.

"I play The Queen of Egypt, in attack mode!" Bastet cried, as she summoned her to the field. Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan gasped in disbelief. The Pharaoh gulped, not Believing who stood before him.

"Hera?"


	6. Episode Six: Dark Destruction

The creature that stood before the Pharaoh was hardly Hera; but more of an old black and white Photo someone had taken of her and put through the washer. Her eyes were pitch black and sunken in, she had fiendish black bile foaming at her lips, and a dark pit in the center of her chest, unleashing dozens of black cables that enthralled their way around what was left of Hera's soul. Bastet smiled at the Pharaoh's reaction of anger, surprise and disgust.

"What's left of Hera," Bastet corrected. Hera looked up, recognizing her name.

"Ph...Pharaoh?" Hera called out, her voice gravely. The gang stood on the sideline in shock.

' _Hera was… The Pharaoh's Queen?'_ Tea thought to herself feeling a rushed mix of emotions towards Hera; pity, anger, hatred, jealousy, empathy.

"Silence Slave!" Bastet commanded, with a swift flick of her wrist the cables that entangled Hera tightened, Hera cried out in Agony.

"Stop!" The Pharaoh commanded, "What are you doing to her?" Bastet scoffed.

"Like you care Pharaoh, you didn't even know she was your Queen until now," Bastet said, her blatant disregard for the Pharaoh's concern, infuriating him.

"I may not have known Hera was my Queen," The Pharaoh declared, "But she has always been our friend. The day she revealed herself to save us from the hands of Amon, I felt a bond with her. She would never give up on any of us, and I plan on returning the favor!" The Pharaoh declared.

"That's right!" Yugi yelled up to the stadium, "Play your shadow games all you want Bastet, but I promise the friendship we have for each other will see us through!"

"We'll never give up on our friends!" Joey added encouragingly. Bastet felt threatened, seeing how they all worked together. She knew that if she were ever going to succeed she would need another trick up her sleeve, and another trick is exactly what she had. Bastet laughed at them.

"You never give up on your friends?" Bastet asked, mockingly. "Then explain to me how Hera ended up a 5,000 year old spirit cursed to wander the shadow realm." They were at a loss for words, not knowing the exact answer. Bastet smiled at their uncertainty.

"It was the Pharaoh's doing," Bastet growled. The friends collectively felt a shock of disbelief and anger.

"You take that back!" Called Tristan, "The Pharaoh would never do that!" Bastet smiled, knowing now was the time to strike.

"The Pharaoh planted the dark seed in Hera's heart when he abandoned her, and left her to fend for the throne alone, when he sealed the dark magic away," Bastet clarified, "And that dark seed grew into the creature that stands before you!" she gestured to Hera. The Pharaoh was taken aback.

"You're… You're lying!" The Pharaoh cried out, as guilt swept over him, "Hera said-"

"Hera said a lot of things that weren't true!" Bastet spat, interrupting him. Her words stung all of them, as they began to question the trust they had placed in Hera, and what else she had lied about. Bastet smiled.

"Who's the liar now," she mocked the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was at a loss for words.

"It's not your fault," a small gravelly voice whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned to Hera, who was weeping in pain, as the cables tightened their grip around the shreds of her soul.

"It's not your fault, Pharaoh," Hera repeated herself, "You did it… to protect our people." Bastet was annoyed with Hera's will.

"Silence!" Bastet cried out, swiping her arm, as the cables thickened and swallowed Hera in a mass of darkness. Hera cried out in Agony, as the darkness swallowed her. She looked at The Pharaoh.

"I'm… I'm sorry,"she uttered her last words.

"Hera!" The Pharaoh cried back to her, as the dark force swallowed her whole.

"I'll save you," the Pharaoh vowed to himself. He watched as the black mass reconfigured itself. It took the shape of a female figure, adorned with a crown, and dripping with darkness.

"Pharaoh, I would like you to meet Ari, the creature formed from the darkness Hera's soul was sacrificed to," Said Bastet introducing this new creature, "Now make your next pathetic move! For it's only a matter of time before all your souls are sacrificed to my shadow creature!" Bastet declared. The Pharaoh drew his card.

"Don't let her get inside your head Pharaoh!" Joey yelled up to him.

"We're gonna save Hera!" Yugi encouraged, ' _At least, I hope we do,'_ Yugi thought to himself. Tea was abnormally quiet during this duel, as she was still digesting the fact that Hera had been married to the Pharaoh. ' _I should be supporting my friends,'_ Tea thought to herself, ' _But instead I'm combatting emotions of jealousy for a 5,000 year old spirit!'_ She thought to herself, feeling ridiculous. Despite how she felt about her own jealousy, she still couldn't bring herself to cheer The Pharaoh on. ' _It's not that I don't want to save Hera,'_ Tea thought, ' _I just…'_ Tea welled her eyes shut as she tried to divert her attention away from her complicated feelings.

The Pharaoh looked down at the card he drew. It was the blank magic card Hera had given him and Yugi.

' _I don't even know what it does, but it's the only chance I have of saving Hera,'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself. ' _Bastet played Hera in attack mode, which means she must be planning to attack me with her, so my best bet would be to play defense.'_

"I sacrifice my Feral Imp, and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode. I play one more card face down, and end my turn." The Pharaoh declared, hoping that his plan would work. Bastet laughed.

"You think you can hide behind that mystical elf, Pharaoh? The darkness of the shadow realm, and the soul of Hera gives ultimate strength to my creature!" Said Bastet. The Pharaoh watched as the being that had once been Hera, fed off the shadows surrounding them and grew even larger in size.

"Now my creature, attack Mystical elf!" Cried Bastet.

"Not so fast," The Pharaoh declared, "I play the Open Space magic card!" The face down card he just played revealed itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _I could see it. The card I had given the Pharaoh revealed itself on the field. I could see my friends standing on the sideline, exchanging worried glances, and concern for the Pharaoh and myself. I knew I had a duty as the Queen of Egypt. I couldn't just stand by as the Pharaoh suffered. I couldn't allow the darkness stop me, despite how it surrounded and gnawed at my soul. I closed my eyes and remembered my friends, and how they had been so kind and helpful in teaching me to duel. I remembered my days in Egypt as a respected and loved figure for all that was good. I remembered my days as Queen and standing beside the Pharaoh in all his decisions, and doing what any good Queen would do; protect her King. And today, was no different. I could feel the warm kind energy surrounding me, and the darkness subsiding, as I concentrated on saving the Pharaoh…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those empty cards can't save you Pharaoh, my creature is made purely of souls!" Bastet declared, the Pharaoh smiled.

"This isn't just another empty card," the Pharaoh corrected her. "This card was sentimental to Hera, and she gave it to me."

"Your point Pharaoh?" Bastet asked, annoyed with his constant speeches.

"My point is, that this card _does_ have a soul. It has Hera's," The Pharaoh declared, hoping he was right. Bastet rolled her eyes.

"There is a difference between sentiment and soul Pharaoh, and I'm about to teach it to you!" Cried Bastet, "Ari! Destroy the Elf and Magic card! Show the Pharaoh your limitless power!" Bastet commanded. But the dark creature was frozen, entranced by that card.

"Ari!" Bastet cried again, "Attack the Pharaoh!" But the creature fell to its knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _The Pharaoh was the only person who stood by me through all the trials I have faced, and The Pharaoh is the only hope the world has left. That I have left. I have lost much, but I have regained so much more. To dwell on the one thing I couldn't and to continue to feed this darkness is pointless. The world needs the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh needs me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pieces of darkness were cracking and flaking off the beast.

"Ari?" Bastet called out to her creature confused. The Pharaoh was also confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _I am NOT Ari… I am Hera, Queen of Egypt, Protector of the Pharaoh, and the Key to his past…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly a bright light shattered through the chest cavity of the creature, sending bits of darkness. The creature shrieked out in pain as the light rushed forward to the magic card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _I. AM. HERA…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the light hit the card, it began pooling into a bright orb.

"No… My creature of ultimate darkness!" Bastet cried out, taken aback. As the light left the creature, the creature lost more and more of its form, and was soon reduced to a pile of Goo. She looked up to see a figure being formed from the light.

"What is that?" Tristan asked Yugi and Joey, but both were too enthralled by what was happening on the field to answer. The Pharaoh looked on as details of the figure came into focus; long flowing tresses, a tall magnificent crown, and a golden scepter.

"Hera…?" The Pharaoh questioned, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him. The light burst outward, and cleared to reveal that indeed, the Queen of Egypt had been resurrected from the darkness. Hera's eyes were closed as the rest of her came into detail, including a long flowing white cape, and multiple adornments through her crown, along her arms, around her neck and across her belt. Hera's eyes opened revealing a fierce, confident gaze of determination as she looked coldly at Bastet.

"Bastet," Hera addressed. It was at that utterance that The Pharaoh and his friends cheered, assured that Hera had truly returned. Hera smiled, turned to see them all. Joey and Tristan were hugging each other, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks, Yugi was waving and cheering, and Tea was smiling up at her wistfully. Hera turned to the Pharaoh to see her shared the same determined gaze. He nodded at Hera, and Hera nodded back. She turned to Bastet, who was in shock that Hera had survived.

"Hera," Bastet exclaimed surprised, "I-"

"Save it." Hera cut her off coldly. "You dared to challenge the Queen of Egypt? The Pharaoh? You dared to believe that darkness would prevail over light? And that by imprisoning me you could defeat My King?" Hera asked a stunned Bastet. "The Pharaoh and myself have seen many trials in our 5,000 years as spirits, and through most we have been apart," Hera began, "However, I am here now, thanks to the light and kindness of my friends and My King. Now, because the Pharaoh and I are reunited, and with the support of our friends, there is no darkness that we can't overcome, making me the most powerful creature in play!" Hera declared, referencing the struggling pile of goop on Bastet's side of the field. The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

"My Queen is right!" He yelled to Bastet, "Though I do not remember my reign as Pharaoh, I know in my heart that Hera had always been by my side. And now that we stand together once more, I call upon Hera to use her power to do what she was destined to do; protect the Pharaoh and destroy the darkness!" He commanded. Hera blushed internally to herself, at the thought of the Pharaoh referring to her as his Queen. Hera turned and nodded to him.

"With pleasure!" She said, concentrating her power into her Eye of Horus talisman. Her whole body lit up with the positive energy the Pharaoh and her friends had filled her with, and Hera unleashed it on the dark blob on Bastet's side of the field, in a bright ray of light. The darkness, weakened without a soul to feed on, was easily destroyed by the pureness of the light emitted by Hera. Bastet clutched at her chest, as because she was part of the darkness, any harm that came to it, affected her as well. She grasped onto the edge of her dueling platform, and leaned against the edge of her duel table, as strength left her body. She growled and glared at the Pharaoh and his Queen.

"You'll pay for that!" Bastet cried. The Pharaoh smiled confidently.

"I highly doubt that, Bastet," The Pharaoh claimed, "One more attack from My Queen and this duel is over!" Bastet grimaced as she drew her card. There was only one trick left up her sleeve.

"I reveal my face down card," Said Bastet. The card lifted to reveal the Magic Card, Card Destruction.

' _She's searching for something that can save her,'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself as he discarded his hand. They each drew a new hand and Bastet smiled.

"I play Dark Fiend in defense mode, and end my turn," said Bastet as she played her monster, "Do your worst Pharaoh," she said bitterly. The Pharaoh looked on at the small gargoyle-like creature that was crouched on the other side of the field.

' _It has to be a trap,'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself, ' _There is no way she would attempt to defend herself with such a weak monster on her last turn. Maybe it has something to do with that face down card she has left on the field,'_ The Pharaoh thought looking at the card, suddenly Hera interrupted his thoughts.

"Stalling for time I see," called Hera from her place on the playing field, "I hope you don't think you can hide behind your dark creatures when fighting the light." Hera announced, heroically referring to herself. She readied her scepter this time, preparing to blast the Dark Fiend out of the game.

"No Hera!" The Pharaoh cried, "It's a trap!" Hera turned to the Pharaoh.

"I can handle it!" Said Hera, ignoring the Pharaoh's plea for her to stop.

' _I need to end this duel as quickly as possible,'_ Hera thought to herself. ' _The sooner we are out of the Shadow Realm, The sooner we are out of danger, and the sooner we can stop whatever evil Bastet has planned.'_

"Say goodbye to your Dark Fiend!" Hera cried, as she unleashed her power on the small creature. Bastet smiled and The Pharaoh looked on, waiting for Bastet to spring her trap. He was surprised when the light from Hera's attack cleared, that Bastet's facedown card remained untouched. He looked to where the Dark Fiend had once crouched, to find that it had been vanquished; however, across the field, The Pharaoh could see the outline of a person. Hera also noticed this. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. The figure tried to stand but fell to its knees. It looked up at Hera, but the dust from her attack still hadn't cleared completely, and Hera still couldn't recognize what it was. It wasn't until the figure spoke, the Hera realized what she had done.

"MewMew?" The figure called out timidly. Hera's eyes widened in fear, as she prayed to the Gods that the voice she heard wasn't real. The figure turned his Direction to the Pharaoh.

"Yet-Et?" The figure called out, fear and confusion riddled its small voice. The Pharaoh gasped. Hera dropped her scepter and ran across the field to the figure, still not believing that what she heard was true. Bastet grinned victoriously. The Pharaoh looked on in shock, while his friends, not understanding the gravity of the situation looked on concerned that it was a trap.

"Hera, be careful!" Yugi called out. Hera kept running to the other side of the field. She skidded to her knees to the side of the small figure. The dust had cleared, and everyone could see that it was a little boy. His head was shaved, and his hairline came to a widow's peak. His skin was bronze colored, and he was dressed in a brown tattered tunic. Hera clutched him in her grasp, tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she looked down at the small child.

"Ahknem?" Hera asked, still not sure if this was another cold illusion created by the shadow realm. She felt what was left of the warmth of Ahknem's spirit, and gasped; this was no joke. He coughed, weakened by Hera's blow. Hera grabbed Ahknem's hand and cradled him in his arms.

"That's Ahknem?" Joey asked, looking on at the emotional spectacle, and remembering Hera mentioning how dear Ahknem had been to her.

"That's low," Said Tristan, "hiding behind some poor little kid." The Pharaoh looked at them all, a flurry of emotions rushing through his eyes; pain, anger, concern.

"That isn't just some kid," The Pharaoh said, catching 'his friends attention, "That's my son." The friends gave a collective gasp. Tea felt tears brimming in her eyes.

' _The Pharaoh… Had a wife, and a son?'_ She thought her heart breaking even more as this duel continued. She looked over to where Hera and Ahknem were crouched on the field, as a pang of jealousy rushed through her.

Hera peered down into her Son's purple eyes.

"Ahknem," Hera uttered, "I'm… I'm so sorry," tears were brimming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as Ahknem's spirit faded. The Pharaoh saw him fading. He leapt over the edge of his duel platform, and ran across the dueling arena to Hera and Ahknem. Soon the Pharaoh was by Hera's side as they both saw their child for the first time in over 5,000 years. Ahknem was looking out into some unknown oblivion, as his spirit faded.

"Mewmew," Ahknem called to his mother, "Why?" Hera broke into a sob as her child faded away into some unknown fate. The Pharaoh instinctively wanted to comfort his wife, but he couldn't bring himself to. And instead just stared at the ground where Ahknem had once been. Hera turned to him.

"Pharaoh," She sobbed, "Bring him back." The Pharaoh blinked, sadness drowning out Hera's voice. Hera noticed that the Pharaoh wasn't paying attention to her pleas. She grabbed the Pharaoh by the collar of his shirt, snapping him out of his trance. Her teary eyes looked into his blank ones.

"Please Pharaoh!" Hera screamed ferociously, "Bring him back!" As she broke into a sob again. Had their friends and the sense of friendship they brought not been there, Hera and The Pharaoh would have been eaten alive in one bite by the surrounding spirits. Bastet laughed, bringing all eyes on her. Hera stared at her full of hate.

"You… You monster!" Hera cried, preparing to attack Bastet.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bastet tsked, "You know what happens when you cheat in a shadow game." Hera withheld her attack and growled at Bastet.

"The Pharaoh will bring him back," She said confidently through her tears. Bastet smiled.

"Too bad it's still my turn," Bastet cooed. "Reveal facedown card!" Bastet commanded. Everyone looked to the Magic card Bastet had revealed; Surrender.

"I forfeit,"declared Bastet, the dueling stadium fading back into the fog. Hera's eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed. Bastet smiled at her.

"You may have won the duel," Bastet said, "but at what cost? You called me a monster, but you are the one who killed their own son!" Hera screamed in anger at Bastet, a bright light emanating from her and bursting outward. Bastet laughed at her.

"Your attacks may have worked in the shadow game, but in the shadow realm your powers of light are but a firefly compared to the darkness that guards me!" Bastet claimed.

"You… You lost!" Hera screamed. Bastet laughed again.

"I may have lost the duel, but at least I didn't lose my son," Bastet mocked, sending Hera into a rage. Her power exploded from her body, and the Shadows subsided away afraid of getting burned. Even the Pharaoh had backed away, fearful of his Queen's power. Their friends looked on, terrified of Hera.

"Look around you Hera!" Bastet yelled, "The darkness may fear you but so does everyone else who you claim cares for you!" It was then that Hera snapped out of her rage and saw her friends looking up fearfully at her; including the Pharaoh. Hera's powers subsided, and she fell to her knees, tears still dripping down her face.

"You are the only ones who would dare oppose my plans," said Bastet, "And while having your spirits roam free is not ideal, rules are rules in a shadow game." With a snap of her fingers the same bright light that had brought them to the shadow realm, began transporting them back to the physical world. Bastet smiled.

"However," she added, "maybe having you in the Physical World, to watch the ultimate destruction of everything you know and love will be interesting." And with that final note, all their souls were brought back to the floor of Hera's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for all the support I and readers I have gotten this first week! This story already has nearly 300 views and I couldn't be more proud, so thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this Chapter! I had been rereading it, and decided to rewrite some parts, and make a new cut off point.**

 _ **The Queen of Egypt, The Dark Fiend, Open Space**_ **and** ** _Surrender_ are not real duel monsters cards; they are cards of my own creation for the purpose of this series. **

**FOR REFERENCE: _Mewet_ is the Ancient Egyptian word for _Mother_ , and _Yet_ is the Ancient Egyptian word for _Father_ ; however, because I was writing dialogue for a small child I adjusted these words the same way a child speaking English might say "Mama and Papa" instead of "Mother and Father." Using _Mewmew_ and _Yet-Et_ was in my opinion, the most in-character speech for Ahknem as it would seem weird for a small boy from Ancient Egypt to say "Mother and Father" or their formal variation, "Mewet and Yet." **


	7. Episode Seven: Train Ride REWRITE

**! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE !: THIS EPISODE IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL EPISODE "PROPHECY HUNT" THAT WAS POSTED LAST NIGHT. I APOLOGIZE FOR REMOVING THE EPISODE; HOWEVER, I AFTER ALL THE EDITS MADE ON EPISODE SIX, THIS CHAPTER ALSO NEEDED ADJUSTING AND WAS POSTED HAPHAZARDLY. NOW, PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hera was crouched on the floor of her bedroom, tears still streaming down her face. 'How could I have let this happen?' Hera thought to herself as she reflected on the loss of her son, and the evil plan Bastet had mentioned. The rest of the her friends were still recovering from the whiplash of being sent back into the physical world. Tristan was standing up, leaning against Hera's bed and holding his head. The Pharaoh was back to being dormant in Yugi's body, and Yugi, Tea and Joey were all sitting on the floor as well. Suddenly the whole room began to shake, immediately snapping the friends back to reality.

"What is this?" Joey yelled, now conscious of his surroundings, "An Earthquake?"

"I don't think so," Answered Tristan going to the window, "Look outside!" The group gathered by the bedroom window to see the world being consumed by darkness. Evil spirits and shadow creatures were running amuck, and sending the Duelist Days festival into a chaotic tizzy as people ran for cover.

"Is it… The end of the world?" Asked Tea. It was then that the Pharaoh made his appearance.

"Whatever's going on here, it is no doubt Bastet's doing," The Pharaoh declared. The gang nodded in agreement with him, before turning to Hera, who was still on the floor. Though she had ceased crying, pained gasps and sniffles still escaped her.

"It's all my fault," Hera said, looking up at her friends, "I'm so sorry." The four of them looked down at her, unsure of what to think. It was then, that Joey voiced his feelings.

"Sorry for what?" Joey asked coldly, "getting us trapped in the Shadow Realm, lying to the Pharaoh, or letting this mess happen?"

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed, surprised by his rudeness and lack of empathy.

"No," Hera stopped her, "He's right."

"Hera-" Tristan tried to comfort her,

"He's Right!" Cried out Hera, her voice cracking at the end. She sighed, in an attempt to calm herself, "If I had just been honest about everything from the very beginning, none of this would have happened. Bastet wouldn't have been able to so easily overcome me in the Shadow Realm, and you guys wouldn't have been tricked into rescuing me," Said Hera coldly. "If I had listened to the Pharaoh," She added, "We might have been able to save Ahknem, and stop Bastet from the very beginning so she wouldn't be able to carry out her evil plans," She looked away from her friends, ashamed in herself and in her foolishness. She was no Queen. She was an untrustworthy shame. She took a deep breath and addressed them all.

"I'm sorry," She said, truly sincere, "This whole mess came from the hand of my foolish behavior, and I'm sorry for dragging you all into it." She then turned to the Pharaoh. "I am especially sorry to you, My Pharaoh," Hera started. "Please understand, the only reason I did not tell you that I was your Queen, and that you had a son, was because the Ishtars gave me very specific instructions not to do so, because you must unlock your memories yourself," Hera explained. The Pharaoh stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hera, My Queen," he addressed her gently, his voice soft. "We could stand here all day and play the blame game. Maybe it was my fault for being so over confident in our victory, Maybe it was my fault when I wasn't thinking 5,000 years ago when I abandoned you and the heir without any sort of protection. But none of that matters now," he told her. Hera was looking up at him, her eyes filled with worry, pain, and confusion at his words. "All that matters now is that the Pharaoh and his Queen, along with their powers, are reunited, and that the world is in danger and we need to save it." Hera wiped her eyes and nodded to her Pharaoh.

"I may not remember you," he continued, "And I may not remember our son, but if you ever want me to, then we need to defeat Bastet." At these words, the pain in Hera's eyes subsided, and were replaced with determination. Hera stood up and went to the window, looking at the Chaos that ensued on the surrounding area, she let out an exasperated sigh before turning to her friends.

"Do you remember when I told you, I had found a doorway out of the Shadow Realm?" She asked them. They nodded. "In the original design of the universe," Hera started, "The Shadow Realm was considered inescapable except for one doorway. That doorway was blessed by the Gods so that only the pure of heart may pass through. I was an innocent soul that had been undeservedly trapped in the Shadow Realm, which is how I managed to escape, and how I also managed to help others." Hera explained.

"So, what does that have to do with the freakshow outside?" Tristan asked.

"Bastet, must have found the doorway and found a way to break the blessing placed on it by the Gods. Now she must be trying to fuse the Shadow Realm and the Physical world, by unleashing the wrath of the dark spirits upon us," Hera answered. "There was an ancient prophecy written around the time of Atlantis that holds the answers to this problem, and though the modern people lost it around 1,000 years ago, I know someone who may have it," She added.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tristan asked. "Let's go!"

"No!" Hera replied forcefully, "It's too dangerous for you three to tag along. I have already put you in danger and broken your trust in me, this is something the Pharaoh and I have to do alone." Hera told them. At first the Pharaoh was taken aback by Hera's words but found himself agreeing.

"Hera's right," The Pharaoh told his friends who were shocked that he agreed, "You have already been put in enough danger as it is. Just going to the Shadow Realm could have cost you your mortal lives. Defeating Bastet is something Hera and I must do alone. We're the only ones with the power to stop her." His friends stood their silently, not sure of what to think of The Pharaoh and Hera doing it alone, and hurt that they didn't want their help. This was when Joey piped in.

"Hera," he addressed her forcefully, "I may not trust you, like I did when I first met you, but if The Pharaoh is willing to give you a second chance then so am I." He told her.

"Joey-" Hera began,

"I'm not done yet" Joey interrupted her. "We're your friends, Hera. Things might seem tense between us right now after all that has happened, but that doesn't change the fact that we never turn our backs on a friend, and we never deny a friend a second chance," Joey looked at her, a stern look in his eye, "So what do you say? Are we in or are we in?" Hera smiled at him, grateful that her friends have given her a chance to make it up to them, though she feared the danger she was putting them in. Hera gave a determined nod.

"Alright then," she replied. Tea smiled. Though she still had a jealous twinge in her heart, she was always willing to lend a helping hand in times of Crisis.

"Where are we going?" Tea asked.

"Up Country," Hera replied, "To the mountains. I know someone who lives up there, with information about the ancient world."

"Who?" Asked Tristan.

"I'll tell you on the train," Hera replied, "Now go, pack a bag and meet me at Domino station in two hours." The gang nodded to her, and went to leave. The Pharaoh on the other hand, hung back for a minute.

"Hera?" He asked, when all of their friends left.

"What is it, My Pharaoh?" Hera asked.

"Are you sure you want our friends embarking on this journey with us?" He asked, "I know that regaining their trust is important to you, but are you really willing to allow them to put their lives on the line?" Hera sighed.

"You once had to choose between protecting your Queen and your son, or saving the world," Hera told him, "I am fortunate in that I am given the opportunity to choose both options. I am not going to pass it by." The Pharaoh nodded, understanding that their friends were probably safer with them, rather than among a city full of evil spirits. The Pharaoh sighed, wishing he could remember the day he had to make that decision.

"Be grateful you chose the world, My Pharaoh," Hera answered, as if she were reading his thoughts, "for if you had not, all our spirits may still be perishing in The Shadow Realm."

"Couldn't we have just escaped the same way you did?" The Pharaoh asked.

"If we were all together, what would be the point in trying to escape?" Hera asked. The Pharaoh couldn't find an answer.

"The only reason I was able to escape," Hera continued, "was because of my will to find out what happened to my son, and be reunited with my family." The Pharaoh knew Hera was wise, and that the years had only made her wiser. He could see why he would choose her as his guiding light. Then his mind flashed back to his son, as he remembered the horrible fate he had endured.

"What about Ahknem?" The Pharaoh asked, "Is he…" The Pharaoh trailed offHera sighed.

"I… I don't know," Hera answered, "But, if we ever want to win this fight against the darkness, we need to keep our thoughts light and hope for the best. Perhaps, our son is still out there, somewhere waiting for us to save him." The Pharaoh nodded, and left to go pack. Though his mind was heavy with grief, he kept Hera's words in mind. Alone, Hera let out a sigh of relief. She hoped Ahknem was still out there. She hoped that her friend would have the answers they seek. But most of all, Hera hoped it wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastet sat on her shadowy throne. She had positioned it near the doorway to the Physical world, so that she may watch her minions wreak havoc on those who inhabited it.

"It's only a matter of time before our two worlds merge, and everyone is a slave to me," Bastet hissed to herself, pleased in her work. Her throne was approached by one of her henchmen.

"Shadow Queen," he addressed formally.

"What is it?" Bastet replied, annoyed by his presence.

"What are we to do about The Pharaoh and his party?" He asked.

"Spare them, for now," Bastet told him. "They still have to complete the prophecy, and that task in and of itself could take a hundred years," Bastet scoffed, "I'm confident that they will be but a thorn in our side. I have taken all proper precautions so that recovering the prophecy is nearly impossible, let alone completing it!" Bastet declared, "However, in the odd event they do complete the tasks at hand, I still have a number of tricks to ensure our victory!" Bastet smiled and laughed wickedly, assured that there was nothing between her and world domination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hera was awaiting her friends arrival at Domino Station. She had changed into a simple white shift she had borrowed from Ishizu, and had already bought tickets with the emergency funds the Ishtars had been kind enough to give her. The place was packed full of people looking to escape the city and the spirits that reeked havoc on it; however, much to their dismay, it was the same story all over the world, as the Shadow Realm merged even more to the Physical world with each passing minute. Hera knew everything was riding on them, and the person who knew the prophecies.

'I just hope they trust me when I tell them who we have to go see,' Hera thought to herself. She saw her friends making their way through the crowd. She waved them down, and handed them their tickets.

"Come on," she said, "Our train is this way." She took them to C train, and they all settled into a cozy nook. It was an uncomfortable silence until Joey finally broke it.

"So, who's your friend?" He asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Hera sighed.

"Amon," she answered simply. The friends gave a collective gasp.

"You mean the guy with the robed goons who tried to kill us?" Joey asked. Hera nodded.

"I know to you he may seem bad; however, I believe there is still good in his heart," Hera tried to put them at ease. 'I just hope we don't get to him too late,' She thought to herself. Joey sighed.

"I know we gave you another chance to regain our trust, but taking us to the same guy that worships you and wants to destroy the Pharaoh isn't really getting you any faith restoration points," Joey commented. Hera sighed.

"Please, trust me. I know what I'm doing," she said, "Amon is… or was, a very dedicated archaeologist. He's the one who has the Tablet of Prophecy with the answers we need to defeat Bastet." Joey sighed.

"Alright Hera," he said. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence, knowing that the fate of the world depended on the Tablet in the hands of a complete lunatic. Tea finally decided to break it, with a seemingly casual question.

"So uh, Hera!" She started awkwardly, "Why don't you tell us more about your life in the ancient world!" She suggested. Hera smiled at Tea's effort to make things less awkward.

"Sure Tea, what would you like to know?" Hera answered openly and friendly. Tea offered a blank expression, obviously not thinking far enough ahead to ask a specific question. She looked at Hera, and then noticed the charm she had been wondering about since Hera first came clean as an ancient spirit.

"What's that charm around your neck?" Tea asked, thinking there must be a good story behind it, "Is that a millennium item?" Hera smiled at her interest.

"Oh Heavens no!" She said, "This is an Eye of Horus Talisman. Back in the day I was a powerful sorceress, and this charm was my familiar, or the object through which I channeled all my power through!" Her explained. Tea smiled, as the mood lightened.

"Where'd you get it from?" Tea asked, attempting to show enthusiasm. Hera blushed.

"It had belonged to The Pharaoh's father, who passed it down to his son, and who given it to me as a Token of his affection," Hera answered. Tea glared at her, and Hera sensed her jealousy, realizing suddenly that she shouldn't have been so explicit with her answer. Tea quickly realized how cold she was being and tried her hardest to mask her negative emotions.

"Oh… Neat!" She said, her forced enthusiasm, now a true facade. Suddenly the doors of the train closed, as it smoothly launched itself into motion. Hera sighed, knowing this would be a long and awkward train ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hera was definitely right about the awkward part. It was a mostly silent journey thus far, except for poor Tea excusing herself from her seat to use the bathroom. She claimed she had motion sickness, but the reality was Tea could never admit to her friends, especially to Yugi and The Pharaoh that her "sickness" stemmed from her jealousy. Or worse yet, that it was directed towards Hera. While Joey and Tristan were none the wiser, Hera could sense Tea's insecurity.

"Sorry guys," Said Tea for the seventh time as she stood up, "Bathroom." As she rushed off. This time, Hera stood up as well.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," she told the oblivious boys as she quickly walked after Tea. She followed Tea to the back of the second train car.

"Come on Tea," Hera pleaded, "You and me both know you're not sick." Tea was facing away from Hera, her nose to the far wall of the train car.

"Please leave me alone, Hera," Tea responded coolly, her voice level.

"Tea, I know I'm not the best person for you to be talking to right now, But-"

"Just leave me alone!" Tea screamed at Hera, her voice cracking at the end. She turned around to reveal a tear stained face.

"Tea-" Hera began.

"Just, save it," Tea said with a sigh, trying to calm herself. Hera quit trying to talk, and instead just stood there, and listened as Tea sniffled.

"It's just… Not fair," Tea started, "For the past three years my friends and I have gone on all these crazy adventures together, and you'd expect us to be so close after all this. But somehow you can just come in, and do some magic, and have a sad story, and send us on a wild goosechase and…" Tea wasn't able to finish. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. Hera looked on solemnly.

"Tea," Hera addressed her, her voice calm.

"What?" Tea snapped in response.

"I… I understand your feelings," Hera confided.

"How would you understand?" Tea snapped, "you're a Queen!"

"The first time we all spent time together, I saw how close you were to Yugi and the Pharaoh. And… It reminded me of how close I had once been with the Pharaoh. I thought and wished secretly in the back of my head that when I was revealed as an ancient spirit, that The Pharaoh and I could have the same closeness you and Yugi do," Hera said.

"Don't you…?" Tea asked, not believing Hera.

"No," Hera answered simply. "I may have been his Queen 5,000 years ago, and he may call me his Queen out of respect; however, the Pharaoh doesn't remember anything about me. Or our son," Hera's voice was cracking, but she continued. "The love, that we had once felt for each other, the effort we had put into raising our child together, the warmth we had once shared; it's all gone. Ahknem and I are nothing but strangers to the Pharaoh now. I know you might think him and I are close, but we have never been farther apart," Hera finished, a sadness had swelled in her chest. Tea had softened. She understood now, that Hera was also harboring feelings of jealousy. The Pharaoh probably knew more about Tea, than of his own wife and son. Tea remembered back to them kneeling over their son in the Shadow realm, and wondered if the Pharaoh was only there to support Hera, because he didn't remember his son.

"I… I understand," Said Tea, realizing her own foolishness in her jealousy. Hera put aside the sadness and grief she felt, and smiled to Tea.

"Then, you understand that The Pharaoh and I need your help?" Asked Hera. Tea sighed, as another facet of her jealousy revealed itself.

"But, what can I do?" She asked, feeling useless, "cheer on the sidelines while you and the Pharaoh use your ancient mystic powers to save the world?"

"You say that, like it's a bad thing," Hera commented, "The only reason the Pharaoh and I made it out of the Shadow Realm with our souls in tact, was because of the friendship and the compassion you and your friends had felt for us. Had it not been for you, The Pharaoh along with the fate of the Physical world would have perished at the hands of Bastet. You are a good friend to The Pharaoh, and I hope that perhaps you and I could be just as good of friends," Hera told her. Tea looked up, surprised by the sheer power that their friendship had. She gave Hera a determined smile and nodded.

"Alright," She responded. Hera smiled and nodded back.

"Come on, we best not keep your friends waiting," Said Hera as she started to make her way back to their seat.

"Our friends," Tea corrected. Hera smiled, but then a shock of pain and concern rushed through her.

"Tea, do you really think we could all truly be friends?" Hera asked, remembering the broken trust they had in her.

"Of course!" Tea responded, "We all make mistakes Hera, and I know a lot of people who, if they made the same mistake you did, wouldn't go through all the trouble to fix it, and just let someone else do it. The fact that you are tackling this issue head on, even though it's overwhelming, shows a lot about your character." Hera smiled.

"Thank you Tea, that means a lot coming from you," she said. She went to walk out the door of the train car and return to her seats when she noticed Tea wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming Tea?" Hera asked, confused.

"No, you go ahead, I just need a little alone time. Today has been a lot to digest," Tea explained. Hera nodded in understanding before walking out. The minute Hera left, Tea sank to the ground and cried.

'Why am I crying?' Tea thought to herself. 'Maybe it's the stress and pressure of the world depending on us again. Maybe I still haven't tamed all the jealousy I'm harboring in my heart. I guess, there are a lot of reasons that I have to cry,' Tea thought. She didn't try to fight it though. Instead, she let it all out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hera returned to her seat.

"So, How's Tea doing?" Yugi asked her. Hera knew that her and Tea had just had a very intimate moment, and didn't want to spoil it by sharing her thoughts and feelings with them.

'They may all be friends,' Hera thought to herself, 'But it's not my place to speak on Tea's behalf.'

"She's okay," Hera lied.

"I thought she had motion sickness," Tristan questioned her. Hera tried not to blush.

"She does!" Hera answered too quickly, "But, uh, it is only nausea now, and the vomiting seems to have subsided," she recovered quickly. The three boys exchanged a look of disbelief and disgust. Suddenly Tea appeared.

"What's up guys!" She said, cheerfully all signs of sadness absent from her face.

"Oh, Hey Tea!" Said Joey, before he realized the odd gravity of the situation, "I thought you were sick." Now it was Tea's turn to blush after being caught in her lie.

"Oh… No, I think now that the train has been moving for awhile, I'm starting to get over it!" Tea recovered quickly. Hera allowed herself a private sigh of relief. The boys weren't quite buying it, but Hera quickly saved the situation.

"So, Tea! How did you all become friends?" Hera asked quickly, Tea caught on a responded abruptly.

"Oh, it's a long story, I don't think you'd want to hear all of it," Said Tea. Hera smiled.

"Oh but I do!" Hera insisted, "Come sit next to me and tell me everything!" Tea returned the smile, squeezed into the booth next to Hera, and began telling her the story of her friendship. The guys looked on, not understanding what just happened, but were quickly helping Tea tell the story. Tea allowed herself to get lost in the story, and just enjoy this precious time she had with her friends. But she knew in the back of her mind, this would be one of the greatest challenges they would ever face, and she knew she had to keep her negative emotions in check if she really wanted to help Hera and The Pharaoh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CLOSING REMARKS TO READERS:**

 **I would just like to thank everyone for reading. As some of you may have noticed in the reviews this story got its first flame/troll, which I take as a good sign, as most of the time, trolls only troll what's good, and I REALLY couldn't be more excited about it! :D And I would just like to thank all the people who have been favoriting (is that a word?) and following this story! We're already pushing 400 views since Episode Six was posted and I am seriously thrilled to bits about it and couldn't be more thankful!**

 **Also, after I publish episode 8, this story will only be updated once a week until we reach the season finale. Please stay tuned for more details and an Episode release calendar at the end of Episode 8 in the Authors note and again, thank you so much for reading and bearing with me!**

 **XOXO J. Wylde**


	8. Episode Eight: Castle Rock

The friends rode the train all night, and to the end of the tracks. It was early morning, when the train finally came to a stop at Gaples; a remote train station located in the Sedma Foothills. The group quickly dismounted the train, and looked around the empty platform.

"I don't suppose you have a chauffeur somewhere waiting for us?" Asked Joey as they all watched the train pull away. Hera laughed.

"If there was a chauffeur I wouldn't have advised you all to pack so light," Hera teased.

"So, where to now?" Tea asked looked around the deserted train station. They had been the last ones to get off the train, and it looked as if they had been dumped in a ghost town; the shadows creatures drifting about didn't help. Hera walked over to the outward edge of the station platform, and pointed down. The group looked to see a small valley village. There was a patchwork of small fields growing a variety of crops, and a number of brown house peaks poking up through the greenery,

"We have to make our way through Pipsby," Hera explained.

"What's in Pipsby?" Tristan asked, observing the small village.

"Nothing," Hera answered, "It's just the easiest way to castle rock." She explained as she pointed to a tall mountain just across the valley.

"And then where?" Joey asked annoyed, "We cross the troll bridge into the fairy kingdom?" Hera narrowed her eyes.

"Castle rock isn't an ordinary mountain," Hera asserted, "It's Amon's home."

"He lives in a mountain?" Tea asked, confused.

"It's… hard to explain," said Hera, "You'll just have to see when we get there."

"So, how are we getting there?" Asked Yugi. Hera raised her eyebrow.

"We walk," she said. The group gave a collective groan.

"Come on," Said Hera trying to stay optimistic, "The road to Pipsby is this way. If we hurry we can make it to Castle Rock before nightfall!" the group gave an exasperated sigh, and accompanying sassy huff before agreeing to continue on their journey.

"Can we at least stop for food in Pipsby?" Tristan pleaded.

"I suppose," said Hera, "But, I'm sure Amon will have food."

"What's the deal Hera?" Asked Tea, "I thought you said you didn't support the Covens." Hera smiled.

"I do not," Hera answered, "but before Amon was in the Coven of Nekhbet, he had been a very close friend of the Ishtars. He was the one that aided them in bringing the Tablet of Lost Memories to Domino City!"

"If he's so good why was he trying to banish us all to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked skeptically. Hera looked down.

"I'm not really sure," Hera confessed."The Ishtars told me that he had been so kind before joining the coven, but the more involved he was, the darker his soul became." Hera looked up at her friends, to find that they all shared the same look of concern.

' _I guess it's just another missing piece to this puzzle,'_ Yugi thought to himself. He could feel the Pharaoh agreeing with him.

"Well, lets not stand around dwelling, we have to hurry up if we're ever going to make it before nightfall!" Hera exclaimed, and the group was on their way. While Joey and Hera were talking duel monsters, and Tea and Tristan were allowing themselves a chance to be tourists, Yugi was distracted with an internal dialogue he was having with the Pharaoh.

' _It feels like I don't even know myself anymore, Yugi'_ The Pharaoh confided in his other half. ' _I always knew I was a powerful Pharaoh; but to be a husband and father?'_ The Pharaoh had been different since the duel with Bastet. For the first leg of their journey he had remained pretty quiet towards Yugi, but now he couldn't seem to stop stressing over it.

' _I'm worried about you, Pharaoh,'_ Yugi confided, ' _Ever since that duel with Bastet you've been different. I think, you need to go talk to Hera. Not me,_ you. _She can't give you all the answers you seek, but maybe she can give you some peace of mind.'_ Yugi suggested. The Pharaoh pondered Yugi's suggestion and decided that Yugi was right; if he was ever going to get any closure, Hera would be the one to provide it.

' _Alright,'_ The Pharaoh agreed, before taking over Yugi's body. He looked up to see Joey ogling at the sights with Tristan and Tea and decided that this would be the best time to talk to Hera. He walked a little faster until he was beside her.

"Hello Hera," he addressed her. Hera turned her head and smiled at the Pharaoh.

"Hello, My Pharaoh," Hera addressed him. The Pharaoh was about to talk, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words in Hera's presence. He had so many questions, but no idea how to approach them.

"What was Ahknem like?" The Pharaoh suddenly blurted one of his many questions out loud. He blushed, embarrassed by his own insensitivity. Hera looked surprised by the sudden question.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," The Pharaoh apologized quickly. "I just have so many questions about my past, and about you. I just don't know where to begin." The Pharaoh explained. Hera smiled.

"It is alright, My Pharaoh," Hera answered, "I was expecting this curiosity from you." The Pharaoh looked down, suddenly ashamed that he hadn't asked her sooner.

"Ahknem was a good son," Hera told him. "He took after his Father. He was strong, proud, confident, and had a ceaseless amount of affection for everyone in the Palace. He even considered the Snakes his friend," Hera answered.

"Did… Did I have friends?" The Pharaoh asked. He had always envisioned being King as lonely.

"A great many," Said Hera. "You were a loyal friend, and I can remember every day we would all wait under the fig tree for you to get out of the lectures your father gave you about being Pharaoh!" She exclaimed with a smile, "We swam in the nile, and played various games, and you always shared your toys with us." Hera's eyes were lost in the world of her memories.

"We?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera was brought back to reality and looked at him.

"Yes, My Pharaoh. Before I was your Queen in adulthood, I was part of your close circle of friends in childhood," Hera told him. The Pharaoh stopped and pondered this.

"So… How did you and I meet?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera blushed.

"My parents had served in the Royal Palace. My father was one of your guards and my Mother was one of the Washerwomen. Normally, children of Palace employees are raised to fill the shoes of their parents and become palace employees; boys would become guards and priests and women became maids. But, I was different." Hera told him.

"What happened?" The Pharaoh asked. He could tell this story was a bit troubling for Hera from her hesitation.

"When I was born, I was not like the other children. I was born with blonde hair, which was unheard of in Ancient Egypt," Said Hera. "I was thought to be cursed, and that my hair was a bad omen, and my parents immediately took me to the Sacred Court to determine if I was a creation of Evil. One of them, a priestess, saw in me an inherent good, and determined that I was too live. The Court gave me the Greek name Hera, after my light hair, and when I was no longer dependent on my mother for care, I was placed in the Royal Harem to be married off one day to a member of the Royal Family." The Pharaoh blushed at the thought of the all powerful Hera, being nothing more than a pretty face for a member of the royal court. Hera saw his discomfort.

"I assure you, My Pharaoh, I did not stay in the Harem for long," Hera told him.

"What happened?" The Pharaoh asked, genuinely interested.

"I was the star of the Harem," Hera told the Pharaoh. "I was the most well treated, and the most sought after girl in all of Egypt. Even those who were not part of the Kingdom were willing to pay obscene amounts for my hand in marriage. Many of these other girls envied me for it. One day, a Harem girl named Ana had been styling my hair. Unknown to me, she had the intention of cutting it off, and using it to fabricate a blonde wig for herself. However, something inside of me, must have sensed her ill intent, and as soon as she put a blade to my head, a force inside me erupted, and pushed her back! A terror ran through the palace, as many were sure that the bad omen had been true, and the guards escorted me for a second time to face the Sacred Court," Hera told the Pharaoh.

"What did they do to you?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Nearly every member of the royal court wanted to banish me or kill me," Hera told the Pharaoh, "However, the sorcerer to your father knew that my powers could be a great asset to the Kingdom, and demanded that my life be spared so that I may be taught in the ancient art of sorcery. This sorcerer was the same one who trained you to wield the power of the millennium items, and it was under his instruction that we met and became friends." Hera finished her story.

"I was a sorcerer?" The Pharaoh asked, confused as to why a Pharaoh would need to learn sorcery.

"All members of the Royal Court were familiar in the art of sorcery so to better protect our Kingdom. It was a necessary skill for wielding millennium items to playing shadow games," Hera explained.

"And... How did you and I end up... Married?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera smiled.

"The moment we met for Sorcerer's training, you and I were inseparable," Hera told him. "When we went to go play games with our friends, we were always on a team together. Even beyond friendship, I would often help you perform your Royal Sorcery duties such as summoning Shadow Creatures and casting spells. Your father saw how close you and I were, and after the arranged marriage fell through, he determined that it would be best if we were together, and he gave us his blessing despite me not having royal blood; my exotic hair made me worthy to be the wife of a Pharaoh." Hera explained, "before you were King, you and I were married and with child and happy, My Pharaoh."

"What happened with the arranged marriage?" The Pharaoh asked. You could see a series of dark thoughts cross Hera's mind as storm clouds crossed her eyes, but she quickly shook it off with a sigh.

"That is a story for another time, My Pharaoh," Hera told him sternly. It was then that The Pharaoh decided not to press any further on the marriage topic. Instead he started thinking about himself. He tried to imagine himself summoning creatures and casting spells with Hera. He tried to remember how he learned to wield the millennium items. He tried to link Hera's words with a trigger in his brain, a sense of familiarity, but he could think of nothing.

"Who was I?" The Pharaoh asked Hera. Hera offered a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"It's just… So disturbing. I am a person. I am an individual. I am a King. But I know nothing about myself. Was I studious? Did I ever skip class? What did I do when I wasn't busy being a King? It's so frustrating not knowing the most basic answers about myself," The Pharaoh confided to Hera. Hera gave him a pitiful look. She knew the answers to all those questions. She placed a hand on The Pharaoh's shoulder.

"My Pharaoh," she addressed him. The Pharaoh looked up into her eyes and for first time felt a sense of familiarity beyond friendship; the recognition he had been looking for. He felt something deeper; a flame that could have only been 5,000 years old.

"I know that to you, I must be the answer to all your questions; however, I have a royal duty to fulfill, and direct orders from My King and his descendants to be careful with what I tell you, as to not hinder your journey in saving the world. Even now, I fear I might have told you to much," Hera told the Pharaoh. His face was awash in disappointment. He knew that the information Hera held was sensitive, even the answers to the silliest questions could be problematic; however, it didn't make the news any less discouraging.

"I promise My Pharaoh," Hera added, "That the answers you seek will come when the time is right. Just have patience in the plan the universe has set." The Pharaoh nodded. Though Hera's words helped, it didn't make it any less confusing. Hera could see through to his disappointment and knew that she had to do something to cheer him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey and Tristan had been trying everything in their power to keep themselves occupied on this long boring walk. Right now they were in a heated game of "I spy." Normally Tea would happily participate and be glad to spend so much time with her friends, but she found herself hanging back and intently watch the Pharaoh and Hera carry on. She could see that, even as strangers, there was a spark between them.

' _I don't blame the Pharaoh for being interested in her, she has the answers to the questions he's been seeking for so long. But still...'_ Tea's thoughts lingered before she shook the idea out of her head. ' _No. I shouldn't be feeling this way about the Pharaoh. He's a 5,000 year old spirit and I'm just an ordinary girl.'_ Tea thought to herself. She hated having to admit to having a crush on the Pharaoh, especially when it came to the differentiating between Yugi and The Pharaoh, but she couldn't help it. She felt so confused about everything, and Hera was just making it worse. Tea looked up to realize how far behind she had gotten, being lost in thought, sighed to herself, then hurried to catch up with her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hera looked around and noticed they were approaching the center of Pipsby. The whole town was overrun by dark spirits; they were the only people who dared to be out. The sky overhead was dank, and gray as if a fierce storm were upon them. Hera looked to her left, to see in the middle of the town square there was a very large fountain. Just up ahead to the left was a small park.

"We've been walking for awhile," Hera declared, turning to the rest of the group. "I'll get us some snacks from that little store over there, and then we can rest in the park!" Tristan and Joey were elated at the prospect of food, while Tea seemed a bit lethargic. Hera shook off Tea's odd behavior as just being tired and went off to the store. When Hera walked in, she found it unsettling that no one else was in there.

"Hello?" Hera called out.

"Go Away!" A voice called, "we're closed!" Hera turned to the counter to see the store owner crouched behind it, hiding.

"All I want is some food," Hera tried to reason with him. She could tell that the Dark Spirits were affecting him. His skin was papery, and his eyes were darkened.

"I don't care!" The store owner yelled back, "We're closed, so leave!" Hera sighed. She knew her friends wouldn't be happy unless she brought them back food.

"Your friends, will never be happy," A sickly voice called out to her. Hera turned to the Shopkeeper to find him completely possessed.

"How, how did you possess him so quickly?" Hera asked. Normally such spirits would take days, even weeks to manifest a body, let alone control it.

"Bastet gives me the power, so as to stop you and your friends from continuing," The shopkeeper told Hera.

"You are an entity of darkness, and I am a spirit purely of light. Even with Bastet's power, you do not stand a chance," Hera retorted confidently.

"You are not pure," The shopkeeper said, "Your soul is stained with the blood of your son, and now, your energy is a source for darkness to feed upon." Hera narrowed her eyes.

"No, you're lying!" Hera told the shopkeeper, "I am nothing like you or the creatures of the shadow realm!"

The shopkeeper started leaning forward, hungry for Hera's soul. Hera panicked.

"No, you stay away from me!" Hera cried, but the shopkeeper continued to lean closer and closer to Hera.

"I said stay away from me!" Hera shrieked. Suddenly a small blast of dark energy pushed the shopkeeper back behind the counter. He recoiled hunching his shoulders as he recovered from the blast. He smiled sinisterly at Hera.

"Delicious," He whispered enjoying the energy, "Just like Bastet." Hera gasped and looked down at her hands.

"No, it can't be," Hera said to herself. She knew she had to get out of there, and back to her friends before the darkness sunk any deeper. Hera grabbed an armful of snacks before running out the door.

The minute she got outside she tried to act calm and pretend that nothing had happened.

' _I really should have at least left some money on the counter,'_ Hera thought to herself, knowing that the shopkeeper was not to blame and he shouldn't be punished. ' _Nonetheless, I am not going back in there.'_ She couldn't help but to keep looking down at her hands as she crossed the street to the park.

' _Was that dark energy really something I could have generated? And was it really from the loss of my son?'_ Hera wondered to herself.

"There you are Hera! What took you so long?" Joey interrupted her train of thought. Hera quickly rebounded.

"Oh, I reminded the Shopkeeper of his daughter, so he had to tell me about her, and I didn't have the heart to run out midway through his story," Hera lied. She couldn't bear to tell her friends of the events in the store, and felt it best to keep that to herself. She spread the snacks out, and it wasn't long before Joey and Tristan were fighting over who got what. Hera sat next to the Pharaoh. Neither of them had much of an appetite, and the two shared an uncomfortable silence. For the entirety of their journey The Pharaoh was unsure how to treat Hera. She was virtually a stranger, but at the same time she was his wife. Hera was feeling the same way, but was determined to help the Pharaoh. She looked around the park, when suddenly fate sent her a blessing in disguise. On the sidewalk someone had drawn a circle in chalk, and left their glass marbles behind inside.

"Look, My Pharaoh!" Hera cried, pointing excitedly at the marbles. The Pharaoh looked over, a bored expression on his face, as he showed minimal interest in the marbles.

"Why are you so excited? It's just a few marbles that got left behind," The Pharaoh told her. Hera raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, back in ancient times, Marbles was your favorite game to play. It was your primary pass time! You had a whole room dedicated to the game with marbles carved out of exquisite gems, and an elaborately carved table dedicated just to playing!" Hera told him excitedly. The Pharaoh offered Hera a doubtful look.

"Really?" He asked. Hera nodded excitedly.

"Would you care to play a game with me?" Hera asked. Before the Pharaoh could answer, Hera had grabbed him by the shoulder and was dragging him towards the sidewalk. Joey followed, snacks in hand, interested to see how this would pan out, leaving only Tea and Tristan. Tristan was looking over at the trio, watching them play before turning to Tea.

"It's great that The Pharaoh has someone his own age to play with!" Tristan joked to Tea. But he was taken aback when Tea didn't receive the joke. She was staring off at The Pharaoh and Hera, watching them play.

"Tea?" Tristan called out to her. Hearing her name snapped her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, sorry Tristan, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just a little tired from all this walking!" Tea assured her friend. Tristan wasn't buying it.

"What's up with you Tea? You've been acting weird this whole trip," Tristan remarked. Tea sighed and looked over at the Pharaoh and Hera.

"I guess I'm still not used to having another person accompanying us," Tea told him. Tristan got a small smirk on his face.

"Are you jealous of Hera?" He asked smugly. Tea cringed a little at hearing that before crossing her arms and turning her nose up.

"Of course not Tristan, don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of a 5,000 year old spirit?" Tea asked, trying to play it off.

"Because she's spending so much time with The Pharaoh," Tristan answered. Tea tried to stand her ground, but she couldn't help but resonate with Tristan's words. She sighed, and uncrossed her arms, folding her hands on the table, and looking down at her lap.

"I suppose I am a little jealous," Tea finally admitted.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Tea, even I've been a little jealous of Hera," Tristan admitted. Tea was taken aback.

"What? But why?" Tea asked, confused.

"I've been friends with you guys for three years, but in the past few weeks, it feels like Hera has done more than I ever have. I mean, look how happy she's making the Pharaoh, and how well her and Joey get along. It makes me feel… unimportant," Tristan finally admitted. Tea understood exactly what Tristan was saying.

"I feel the same way," Tea admitted. She remembered what Hera had told her on the train. How she wished for them all to be friends. "But, we should put our feelings aside, and remember that this is all to help the Pharaoh," Tea added. Tristan looked up, surprised that Tea was so willing to put aside her feelings.

"Come on," Tea encouraged, "Lets go enjoy our break and the time we have with our friends." Tristan agreed and the two stood up and went to go join The Pharaoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight was upon the friends, as they climbed up castle rock. After spending nearly an hour watch the Pharaoh reclaim what had been his favorite game in his past life, they had been walking and climbing the rest of the day; The Pharaoh and Hera, inseparable from each other.

"How much farther?" Joey cried out from behind.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Hera answered, "We should be approaching the doorway soon!" Hera was right when she described Castle Rock as a large home. All along the wall of the mountain, large spectacular columns and windows had been carved out. The living quarters were designed by Amon, and based off his first excavation of the Lycian Tombs in Turkey. In order to reach the Doorway, one had to climb a large winding staircase up the face of the mountain, and pass all of the spectacular craftsmanship, before entering. They had been walking and climbing all day, and finally they were nearing the threshold of Amon's home. They approached the impressive solid oak door. There was an ornate brass knocker in the shape of a ram's head in the dead center of the door. Hera reached out to it, but before knocking she stopped herself and turned to her friends.

"Thank you all, so much for joining me," Hera told them, "I don't know that I would be able to do this without all of you here." The four of them smiled at Hera.

"It's not a problem Hera," Joey told her. "It's what friends do for each other." Hera was taken aback.

"We're… we're all friends? Even after getting you all in this mess?" Hera asked, touched.

"Of course Hera!" Tea piped in, "And whatever is on the other side of that door, we'll face it together!" Tristan and The Pharaoh nodded in agreement, and Hera nodded in return.

"Very Well, and as your friend, I will do everything in my power to protect you all from the dark forces of the shadow realm, as I did for My Pharaoh, My Son, and My People 5,000 years ago," Hera promised them, placing a hand over her heart and bowing her head. She turned to face the door, and with everyone she now held dear to her heart, reached out to the Ram's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door flew open before Hera even had a chance to knock, revealing a long dark corridor beyond. The friends took a wary step back, unsure what to expect.

"That was… Creepy," Tristan remarked. Suddenly a series of torches began to light the way down the hall.

"Not as creepy as that!" cried Tea. Hera narrowed her eyes.

"Whoever is doing this, wants us to enter," Hera said. She stepped forward into the house and began to make her way down the hall. Her friends followed.

"Stay close," Hera warned, "this could be a trap." As the friends made their way down the hallway they noticed the walls and decor were painted in the style of an ancient Egyptian tomb.

"Hera," The Pharaoh called out to her, "What is the meaning of all these Ancient Egyptian markings?"

"Amon is an archaeologist and had his home and decor modeled after his greatest excavations; the Lycian Tombs, The Valley of the Kings, and so on. These are all recreations from tombs he has excavated," Hera explained. The Pharaoh looked on at the images, wondering if any of these had been taken from the walls of his tomb. Finally they came to the end of the hallway, which opened up into an enormous room made entirely of stone. Around the perimeter were large columns, dividing the immense space. Directly across from them was a temple of some sort.

"This room," Hera said, "is based off the Temple of Artemis. And that shrine off of the El-Deir monastery." The friends looked over at the shrine, when a cloaked figure came into view. Joey gasped.

"Is that… Amon?" Joey asked pointing towards the cloaked figure. Hera looked and quinted her eyes.

"Amon?" Hera called out to him, "It is I, Goddess Hera, and I demand to speak with you!" The cloaked figure had their back to them, but it started to move. Hera watched the figure shift; however, when it turned around she saw that it had no face; only a black pit. Hera gasped as the figure lifted its arm.

"Get back!" Hera yelled, as the figure unleashed a wave of dark energy. Hera quickly generated a shield to protect her and her friends. Though they were not hurt, the blast shook them to their knees.

"What gives?" Joey yelled, "I thought he was supposed to help us, not blast us to bits!" Hera narrowed her eyes as she looked at Amon.

"The man before us is not Amon; though it is his body. He has been possessed by a Shadow Worm; a parasitic creature of the shadow realm, similar to a Tape Worm, it feeds off a host. After it runs out of energy, it begins hunting others to power itself. They are common in the Shadow Realm but virtually nonexistent here. It must have been released by Bastet in an attempt to stop us!" Hera told her friends. The Parasite blasted at the shield again. Hera grunted as she pushed more of her energy into holding it.

"So… we've got to take down a giant parasite?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. The only way to weaken a parasitic shadow creature is with a fire one. After it has been weakened, it must be sealed away. Normally we would seal them in stone tablets, but I don't think those are in abundance here." Hera said. The Pharaoh's eyes widened as he remembered the blank card Hera had given him. He reached for his deck and pulled it out.

"What about this?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera looked at the card and nodded.

"This could work, but I can't seal it without my ancient relics," Hera said.

"Your ancient relics?" Tea asked confused. The creature blasted again at the shield, this time bringing down some of the stones in the roof. Hera expanded the shield to cover the heads of her friends.

"The items I used in Egypt to perform sorcery. They had been sealed in one of the tombs excavated by Amon. They're probably somewhere in this house," Hera told them. The worm struck again, shaking the whole mountain. Hera knew she couldn't hold him off much longer.

"You all, look through the house to see what you can find; just grab anything Ancient Egyptian. I'll hold off the parasite," Hera told them.

"And let you fight that thing alone? No way!" Joey said. The parasite unleashed a spew of dark energy coating her whole shield.

"Please!" Hera pleaded with her friends, "I'm the only one with the power to fend off the worm, but I can't seal it without those artifacts I need your help!" Joey and his friends understood that as much as it hurt to leave Hera alone with the Parasite, it wouldn't do any good to stay with her. Joey sighed.

"Alright Hera," He agreed, "what do you want us to do?"

"On the count of three, I'm going to take down my shield. When I do that you four are going to run as quickly as possible behind those columns to the left. There are Egyptian Hieroglyphics painted around their capitals, so I'm assuming that's where his collection of Egyptian artifacts are stashed. When you get there grab as much as you can and bring it to me; you're bound to grab something I can use," Hera instructed. The friends nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Agreed Tristan.

"Lets do this!" Tea cried. Hera nodded at them.

"One…" Hera counted off, the parasite pounding consistently at her shield.

"Two..." Hera could feel the shield would break at any moment.

"Three!"


	9. Episode Nine: Parasite Problem

Hera's shields shattered, and the group scattered just as the Parasite dealt its blow. The wall behind them crumbled under the force of its power, leaving them trapped; the only options being defeating the parasite or becoming worm food. Hera moved to the right as her friends quickly edged their way along the room to the left.

' _Good luck,'_ Hera thought to them, her eyes focused on Amon. She dared not look at her friends for fear of giving away their plan to Amon, and endangering them. She knew what she asked of them was risky and dangerous but she would have to trust them to be alright. Hera knew there was no time to talk, and had to distract Amon with a battle as quickly as possible. She quickly focused her powers and began to glow.

"With the power vested in me by the State of Egypt I call forth my White Flame Dragon!" Hera cried out. A beam of light shot through the ceiling, transporting the Dragon from his Shrine. He bellowed ferociously as he entered the battlefield, awaiting the command of his master. Amon grinned.

"You really think that dragon can save you?" Amon mocked, "That beast may weaken, but my destruction is inconceivable!" Hera narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see about that!" Hera called out. She focused her powers a second time, summoning her crown and scepter.

"Now my beast," Hera cried out, drawing her scepter, "Attack!" The Dragon cried out a fearsome battle cry, before diving into battle at the command of his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and his friends had made it to safety behind the columns.

"We have to hurry," Tristan said, "We can't leave Hera out there fending for herself!" The friends nodded in agreement.

"This is where the Ancient Egyptian artifacts should be… But Where?" Joey asked out loud.

"Um… Joey…." Tea got his attention, and pointed to the far wall. Joey turned, and it wasn't long before his mouth fell agape. Not only was the entire far wall a glass case filled with Ancient Egyptian artifacts, there were several other cases meticulously placed throughout the room, also filled with artifacts.

"How are we supposed to find Hera's artifacts among all of these?" Joey asked, annoyed with the situation, "Where do we even start?"

"Hmm," Yugi pondered to himself, "We don't know, but I think I know someone who can help us!" Said Yugi, as he and the Pharaoh switched places. The Pharaoh appeared before them.

"I may not remember which artifacts were Hera's; however, I'm sure the hieroglyphics on these artifacts are enough to tell us of their origin," The Pharaoh told his friends. His friends nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets get started!" declared Tea, as the four began searching through the hundreds of artifacts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the battle was at a stalemate. Hera had thrown every attack possible at the parasite, but nothing seemed to have any effect on the parasite. Suddenly, Hera had an idea.

"White Flame Dragon!" Hera called out, "Come to me!" The Dragon obeyed, and returned to its master.

"Alright my beast, I know you've never done this before, and neither have I, but it's our only hope if we want to save the world," The dragon nodded, understanding that something big was about to happen. Hera grabbed onto her Dragon's horns, and mounted him, just behind his head.

"With my powers combined with White Flame Dragon's we will be unstoppable!" Hera declared, lifting her scepter over her head. The dragon cried out in agreement and the two of them rose to nearly the ceiling of the room, and dove into battle. The situation was difficult for Hera at first. She had never ridden a dragon before, let alone tried to aim on one, so she had a few misses when trying to synchronize her attacks with her dragon's, but it wasn't long before they were working in harmony.

Suddenly, the parasite hit them with a direct blast of darkness. The dragon performed an evasive maneuver, and quickly got out of the way, almost knocking Hera off in the process. Hera clutched the white flames of the dragon in one hand, her scepter at the ready in the other, as she looked down at Amon. Suddenly darkness exploded out of him, as the Parasite, became a full infestation. dark appendages swirled like flames, to form a large ghastly mass of darkness before them. Hera stared up at the creature of darkness, mouth agape.

"We may need a little more help," Hera said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Pharaoh must have gone through half the cases, not a single artifact hinting at having to with Hera or sorcery.

"We're running out of time!" Tea cried, listening to the commotion beyond the columns.

"If we don't find something soon, that Parasite is gonna fry Hera!" Tristan yelled. The Pharaoh hurried his search, pleading with the Gods that the next thing he looked at would be an indication of Sorcery.

"I don't understand, how this guy can have so many artifacts, but not a single artifact that belonged to his goddess!" Joey exclaimed frustrated. The Pharaoh's eyes widened as he suddenly came to a very grave conclusion.

"Joey, that's it!" The Pharaoh cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"Amon worships Hera, he wouldn't have her possessions locked in a case with hundreds of others. Hers would be somewhere special, somewhere above everything else," The Pharaoh pondered. Suddenly Tea remembered something.

"Like a shrine?" She asked timidly. The Pharaoh's eyes widened, as he rushed to the columns.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I call forth Ra's Apprentice!" Hera yelled as she raised her Scepter and summoned yet another dragon. This one was adorned entirely in Gold from wings to tail, and resembled a smaller Winged Dragon of Ra. The dragon entered the battlefield, with White Flame Dragon and his master.

"Attack my creatures!" Hera called out, as the two beasts charged into battle.

' _I can't keep this up,'_ Hera thought to herself. ' _I can feel my powers draining, especially controlling two creatures. I hope my friends find something soon.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Pharaoh watched Hera battle with her dragons. He could see the sweat on her furrowed brow, and the stressed determination in her eyes.

' _She won't last much longer,'_ The Pharaoh thought to himself, ' _She has weakened the parasite, but if she keeps fighting like this, the parasite will surely get the upperhand.'_ The Pharaoh's eyes drifted to the shrine Amon had been standing in front of, and sure enough along the ledge were a series of artifacts, that he was sure Hera could use to seal the creature.

"We have to get those artifacts," The Pharaoh determined.

"What?" Joey exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"If we're ever going to defeat the parasite, we're going to need those artifacts," The Pharaoh told them, "I'm sure Hera will distract the Parasite long enough for us to retrieve them. We just have to trust her."

"Alright Pharaoh," Joey agreed, "How can we help?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hera and her dragons had began focusing on large synchronized attacks, as to weaken the parasite faster, and for longer amounts of time; however, Hera's powers were weakening, and she could tell that her creatures could not take much more of this. Hera decided that it would be best to play defense for awhile. She had weakened the parasite just enough so that she could sit with a shield up while her creatures recovered, but not having to worry about him recharging too much. The White Flame Dragon skidded gracefully across the floor giving Hera an opportunity to dismount. Ra's Apprentice and White Flame Dragon covered her from the Parasite's blows, while she made her way to a safe distance across the field. She put her shields up, which gave the dragons an opportunity to retreat.

"Where are my friends with the artifacts?" Hera asked herself, "They should have found them by now." She discreetly looked over to the left and was shocked to see them coming out from the columns empty handed. She quickly focused her attention back on the parasite before he noticed.

"What are they doing?" Hera asked herself outloud. She wanted desperately to look back over at them, but the parasite could sense her apprehension, and she didn't want to draw more attention to them, out of fear that they would be hit.

"I need to distract the parasite before he notices, but I know that if I keep this up, I won't have enough power to seal him away," Hera said. In thinking so much about a strategy, Hera let her guard down, and the concentration on her shield slipped. The Parasite who had been watching her so intently saw this, and sent a blast of darkness directly towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pharaoh and his friends had decided that there was safety in numbers, and that it would be better to go as a group, than risk getting separated. They had decided to space themselves a bit, in case one of them failed, or got in a tight spot, there would be someone else to back them up. The Pharaoh watched Hera duel intently.

' _Was this what dueling was like back in the ancient times?'_ The Pharaoh asked himself as he watched Hera and her monsters interact. ' _It's almost as if Hera_ is _a duel monster, the way they are working together so well.'_ He continued to inch along the wall watching Hera's monsters covered her as she retreated behind her shield. She looked slightly over in his direction, but then quickly focused herself back on the parasite. ' _Did she see us? Can she see what we're trying to do?'_ The Pharaoh wondered to himself. He wanted desperately to catch a glimpse of the Parasite, but he knew any sudden movements could jeapordize their mission, so he kept his eyes trained on Hera as he inched along the column wall. He saw her mouth moving. ' _What is she doing? Reciting a spell?'_ The Pharaoh wondered to himself. He saw her shield flicker before she was suddenly bombarded with a blast of darkness, destroying the shield and doing unknown damage to Hera. The Pharaoh's eyes widened, as he frantically waited for the cloud of darkness to lift, anxious to see what happened to Hera. His friends witnessed the attack as well, and they were all on the edge of their seat, concerned for the safety of their friend. Finally the Pharaoh couldn't take it anymore.

"Hera!" He called out to her as he ran across the field. He turned to his friends.

"Get back behind the columns where it's safe, I have to save Hera!" He called to them. He turned back to Hera, before watching to see if his orders were fulfilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hera's vision was foggy. It took her a moment to realize that her shield had been broken by the parasite. She felt for her scepter and crown, but determined that the blast must have knocked them out of reach. She looked quickly around for her Dragons but the smoke was too thick. She felt a pain in her head, and down her back.

' _The blast must have just hit the shield, and this pain must be from the force of it,'_ Hera concluded. Suddenly she saw a lick of white flames and knew that her White Flame Dragon must be okay. Right next to that she saw a glint of gold.

"Scatter my beasts, use the smoke to your advantage. Head towards the parasite and we will reconvene there!" Hera commanded, as she took off. The Dragons understood as she watched the flick of flame and glint of gold disappear into the smoke. She ran to the left, and found a less dense patch. She tried to get a grip on her bearings, when an all too familiar voice broke her concentration.

"Hera!" A voice called out to her.

' _The Pharaoh!'_ Hera thought to herself, panicked by the thought of the Parasite seeing him. She looked up through the smoke and saw the parasite looking down to her left. She followed his eyes and saw the Pharaoh running towards the cloud of smoke.

' _No,'_ Hera thought. She could see the Parasite's ill intent, as he readied himself to attack the Pharaoh; the person Amon hated most in this world. With her powers near diminished, and not knowing any other options, Hera sprinted as quickly as she could to The Pharaoh, knowing what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pharaoh ran towards the billowing cloud of smoke, Hera's well-being the only thought racing through his head. He knew he had to get to her. He knew he had to make sure she was alright. Suddenly he felt something punch right into his side. It knocked him off his feet, and pushed the wind out of his lungs. He tumbled to the ground, a sudden pain racing down his right half. He grabbed at his arm and looked up to see that the Parasite had spotted him, and was already preparing a second blast to finish him off. The Pharaoh's eyes widened in fear. He tried to stand up, he tried to summon the powers of his millennium item, but his brain was so panicked and scrambled he couldn't think clearly. He welled his eyes shut, in anticipation for the painful final blow he would receive. He thought of Hera, He thought of Ahknem, He thought of his friends, but mostly; he thought of how he didn't want to die.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **CLOSING REMARKS TO READERS:**

 **I know it has been awhile since an update, but I'm back baby! ;D I know this chapter was short, but it was all in the name of building suspense! Happy reading! And I promise I WILL be coming up with a chapter schedule soon!**

 **XOXO J. Wylde**


	10. Episode Ten: Amon's Death

The Pharaoh opened his eyes, as the warm buttery glow of the afterlife filled his vision. The ground was cold and stony, and despite the pure light, the air was undeniably thick and smokey. The Pharaoh looked up to see an angel standing in front of him. She faced opposite of the Pharaoh, and the blinding light that focused around her, shrouded her features. All the Pharaoh could see was her white sheath, and golden hair.

"What's happening?" The Pharaoh asked the figure.

"The gods will see to it, that my defeat is not in vain!" The Angel answered, "for my Pharaoh will avenge me!" The Pharaoh knew that voice. He looked beyond the angel to see the parasite looming in the background. This was not the afterlife; this was Amon's castle, and the angel who stood before him, was Hera protecting him, and the light that surrounded him, was Hera's power.

"Hera!" The Pharaoh cried out, "What are you doing?" Her words kept running through his head, ' _My defeat is not in vain, the Pharaoh will avenge me!'_ He didn't know what that meant.

"Please Hera," The Pharaoh pleaded, standing up, "You don't have to do this, I'm here now, we can defeat the parasite together!" Hera smiled at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice. A tear glinted in her eye as she thought that might be the last time she heard it.

' _I'm sorry, my Pharaoh,'_ Hera thought to herself, ' _Even if we could defeat the Parasite together, I would not have enough power to seal the dark spirit away. This way, at least there is a chance to banish the darkness.'_ A tear rolled down Hera's cheek as her smile faded into a determined gaze.

"By the glory of the gods, and the light vested in me, I command the shadows of your heart, to return from the darkness from whence they came!" Hera declared. The light exploded, and directed itself at the parasite.

"No!" The Pharaoh cried out, praying with the gods that it wasn't too late, and that this wasn't really Hera's end. The light burst forth, directing itself at the Parasite, as it burned away the darkness that enveloped the creature. The beast cried out in anguish, as Hera's attack forged on. As her attack subsided, the ethereal glow that had enveloped the battlefield began to fade, leaving only remnants of smoke from the earlier attack.

There was a moment of stillness as the Pharaoh took the whole scene in; The parasite withered and writhing in the corner of the battlefield, and the all powerful Hera standing tall and strong before it. The Pharaoh watched Hera intently. He could see her posture crippling, and her breath labored as her chest heaved. He could see her fingers shaking as she lowered her arms, her empyreal glow fade, as the last of her light was absorbed by the parasite. In one fluid motion, Hera's hand went to her chest, her knees buckled under her, and Hera fell face down to the cold stony ground; defeated. The Pharaoh snapped out of his trance, and without thinking rushed to the side of his Queen. He held her in his arms, and gazed down at her resting face. Her forehead was bruised from hitting the floor, and her cheeks, nose and chin were smudged with soot and dirt from the intense battle. The Pharaoh felt tears pricking his eyes. For the first time since knowing Hera, through the dirt and bruises, he could see how beautiful she was. The soft delicate contours of her cheeks and nose, creating the illusion of an eternally youthful face. The arch of her brows, and curvature of her eyes that gave Hera her constant wistful and all-knowing expression. Her wide soft lips, that even in death hinted a smile. The Pharaoh could see why any man would have chosen this woman to be his Queen. The dirt on her cheek smudged more as a tear fell on her face, from The Pharaoh's eye.

"Hera," The Pharaoh whispered hoarsely, "Please wake up, Hera." He was pleading with her to open her eyes. Hera couldn't leave him like this. Not when he had just started understanding his past. Not when he had just met her and his son. Not when there was so much more to know.

"Please Hera," The Pharaoh continued to plead, "Answer me." In a swift act, graced from the gods, Hera's eyes twitched, and opened. The Pharaoh felt a sense of relief rush through him, knowing Hera was still alive; however, that relief was quickly replaced with dread as her expression remained blank and unresponsive. Hera's eyes were cold, and void of any emotion, as she looked through The Pharaoh.

"You must finish him, My King," Hera told him. At first, The Pharaoh didn't understand, but directed his attention to the corner of the battlefield, where he saw the Parasite stirring as it regained its power. He quickly turned back to Hera, desperate for answers.

"I must help you first," The Pharaoh answered, as he went to move Hera.

"No," Hera commanded. The Pharaoh froze, intimidated by the fierceness of her tone.

"5,000 years ago, you had to choose between the fate of the world and your family," Hera told him, "you must now make that same decision again."

"I chose the fate of the world last time, and look what happened to you!" The Pharaoh cried, flustered. Hera said nothing, and offered him her blank, all-knowing stare. Both she and the Pharaoh knew what had to be done.

"Even if I did choose the fate of the world, how am I supposed to seal the Parasite? I no longer remember any of the magic I knew as Pharaoh," The Pharaoh refuted. Hera opened her mouth to answer, when a pain split through her body, as the last of her energy was ripped from her. Her breathing became fast paced and labored, as she clutched at her throat trying to breathe.

"Hera? Hera!" The Pharaoh called after her, shaking her, trying to keep her there just a little bit longer. "Please Hera, don't go! I need your help!" The Pharaoh pleaded, "I need you!" Hera's green eyes were wild with fear and pain as she stared into the Pharaoh. Her hands clutched the collar of his jacket, as she held herself close to him.

"The fowl of a thousand eyes knows all!" Hera cried out in her last struggled breath, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell limp in The Pharaoh's arms. The Pharaoh looked down at her, tears rolling down his cheeks, as his fingers curled and clutched around her arms. His sadness was soon replaced with an anger and determination.

"I promise," He told the deaf Hera, "Your death will not be in vain, I will do whatever I can to avenge you. And I will start with making the decision I should have made all those years ago." With those words, he stood up, Hera still clutched in his arms, and began sprinting across the battlefield. Amon was slowly but surely regaining his strength, as he began to stand and wobble in his corner. The Pharaoh knew they had to seal him before he became too strong. He brought Hera to the columns that separated the Egyptian artifacts from the open hall and leaned her against a column. He crouched down beside her and reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the Blank Space magic card they had planned to seal the parasite in. He tucked that away into his own pocket with an exasperated sigh, the uncertainty of what was about to happen weighing down on him. He turned his attention to Hera. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and took one last look at her face before going into battle.

"Be careful," he murmured to Hera and to himself. He stood up and turned to face the Parasite. He walked forward to the center of the battlefield. He was unsure of what he was doing; however, he had faith in his victory.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Amon!" The Pharaoh cried out. Before Amon could answer The Pharaoh's declaration for battle, a familiar voice cut in.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice called out. The Pharaoh turned to see Joey, Tristan and Tea all standing behind him, and all holding an ancient artifact.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you see how dangerous this is? I thought I told you to go where it's safe!" The Pharaoh scolded them lightly, though he was relieved to have his friends by his side once again, backing him up.

"And leave all the action for you? I don't think so!" Joey answered, smiling confidently.

"Besides, we come bearing gifts!" Tristan added light heartedly, presenting the armful of artifacts to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was proud of his friends, using the battle as a distraction to complete the mission; however, if they didn't know how to use the artifacts to seal the parasite, the mission was a lost cause. Tea saw the concern that was furrowed on the Pharaoh's brow.

"We can do this Pharaoh," Tea encouraged him, "Hera wouldn't have sacrificed herself like that unless she knew we would be able to seal the Parasite. There has to be a way!" The Pharaoh's concern subsided slightly, as Tea's words comforted him.

"You're right Tea," He told her, "I'm sure if we believe in ourselves and in each other, the answer will come to us." Suddenly a battle cry could be heard overhead. Hera's dragons circled above the group of friends, before landing gracefully before the group, guarding them.

"White flame dragon, Ra's apprentice!" The Pharaoh greeted them, glad to see they were still in play. The Pharaoh turned back to the parasite. With his friends, the dragons, and the artifacts he knew they stood a fighting chance at defeating The Parasite.

"Show me your artifacts," The Pharaoh instructed his friends, "Hera mentioned something about a foul of a thousand eyes." Tea showed him the statue of a pig she had found.

"I read somewhere that in Ancient Egypt, pigs were associated with death and foul play! Maybe this is what Hera meant!" Tea suggested.

"What about this?" Tristan offered an urn with the head of a cat, "it smells pretty foul." The Pharaoh looked down at the artifacts.

"But what about the thousand eyes?" The Pharaoh asked, certain these were not the artifacts Hera needed.

"What about this?" Joey offered his artifact. It was a petrified wood box, and on the lid was the carving of a Peacock.

"Of course! Hera meant fowl as in bird!" The Pharaoh exclaimed. He grabbed the box from Joey and began reading the inscription along the side.

"This box shall be the familiar,

And the subject shall be bare,

face down it lays, closed the lid stays,

When you recite this prayer."

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked. The Pharaoh pulled out the blank space magic card.

"It means that this box is going to pull the soul of the parasite out of Amon and trap it in this card," The Pharaoh explained. "All we need to do, is put the card in the box face down, close the lid and then recite the prayer."

"You make it sound so easy," Joey said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "in case you didn't notice the worm is almost done hibernating!" The Pharaoh turned to look at the worm, his eyes narrowing in aggravation as he saw that it was finally recovering and preparing for an attack.

"Dragons!" The Pharaoh called forth the beasts Hera had left behind, "attack the parasite! Weaken it so we can seal it!" He commanded. The Beasts kneeled before their new master, before turning to fulfill their duties. The Pharaoh watched as the beasts began concentrating attacks on the parasite to weaken it, and saw how they were both weakened from the previous battle. Suddenly The Pharaoh's millennium puzzle started glowing.

' _I think the puzzle wants you to harness its powers to help the dragons,'_ Yugi remarked. The Pharaoh nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated his own powers. The puzzle continued to grow brighter until it became a golden orb of light.

"Millennium puzzle, I call upon you to grant strength to my dragons. Unleash your power, and aid my dragons, I command you in the name of the Pharaoh!" The Pharaoh called out. The golden orb shot out in a ray of light, splitting into two and dividing among the dragons. Soon the dragons were glowing the same golden glow as the puzzle and their attacks became more focused. It wasn't long before the parasite was weakened.

The Pharaoh saw that the parasite was nearly destroyed and knew it was time. He placed The Blank Space magic card face down in the Peacock box, and shut the lid. He held the box up over his head, towards the parasite, his fingers clutched tightly around the lid holding it shut. His friends locked their arms with his, offering their own spiritual strength, and he could even feel Yugi's spirit helping hold down the lid of the box. The Pharaoh recited the prayer carved on the bottom of the box;

"Spirit of evil, Creature of darkness,

Summoned with ill intent,

In the name of egypt, In the name of Ra,

I command your descent.

Back to the shadows from whence you came,

For you are no longer welcome here,

Back to the place of which you were born,

I command you, disappear!"

The Pharaoh chanted the prayer. As he did so, the box began to glow an unearthly purple. The purple glow enthralled the parasite, and began tearing away at the darkness embedded in Amon. The box shook and rattled in the Pharaoh's clutch, but the Pharaoh held the lid shut tight. His Millennium puzzle was aglow with the purple light as his power was concentrated into the box. Soon the parasite was nothing more than a swirl of darkness clutched within the purple glow. The eyes of the tail of the peacock sparked gold and emanated fine golden threads of light, that netted the darkness and the purple, and dragged them through the air and towards the box. The same golden light enveloped the friends as the box drew from their spiritual strength. The parasite howled in protest, clawing and withering away at the net, trying to escape. It was no use. The creature was dragged through the keyhole in the box. After the entirety of the mass disappeared within the box, the box was suddenly still in the Pharaoh's hand.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes, and the friends unlatched themselves. The pharaoh lowered the box and cautiously lifted the lid, fearful that the creature may still be lurking inside. Instead saw a duel monsters card titled, _Shadow Worm._ His friends all crowded around him, to see what had happened.

"So… was that worm just a rogue duel monster?" Tea asked not understanding the situation. Before The Pharaoh could input his thoughts they heard a groan from the corner where the parasite had been. The friends all turned and looked fearfully, afraid that the Worm had managed to escape. Instead on the floor they saw a very old man, hunched over in pain. Before anyone could think, Joey rushed forward in a fit of rage, his eyes like daggers and his fists looking to strike. He picked up the old man by the collar and shook him.

"Alright Amon, I'm not playing. Our friend is dead, our world is falling apart and all fingers are pointing to the leader of the Creepy Cult, so you best start talking before my fist starts punching," Joey demanded threateningly. The older man didn't seem to be understanding anything. He had a dazed expression on his face. He looked at Joey and furrowed his brow.

"Who are you?" The Older man asked, "and who's Amon? I am Professor Darzi. I'm a retired archaeologist." Joey was also confused and he set the Old Man down.

"Don't you remember anything?" Joey asked, "You were the leader of an evil coven and infected by some Shadow Worm." Joey attempted to clarify. The Older man shook his head, and fell back onto the floor, obviously weak.

"I'm sorry son," the old man apologized. "The last thing I remember was waking up in a hospital after being saved from an eternity of darkness by...by…" The old man was struggling to remember. It was then that The Pharaoh piped in.

"Hera?" The Pharaoh asked him. The Old Man's eyes widened in recognition.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Hera, the ambassador to the Shadow Realm. Hera, the embodiment of Light. Hera the Queen," he stopped and looked at the Pharaoh.

"The Queen of Egypt," The Pharaoh finished for him, "My Queen." The Old Man's eyes widened again.

"You… you know? But, the Ishtars gave very strict instruction-"

"Hera didn't tell me anything. Bastet was the one who told me of my Queen and of My son. Bastet was the one who unleashed a horrible darkness on the world, and Hera lead us to you, believing you had all the answers." The Pharaoh cut him off.

"Hera's here?" The Old Man gasped, "Where is she?" The Pharaoh felt a pain in his heart, remembering Hera's condition.

"She's Dead," The Pharaoh told him. "She sacrificed herself to save me, from you." Professor Darzi gave him a confused look, and then an exasperated sigh.

"You come to me, seeking answers as to why the world is shrouded in darkness; however there is much more that Hera has yet to tell you and that must be explained, before you can begin your quest. Bring me to Hera," Darzi commanded the friends, he then turned to the other side of the room.

"Servants!" He called out. At least a dozen men appeared from the confines of the adjacent room and onto the battlefield, "prepare a feast for our guests immediately! Set the main dining hall, and put out all the food we have for our noble travelers!" He turned to the Dragons that were still in play on the field, "And fetch someone to tend to the dragons until Hera can be bothered to return them to their shrine. Set a place for them to lay and rest!" He then turned back to the group of friends.

"All shall be revealed," He told them. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Very well, Darzi. We shall give you the benefit of the doubt," He told the professor before he turned to the far wall, and lead the party to Hera.


	11. Episode Eleven: The Prophecy (Part I)

_There was a warmth surrounding me. A heavenly glow accompanied that warmth, along with a feeling of weightlessness; not just as if I was floating, but as if I was unbound from the physical world. It wasn't until the three god-like figures approached me, did I realize how far from the physical world I really was. I had only seen the God Cards as monsters duels in which they were portrayed as menacing, violent creatures. Seeing them in person however, though they were all too big for the eye to hold, they carried a stern softness with them; an understanding and a compassion, that only a god could truly have. Obelisk stood between Slifer and Ra and looked down at me._

" _Hera," he addressed me, "do you understand why we have called you here?" I shook my head._

" _No, God Obelisk," I answered._

" _You have sacrificed yourself to save your Pharaoh; and though your act was very noble, I am afraid it was in vain," Obelisk answered. I couldn't help but express my confusion._

" _I don't understand," I told Obelisk, "what do you mean it was in vain?"_

" _you were created thousands of years before your birth," Obelisk told her, "you are destined for greatness; however, before that you have much to learn, young Hera."_

" _Are you saying I cannot pass on into the afterlife until I learn something?" I asked, slightly annoyed with the vague nature of the gods. Obelisk did not acknowledge me, and stood as silent and as still as stone._

" _What am I supposed to learn?" I asked, trying to be more specific. Obelisk smiled. Never in my life had I seen a god smile, and to know he smiled at me felt like an honor._

" _That will come in time, young Hera. Until then, I suggest you rest. You have a long journey ahead of you." I wanted to ask more. I wanted to ask why the gods were appearing before me to tell me this, and why I was brought all the way to the afterlife to hear this information. I wanted to ask about Ahknem and Bastet. But before I could utter a word, the lights snapped off, and I was submerged in darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hera opened her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Down the corridor from the dining hall, was a small room, in which Darzi's servants had set up a bed, and laid the body of Hera in. In the dining hall, the friends gathered before a long table that was laid out with an exquisite feast; A variety of fruit platters filled with fresh cut melons, grapes, and other exotic delicacies. Three basted Turkeys, Whole beef tenderloins, and every fish in the sea was sitting under heat lamps. Baskets were piled high with bread, and the potatoes came fried, mashed or baked. Every vegetable imaginable was available and each swam in their own decadent butter sauce. At the other end of the dining hall was a buffet loaded with chocolates, pastries, candies and cakes. Tristan and Joey nearly forgot they were in the home of the man who killed their friend and instead found themselves drooling over the bountiful feast they were about to be served.

"Please," Darzi invited them, "fill your plates and settle yourselves. Once you are comfortable, I will explain everything." Tristan and Joey didn't hesitate and piled their plates high with a little bit of everything. Tea and the Pharaoh were a bit more modest, but nonetheless couldn't deny their hunger after walking all day and nearly being killed by a giant parasite. Once everyone had filled their plates and were sitting quietly, did Darzi stand up.

"My name is Professor Adam Darzi, and many years ago I was aiding the Ishtar family on an excavation of the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh," He began. "They saw in me, my desire to learn and my good intentions towards The Tomb, and granted me access. They had taken me exploring in one of the many false entrances, when I had seen a shadowy figure. I followed it, accidentally separating myself from the Ishtars who guided me. The Shadowy figure guided me through the tomb as I blindly followed." Darzi exclaimed.

"Where did it take you?" The Pharaoh asked.

"It took me to the box that held the millennium puzzle, an artifact that was only a legend at the time," Darzi revealed. "I rushed forward without thinking, the dark spirit beckoning me, and I fell right into her trap, for the box before me was only an illusion into the gateway to the Shadow Realm. My greed had bested me and for that, I paid the ultimate price."

"Do you know who this dark spirit was?" The Pharaoh asked. Darzi sighed.

"I do not know for sure; however, I am fairly certain that it was the Shadow Queen," Darzi responded. "I spent many years wandering the Shadow Realm, only becoming more and more consumed with fear, loneliness, and hopelessness. I do not know who found my body, or how I ended up in Domino City Hospital; all I know is that I was in a vegetable-state coma for nearly twenty years. I was certain my body die and my spirit would spend the rest of eternity wandering the Shadow Realm… That is, until she came," Darzi told them.

"Hera?" The Pharaoh asked. Darzi nodded.

"Hera was calling herself the Ambassador to the Shadow Realm at the time. I remember I had taken a break from wandering the shadow realm, and instead I had been resting in a dark corner, when the glowing of light caught my attention. At first, I thought the shadow realm must be playing a trick on me, or that it must just be an illusion from my mind. I watched as the light got closer and closer, until it was standing right in front of me. I looked up at the beautiful, angelic being of Hera. I was certain that no creature that divine could exist in the shadow realm and immediately wrote her off as an illusion; however, that did not stop me from watching her. She had this incredible, comforting warmth emanating off of her. She knelt down in front of me, she pierced my soul with her wistful green eyes, offered me the sweetest of smiles and asked, ' _Are you lost?'_ I couldn't even answer her. In part because I refused to believe she existed, and in part because it was the first time I had been given a chance to speak to someone in years. I suddenly found myself in the center of a ring of light, as the half dozen children that had been following her surrounded me. They were all holding candles and they all carried Hera's same wistful expression. Hera turned to the oldest, a girl I remember and said, ' _Won't you please light him a candle?'_ The girl handed me a lit candle, and I joined their traveling party. I knew that it wouldn't be long until the shadow realm destroyed this hopeful illusion as one of its cruel jokes. But I knew I had to enjoy the vision while it lasted, and not dwell of what was to come," Darzi told them.

"So, where did Hera take you?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Hera lead us all over the shadow realm, and made sense of what I thought was a senseless place. She showed us where the inhuman demons dwelled, where the majority of human souls stayed, and where the shadow realm generated many of its illusions. I did not understand why the shadow realm would create an illusion exposing itself to me, but I went with it. Along the way on our journey, we picked up a number of lost innocent souls, nearly all of them were younger children. I was the oldest of Hera's refugees, and so I traveled right next to her, and got to know her very well. I remember asking her one day, 'Hera, why do you seek the souls of children?' she offered me the same wistful smile she always carried and said simply, 'I am looking for an old friend,'" He told them. The Pharaoh looked down, reflecting on the duel with Bastet.

"She must have been looking for Ahknem," The Pharaoh said. Darzi nodded seriously.

"She rarely mentioned her son by name; however, whenever she spoke, there was always mention of him. She would even often entertained the children with stories of 'The Bravest Boy.' I can only assume they were her memories of Ahknem," Darzi told the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh nodded, solemnly. The only memory he had of his son, was of his wife killing him. His heart wrenched at the thought of that duel. Darzi continued, distracting the Pharaoh.

"As an archaeologist, hearing her stories as the Queen of Egypt were the greatest histoy lesson I could have ever hoped to get, and I knew we were destined to meet, and I grew very attached to her. There were times I even forgot the whole mess was an illusion, and I believed that Hera was a real soul. There were other times, when I was so convinced she wasn't real, I would refuse to continue on our journey any farther until she proved her existence to me. In these time she would stay with me and say, 'we are always moving forward, but right now you are choosing to move forward in a different direction. I know you are tired, and this trip is long, but I promise it will be worth your while.' I don't know how, but she always convinced me to keep going," Darzi reflected. "My last day in the shadow realm, I remember there must have been twenty or so spirits in our party; nearly all of them were children. And I remember Hera leading us to a doorway. There was a large stone wall, as tall and as wide as the eye can see, and in the center of it was a tall wooden door, with a heavy brass knob. Just above the door, on the wall was a wooden sign, with a series of scribbles scratched into it. I did not know what language they were from or at what time they were written, but somehow I could read them; _Leave him in error, who loves his error._ I wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew that the trick was up, and that soon Hera and the twenty children would be gone. I sighed in defeat, preparing to be alone yet again. I watched as Hera passed through the doorway without even opening the door, and I watched as all the children imitated her. Soon, I was the only one left. I decided to play out the last bit of the Shadow Realm's illusion, and I walked through the door," Professor Darzi finished.

"What… What happened after you walked through?" Tea asked.

"I woke up in the hospital. I remember thinking this must still be the shadow realm tricking me. Suddenly I was surrounded by nurses and doctors, who were checking my pulse, pricking me with needles, and drawing blood, and injecting fluids. I knew that the shadow realm could not have played out an illusion this elaborate. I was stunned, and while I was prodded with nearly a hundred questions from doctors all I could do was shake my head yes or no. I couldn't believe that after nearly twenty years, I was home. When the doctors and nurses finally left me alone, to call my family, Hera appeared," Darzi suddenly stopped as tears pricked his eyes. "I couldn't help but sob. I got on my hands and knees and kissed her feet and must have thanked her a thousand times. I looked through my belongings, trying to find something I could give her as a token of my appreciation. Though Hera insisted it wasn't necessary, I insisted I had to. I promised my undying devotion to her for as long as I lived, and gave her the only thing I could find; The Open Space duel monsters card I had found in my pocket," Darzi told them.

The Pharaoh remembered when Hera had given that card to Yugi.

' _A few years ago, I helped a lost soul out of the shadow realm to his body; which had been hospitalized and classified as a vegetable. When he awoke, he was very grateful that I had saved his life. The man didn't have much, but he wanted to give me a token of appreciation of helping him, so he gave me this card. Now, I want to pass it on to you, to thank you for helping me, and so a piece of me can live on in your deck.'_ The Pharaoh remembered that exchange. His thoughts were interrupted by Darzi's heavy sigh.

"Little did I know that, that card was the last trick The Shadow Queen had up her sleeve for me. It had originally been the imprisonment of a shadow worm; however, thanks to some help from The Shadow Queen, it planted a dark seed inside of me, and over the last thirty years, the seed grew into Amon, the leader of the Coven of Nekhbet. Many of my memories of Amon are shrouded in mystery. I can assume that my devotion to Hera, must have convinced my dark side, Amon, to hate the Pharaoh. I also believe, that in collecting her belongings, it reinvoked the greed in Amon, that had lead me to shadow realm in the first place. It wasn't long before all of my information on Hera came less from my experience with her, and more from whatever the Shadow Queen fed me. She began to replace all the memories I had with Hera, with ones of her own creation, and it wasn't long before I began to seek the destruction of the Pharaoh," Darzi admitted.

"Do you remember our duel?" The Pharaoh asked. Darzi nodded, ashamed.

"I do not remember the events. But I remember the rage and anger I felt towards you. I remember seeing Hera, and refusing to believe she was real; that she was just an illusion. And I remember that after Hera saved me from myself, I snapped," Darzi told them,"I can only assume that was the time, when I completely left my body, and the parasite took over." The Pharaoh nodded in understanding.

"If that parasite had been inside you all these years, why was is now that it turned into a full blown infestation?" The Pharaoh asked. Darzi thought for a minute.

"My best theory, is that it was under the control of the Shadow Queen, and when she saw You, Hera and your friends were a threat to her plan to take over the world, she knew she had to stop you in any way she could, and what better way than distracting you with a giant monster?" Professor Darzi suggested. The Pharaoh nodded in approval of the theory, satisfied that this mystery was finally starting to clear up. Suddenly his thoughts darkened as he remembered the empty chair at the table.

"And, what of Hera now?" The Pharaoh asked, afraid of the answer. Darzi sighed again.

"Hera will be alright," Darzi answered. His lack of emotion and understanding of the gravity of the situation enraged the Pharaoh.

"Darzi, you don't seem to understand that she is dead!" The Pharaoh exclaimed angrily, standing up from his place. He was glaring the old man down, ready to unleash the power of his millennium item upon him, when a small voice broke his concentration.

"Do I look dead to you?" The voice asked. The Pharaoh knew that voice. He turned to the doorway, to see Hera leaning against the wall, weak from walking here from her quarters. The rest of the group turned in disbelief to Hera. At first no one moved. After the terrifying description of the shadow realm from Darzi, no one was sure if she was real or not. Suddenly, the Pharaoh began to slowly move towards her.

"Hera?" He whispered her name, "is it really you?" Hera offered the Pharaoh her classic smile.

"I would not want to be anyone else standing before My Pharaoh," Hera answered. The Pharaoh smiled, and rushed towards her to help her. Joey, Tristan and Tea followed suit. The Pharaoh took her under his arm, and Hera used him as a crutch to guide her way to the table. The Pharaoh seated her next to him. Joey and Tristan stood by the Pharaoh to make sure Hera was alright, and Tea quickly fixed a plate for her. Hera leaned back in her chair, exhausted and offered a weak smile.

"I am honored to be surrounded with such caring and kind-hearted friends," she told them. "I thank you all for your help." Darzi gave her a scrutinizing glare.

"You should not have pushed yourself in your time of rest, goddess Hera," Darzi advised, "You need your strength if you ever wish to save the world." Hera smiled at him.

"It is good to see that you are back to your old self, and not trying to kill me," Hera told him, half joking. Darzi blushed a bit, and quickly backed off.

"I don't understand," The Pharaoh told Hera catching her attention, "I… I thought you were dead."

"We all did," Joey added. Hera smiled.

"I cannot die until my tasks in the Physical World are complete," Hera told them.

"What does that even mean?" Tristan asked, skeptical.

"Before I came to, I spoke with the Egyptian Gods," Hera told them. The Pharaoh gasped.

"The Egyptian Gods? They're real?" He asked. Hera nodded.

"They are more than just duel monsters cards, they are the center of the very religion of Ancient Egypt. They appeared before me, and told me, that in order to cross into the next life, I must complete the tasks at hand here, and I'm assuming that means stopping the Shadow Queen, and finding my son," Hera told them. Tea turned to Darzi.

"If what Hera is saying is true, then doesn't that mean she did die?" She asked Darzi.

"Hera is immortal," Darzi told him. The Pharaoh's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, not fully understanding. Hera sighed.

"Unlike you, My Pharaoh, I am not anchored here by another living person in this time. I was brought to the Physical World from the Shadow Realm, and made into the physical person you see before you, because of the magic of the Ishtar family, under the instruction of the Egyptian Gods. The magic of the gods protects my soul from the spirit world, and it will only be broken until I complete my tasks here on earth. Everytime I risk my life, the gods visit me, as a reminder that my time has not yet come," Hera clarified. The Pharaoh understood now.

"That's why you sacrificed yourself to protect me from the worm?" The Pharaoh asked. Hera nodded.

"I knew I would come back, but I knew if you were blasted, both You and Yugi would be gone forever," Hera told him. The Pharaoh felt a pang of guilt surge through him as he remembered Yugi. He forgot sometimes, that his decisions affected both of them.

' _It's alright Pharaoh,'_ Yugi answered him. The Pharaoh was taken aback hearing Yugi. He had been very quiet through this whole ordeal.

' _Yugi,'_ The Pharaoh began, ' _I… I am not sure if I am capable of forging ahead in our journey to save the world, I fear you may have to take over.'_ Yugi eyed him suspiciously.

' _What are you talking about, Pharaoh? You can't give up! You need to save the world! It's part of your destiny! It's part of finding out more about who you really are!'_ Yugi protested. The Pharaoh sighed. He knew Yugi would object to him giving up.

' _Yugi… I don't know if I can handle it. We have only just started and already, all of us have nearly died. If this is only the beginning, I cannot imagine what lies ahead. I cannot handle putting my friends, my wife, my son… My parter, at risk,'_ The Pharaoh told him. Yugi understood. Ever since Hera came around the Pharaoh had been acting differently. Yugi could tell that there was more to what the Pharaoh was saying.

' _This isn't the first time we have all been in this sort of emminent danger,'_ Yugi told the Pharaoh. ' _What's really going on?'_ The Pharaoh couldn't look at Yugi, in part because he didn't know what was wrong either.

' _Pharaoh… do you love Hera?'_ Yugi asked suddenly. The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, defeated.

' _In my time here Yugi, I have never felt closer to anyone but you. But, I cannot help but find myself attracted to Hera. She knows everything about me; all my secrets, my fears, my insecurities. She knows more about myself than I do. And I feel like I am supposed to love her, because she is my wife. But I also feel like if I fall for her, I am just falling for the answer to my past and not for Hera.'_

Yugi looked up to the Pharaoh and smiled.

' _I'm sure if you told her how you felt, she would know you weren't just falling for the answers to your past,'_ Yugi tried to reassure that.

' _But I don't even know what I am falling for, How can she know? And, even if she did understand… What if… After all this time… After everything I have done… She doesn't feel the same way anymore? She no longer feels like my wife? Only my spiritual guide?'_ The Pharaoh asked.

' _There's only one person who knows the answer to that question,'_ Yugi told the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh sighed.

' _Hera…'_ He thought to himself as he slipped out of his internal dialogue with Yugi and back to the conversation at hand.


	12. Episode Twelve: The Prophecy (Part II)

"I'm so glad to see that you all are okay," Hera was telling them, "And so proud of you all, that you were able to defeat the dark side of Darzi. I had my doubts that you all were fit to take on the greatest evil in existence; however, your show of courage, bravery and honor has proven to me that you are all ready to embark on this great journey with me, and save the world." Her friends smiled up at her.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Joey told her giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Darzi cut in sharply, turning all eyes on him. "I'm sure we could go on all day praising each other; however, we have more pressing matters. The Panel of Prophecy!" Darzi exclaimed. Hera offered him a puzzled glance.

"Don't you mean _tablet_?" Hera corrected. Darzi scoffed at her.

"No, the panel!" Darzi corrected. "Servants, reveal the panel!" Darzi commanded. The far wall of the dining hall suddenly shifted, and began sliding away to reveal a giant stained glass window. The friends looked on in awe at the marvel. When the pane was fully revealed Lights behind the glass clicked on and lit up the whole panel, revealing the prophecy. The friends gasped at the sight. In the center of the panel, was the image of an angelic girl with blonde hair, being lifted to the heavens with her arms stretched out and her eyes to the sky. On either side of her body under her arms were five golden spheres of light. In the background, there was an ombre gradient starting from a deep black at the very bottom, to a swirled pale blue and white at the very top. weaving through the foreground were five light gray circles connected by a darker gray line, starting from the bottom right hand side, trailing upwards to the top left side.

"Is that… supposed to be me?" Hera asked Darzi. Darzi nodded.

"sixty years ago, before my trip to Egypt, a group of ammature archaeologists, including myself were interned to Edward Cayce; a famous mystic at the time who believed to know where the Lost City of Atlantis was. We were sent on an excavation off the coast of Florida, in the Atlantic Ocean to try and find a piece of Atlantis. Though the evidence we collected for a city was minimal, I was the one who found this piece of stained glass art. Before his death Edward Cayce gave this to me as a token of his appreciation and it was the first piece of History I ever collected, as most of this collection was acquired during the time I existed as Amon," Darzi explained.

"I don't understand," Joey said, "Hera's from Ancient Egypt, not Atlantis."

"You are correct," Darzi told him, " _Hera,_ is from Ancient Egypt; however, I believe that this panel is a documentation of Hera's first reincarnation," Darzi told them.

"Reincarnation?" Hera asked, skeptical. Suddenly another part of the wall shifted, to reveal an identical match to the panel; only it was a stone tablet, appearing to have been dated from Ancient Egypt.

"I don't understand," Hera said, "What does this mean?"

"It means that somehow, you and your story that appears on both of these historical relics existed in both places. The Story of Atlantis, and your reign in Ancient Egypt are 5,000 years apart, and neither knew of the other. That means you had to have existed in both times," Darzi said.

"... I still don't understand," Hera admitted. Darzi sighed.

"I believe that your soul is older than ancient Egypt, and maybe even older than Atlantis. I believe that you were among the first people created by gods on earth, and that your spirits has traveled through the beginning of time, taking different forms as one of the anchors to the human race. In being alive for so long you have developed a keen intellect, unmatched wisdom, and awesome powers to aide you in the very quest that is depicted here; to destroy the root of all evil. You were created with the sole intention of destroying The Shadow Queen," Darzi told her. Hera stared at him, mouth agape.

"That… doesn't make sense," Hera told him. "Compared to how long you believe I have lived, The Shadow Queen didn't exist until recently. Why would the gods create me ten thousand years before she even existed if my purpose is to destroy her?"

"Because the gods foresaw her inevitable creation," Darzi explained. "They knew the Shadow Queen would exist, and that if they wanted someone on Earth to stop her, the soul of that person would need to undergo thousands of years of vigorous training. I believe you are the soul they selected," Darzi finished. Hera was about to argue, but she looked up at the panel and the tablet. If what Darzi was saying was true, and Hera really did exist in both times, where did she exist between Atlantis and Egypt? She knew that between Egypt and now, her place had been in the Shadow Realm, but what of the time before that? She had hoped that going to Darzi, she would find answers, but instead she seemed to just find more questions.

"Alright, assuming this is true, what is the prophecy telling us to do? How can we defeat the Shadow Queen?" Hera asked.

"Do you see those five golden globes under your arms?" Darzi asked. Hera nodded.

"Those are believed to be the five souls you travel with in your journey to find The Shadow Queen," Darzi told her. Hera looked to her friends, and her friends looked at each other.

"I'm counting four," Tristan said. Suddenly Yugi took over.

"Five!" Yugi corrected, slightly annoyed. Tristan smiled nervously and slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Yug, it's hard to keep track of sometimes who is who," Tristan said.

"Alright, I've got five traveling companions," Hera told Darzi, "And what about those gray orbs?"

"Those are the five challenges you must overcome. Each person in your party must face one of the challenges, in order for you all to succeed," Darzi told them, "If one of you fails to complete the challenge, then you shall all fail and remained trapped there."

"Trapped Where?" Joey asked, afraid of an answer. Darzi pointed to the bottom black of the panel.

"The Shadow Realm," Darzi told them.

"Wait… we… have to go into the shadow realm?" Tea asked, frightened. Darzi nodded gravely.

"That is correct. You all must navigate through the Shadow Realm and defeat the five henchmen to the Shadow Queen, in a shadow game. Only after you succeed to defeat all five, will you be able to challenge the Shadow Queen in a Shadow Game, and given a chance to destroy her," Darzi told them.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some shadow butt!" Joey exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Darzi told him, "None of you are properly prepared to enter the Shadow Realm."

"What do you mean Darzi? What do we have to do?" Tea asked. Darzi sighed.

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't allow any of you to go; however, I am not calling the shots. I direct you to The Queen." Everyone turned to look at Hera.

"I'm afraid I do not even understand," Hera confided. Darzi sighed again.

"Hera," he started. "I know, that you want to find Ahknem, and I know Ahknem is with Bastet," he told her, "but we can find another way. I can have a top team excavating The Valley of The Kings in less than twenty-four hours. You don't have to do this." Hera was stunned.

"You just said you believed I was sent specifically by the gods and trained over ten thousand years for this day, and now you're suggesting I wait?" Hera asked angrily. Darzi looked down to the floor.

"I shouldn't have beat you to the point of near destruction," Darzi said.

"But, you didn't. That was Amon, not you. And I am alright and ready to go now," Hera tried to reason with him, and comfort him that she was alright. Darzi shook his head.

"No, Hera. That's not what I mean," he told her.

"Then what do you mean?" Hera asked, getting annoyed with Darzi's inability to produce a direct answer.

"When you lead me to the doorway in the shadow realm, I watched you destroy legions of darkness with a flick of your wrist. I saw you take on ten worms ten times the size of me, without even batting an eyelash. Why is it, that it took you so long to destroy me?" He asked. Hera suddenly found herself flustered.

"Well, I was trying to be careful not to destroy you, and I had to hold you off for a pretty long time and…" Hera trailed off, her eyes avoiding everyone in the room. Darzi approached her. He grabbed her wrist, and pushed up the sleeve of her dress. The whole room gasped, including Hera.

"The gods created you, as the embodiment of light on earth, with the hope that you would be the one to destroy the Shadow Queen; however, it appears as if you have been tainted," Darzi told her holding up her wrist. Along her forearm you could see black veins like tattoos traced across her skin. Hera felt tears pricking her eyes as she pulled her arm away from Darzi, and hiding it back under her sleeve.

"Your point?" She asked.

"With the darkness that is existing in your heart, you are in no condition to go to The Shadow Realm, the darkness could tear your soul to shreds within five minutes of being there! You are endangering yourself and your friends!" Darzi told her. Hera felt tears rolling down her cheeks, as she looked to the floor, ashamed of herself. Darzi could see her guilt. He let go of a heavy sigh, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hera, if this is about Ahknem, we can find another way-"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT AHKNEM!" Hera screamed, lifting her head and glaring daggers at Darzi. A dark aura was pooling around her, and suddenly every wine glass in the room shattered. Hera's expression suddenly softened and she quickly backed away from Darzi. She folded her arms and looked down ashamed as she held herself, trying to recover. Hera took a deep breath.

"Darzi," she started, "This isn't just about Ahknem. As much as I love him, and as much as I miss him, I understand that there is a chance he may not even be in the Shadow Realm with Bastet right now. He may be in the Afterlife with all my closest friends, he could even be… nowhere," Her gulped back tears as she abandoned the thought. "This is about the world being endanger, Darzi. Right now, the whole world is falling apart and falling victim to the Shadow Realm, and if we don't do something now, tomorrow it could be the whole universe as we know it," Hera told him. "I agree with you, that right now my condition is not ideal for facing the Shadows; however, I fear we have no other choice,"she said turning to her friends.

"My friends," She addressed them, pleading, begging for a response. Tea stepped forward.

"I agree with Hera," Tea told Darzi. "This isn't about her or me, or anyone right now. This is about the fate of the world, and what we can do to save it." Joey nodded in agreement.

"Tea's right. The world needs us. All of us right now. It's no time to be selfish," He added. Yugi also stepped forward.

"Hera knowingly risked her life to save us on more than one occasion, especially for the Pharaoh, I think it's time that we return the favor," Yugi told her smiling up at her. Tristan looked around at all of her friends and they all nodded at her.

"Looks like it's settled, Darzi," Hera said, "We're going to the Shadow Realm!" Darzi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, My servants and I shall perform a spell to transport you all, but not without properly equipping you!" Darzi agreed. He quickly left the dining room. He appeared a moment later carrying an old cardboard box, stuffed with newspaper. He set the box on the table, and reviewed the friends.

"Hera," He called out. Hera stepped forward.

"Please summon, the sacred artifacts given to you by the Ishtars," He asked. Hera nodded and summoned her crown, scepter and belt. She stood before Darzi in her absolute power.

"I found these on my trip to the valley of the Kings, and I feel like it is time they are returned to their rightful owner," He told her. Hera smiled, and nodded. She then outstretched her arms and closed her eyes, as she waited for Darzi to adorn her with her lost treasures. Darzi reached into the box and pulled out a variety of gold bracelets and armbands which he secured onto Hera. He then pulled out a handful of rings, which he then proceeded to slip onto Hera's fingers. Next he pulled out three necklaces which he draped over Hera's head. Afterwards he pulled out a bag belt and secured it around Hera's waist. He then filled the bag with a variety of items from the box including small rounded stones and gems, and little carved statues. Hera opened her eyes and observed her new adornments.

"Thank you Darzi," Hera thanked him. Darzi smiled.

"There is one more thing," Darzi told her. He reached into the box and pulled out the smaller box. When he opened it, stuffed among cotton, was the small green turquoise ring he had brought to class, the day this whole mess began.

"That ring was yours?" Tea asked. Hera smiled and nodded, tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"It was… my wedding ring, That the Pharaoh had commissioned for me. The poem inscribed on it, is an ancient love poem that The Pharaoh recited to me when he asked for my hand," Hera told them, a tear rolling down her cheek. Darzi smiled. He bowed before his goddess, and Hera offered him her hand. He took it, and then slowly slipped the turquoise ring onto her finger. it was a perfect fit. Hera hugged Darzi.

"Thank you Darzi, for all you have done," Hera told him, "I promise, to restore this world to the peaceful place it once was, both for you, and my friends," Hera told him turning to her friends and smiling. Even though the Pharaoh was no longer out, she could feel him smiling at her too. Darzi clapped his hands.

"Servants! To the Spell Chamber!" He commanded, as a dozen robed men took off out of the Dining hall.

"If you all could follow me," Darzi asked Hera and her friends. They nodded. They followed Darzi to the end of the long corridor, to a wooden door with a brass knob. Above the wooden door, there was a wooden sign with the words in English carved, _Leave him in Error, Who loves his Error._

' _This must be a replica of the door Darzi faced in the Shadow Realm,'_ The Pharaoh told Yugi. The friends walked into the doorway to find a dozen robed men circling around five stone tables.

"Please, lie down and make yourselves comfortable on the tables," Darzi encouraged. The friends felt a bit weird, but when they saw Hera trust Amon and make her way to the tables, they followed suit. They were soon all lying down and settled onto the tables.

"My servants and I will use the magic of the Coven of Nekhbet to send your souls to the Shadow Realm. Please be warned that we cannot aide you in your return; however, upon winning a shadow game with The Shadow Queen, will your souls be brought back to your original bodies," Darzi told them. The friends nodded, agreeing to the terms and conditions, and Darzi and his servants circled around the tables and held hands. The men began chanting.

' _yatrakuh fi khata, yuhibb khat'ah.'_ While the servants were chanting, Darzi invoked the power of the gods.

"By the power vested in myself, the Queen, The Pharaoh, And the Gods, I call upon thee, Ancient Powers of Egypt, to do the will of those who lie before us, and take their souls to the eternal realm of Shadows!" Darzi commanded. A darkness began swirling around the five tables. Everyone had their eyes closed as the dark energies enveloped them. Suddenly their souls began lifting out of their bodies. Tea looked around and watched as her own soul along with the souls of their friends lifted up and were sent through the dark swirling pit above. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then nothing. Though their bodies remained on Earth, the friends felt as the darkness of the Shadow Realm consumed them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Heyyy Guys, JMWylde Here! So glad to finally start posting again! Just a little note, Episode 11 and 12 were meant to be One whole episode; however, it was like 7,000 words soooo I broke it up into two! xD I hope that doesn't bother you. Anyways, I know I've said this before but you can finally start expecting regular posts on this story again! Yay! :D I was going to write a schedule... Then I said F#*k it! So... Just stay tuned! xD happy reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **JMWylde**


End file.
